Insoluble Love
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Une jeune fille qui vient de tout perdre en deux ans de temps se voit projettée du jour au lendemain riche héritière d'une grande famille japonaise! 1 an plus tard... CHAPITRE 12 et FIN!
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Chibi-Yuya  
**Titre :** Insoluble love  
**Source :** Sdk  
**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et tant mieux pour eux  
**Résumé :** Une jeune fille perd tout en l'espace de deux années et se retrouve brusquement projetée dans la vie d'une riche héritière. Mais que fera t-elle lorsqu'elle verra naître en elle des sentiments envers celui qui, par sa simple présence la fait redevenir celle qu'elle était ?  
**Note :** Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas une fic spéciale noël ! Et en plus elle démarre un peu tristement !! Mais point positif, il s'agit de l'un e mes plus longs prologues !!!  
**Couple :** Yuya x Monsieur « x », vous aurez une surprise, quoi qu'il ne faille pas réfléchir beaucoup pour trouver !

* * *

**Insoluble Love **

**Prologue**

_Jamais je ne te laisserais…Yuya…_

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent progressivement. Pouvait-elle compter le nombre de fois qu'elle avait rêvé de son père…

_Yuya, ma chérie !_

Sa main se porta à sa table de chevet et fit taire ce ci bruyant réveil matin. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu sa mère surgir pour la sortir du lit ?

_Yuya ! Yuya ! Tu dis rien surtout !_

D'abord le pied gauche, puis le droit. Petit à petit, elle prit appuis et s'extirpa pour de bon de son si confortable lit. Quand son frère avait-il arrêté d'apparaître de bon matin dans sa chambre, une ânerie de plus à son actif ?

Depuis ce fameux jour…

Mais à quoi ça rimait ? De vivre au passé…

A quoi ça servait ? De vivre triste et sans raison…

Elle ne le savait pas… Mais elle continuait.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Une odeur de vanille venait sournoisement lui taquiner les narines. Etroite, la pièce n'offrait qu'un espace véritablement réduit, cependant une chaleur se dégageait des lieux… une chaleurs si…douce...

L'adolescente encore assoupie enfila une veste, un bon jeans et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Une autre journée avait débuté, mieux valait avancer. Durant quelques instants, elle batailla avec ce volet, qui, à l'aide de ses épaisses lattes de bois résistait de son mieux. Mais lorsqu'il finit par céder, un puissant rayon de soleil, vibrant d'énergie illumina la pièce.

Eblouie par cette entrée brutale, Yuya, car tel était son nom, plissa les yeux.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle serait d'humeur massacrante.

La demoiselle, depuis deux années maintenant, logeait chez une vieille femme. L'endroit était étroit, vieux et sans vie, mais il s'agissait de son abri. Suite à l'accident qui avait causé, pour son plus grand malheur, la mort de son père, de sa mère et de son frère le jour même de son anniversaire, seule cette vieille femme, en marge de la société, avait accepté de veiller sur elle. Amie de la famille depuis de nombreuses années, elle n'avait jamais pu approuver le placement de la plus jeune fille, alors âgée de 15 ans et l'avait accueilli comme s'il s'agissait de sa proche chair, de son propre sang. Mais jamais plus elle n'avait revu son si joli sourire.

La pensionnaire descendit pas à pas les marches qui grinçaient sous elle. Sans se presser, entama un petit déjeuné léger sous le regard habitué d'une grand-mère au teint gris et parti avec un hochement de tête remerciant cette dernière, comme elle le faisait chaque matin.

En France, les cours débutaient à 8 heures, ce fut donc à la seconde près que la jeune fille passa le pas de la porte du cours d'histoire. Aujourd'hui elle finissait à 16 heures, il faudrait tenir jusque là.

En classe, il arrivait que ses camarades lui parlent, alors elle répondait calmement. Jamais elle ne les renvoyait, ne les agressait où bien se mettait en colère, mais ce n'était pas pour autant elle qui aurait été les trouver. Ceci, les professeurs l'avaient remarqué depuis longtemps et de nombreuses fois, lors des conseils de classe, lui avaient répété qu'il fallait se mélanger aux autres. Mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, si bien que ces conseils tombaient continuellement dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Le lycée se trouvait non loin de sa maison, ainsi Yuya pouvait rentrer à pied chez elle tous les soirs. Mais ce soir là, une surprise l'attendait.

Alors que la jeune fille rentrait, elle aperçue devant chez la grand-mère une ambulance… Rapidement, elle alla près des ambulanciers en quête de nouvelles. Ces dernières furent très mauvaises. La gentille vieille femme faisait un malaise. Elle devait être emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle accompagna l'ambulance, étant le seul membre de la famille présent. Ils allèrent à l'hôpital, les médecins se précipitèrent sur la patiente envoyant valser Yuya, qui, déroutée se retrouva à faire les cents pas en salle d'attente. Cette situation ne lui était que trop familière, elle ne voulait pas, non, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Ces médecins qui, la tête baissée, les uns après les autres viennent l'ensevelir sous les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle n'était pas majeure, elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule. Et puis, elle l'aimait cette grand-mère. Elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ceux qu'elle aimait, pas tous en deux ans seulement. Non.

Deux heures étaient passées depuis l'admission de la dame dans l'établissement hospitalier. Yuya s'était assise, et, le visage dans les mains, espérait de tout son cœur le rétablissement de sa tutrice. Soudain, une main toucha son épaule, elle releva la tête, là, devant elle, un médecin à l'air triste. Elle avait compris.

« Mademoiselle… »  
« Ca va…j'ai compris, ya rien à faire c'est ça ? »

Sa voix tremblait, elle ne pouvait la contrôler totalement. Ca recommençait.

« … »  
« Mademoiselle…nous ne savons pas combien de temps il lui reste… très peu sans doute. Ecoutez…si nous avions su plus tôt… »  
« Su quoi ? »  
« Un cancer. Sur le poumon droit. Si nous avions su plus tôt…peut être… »  
«… »  
« Elle est encore consciente… voulez vous lui parler ? »  
« Je peux ? »  
« Oui… »

Lentement, le médecin mena la jeune fille auprès de la patiente. Allongée sur ce lit, le teint pâle, presque blanc… accrochée à ces machines… faible, elle qui semblait résister à tout… aux années qui passaient, au froid… elle qui allait succomber à la maladie…

Le temps semblait se ralentir… elle lui prit la main et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Sa main était si…froide. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, comme manquant de force… ses yeux avaient perdu cette lumière qui faisait leur vie… la jeune fille sentit à cette vue une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Cette larme fut suivie de beaucoup d'autres.

« Je ne veux pas…non… »  
« Ma petite… »  
« Pourquoi toi… »  
« Ecoute… »  
« … »  
« C'est mon heure, on me rappelle, ainsi je pourrais dire à ta famille à quel point elle te manque, je leur donnerais le message… »  
« Mais… »  
« Ecoute, ils sont partis trop tôt… jamais…ils n'aurait dû…si vite »  
« … »  
« Tu veux bien…me faire une promesse ? »  
« Tout ce que tu veux ! »  
« S'il te plait, ne continu pas comme tu le faisais jusqu'à maintenant…peut importe ou on te mettra, s'il te plait, redevient la jeune fille que je connaissais… »  
« Mais… »  
« Ta famille doit être triste…là haut, de te voir ainsi… »  
« … »  
« Promet moi… »  
« Je te le jure, je ferais des efforts… »  
« Mer…ci… »

Yuya sentit soudain la faible main se laisser aller… les yeux de la vieille femme se refermer doucement… bientôt, elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement, les draps ne montrant plus sa respiration…s'en était finie. La jeune fille cria et cria encore tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Les infirmières se précipitèrent dans la chambre et écartèrent Yuya du lit, mais elles ne pourraient rien faire de plus… elle était décédée.

On emmena Yuya à l'extérieur avec douceur et on l'assit dans un coin tranquille. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'une des infirmières arriva dans le but de lui poser quelques questions auquel la jeune fille répondit. L'établissement appela les services sociaux…comme elle le pensait. Elle était seule et mineure, elle n'y couperait pas.

Elle patienta encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'une femme à l'air stricte en tailleur se poste devant elle.

« Mademoiselle Shiina Yuya ? »  
« Oui… »  
« Je suis des services sociaux, je viens vous chercher »  
« Oue… »  
« Veuillez me suivre »  
« Oue… »  
« Cet après midi nous irons chercher vos affaire »  
« Ok… »

Et le calvaire commença. La semaine suivante Yuya se trouvait dans un orphelinat avec plein d'enfants d'âges variés. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient intéressées à elle, mais deux facteurs firent que personne ne voulut s'en occuper. Elle était bien trop âgée, les parents voulaient de jeunes enfants et la seconde raison fut ses origines. En effet, elle n'était qu'à demie française, ce qui expliquait ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux vers. Elle était également japonaise comme le montrait son nom. Sans doute les familles avaient elles peur du choque des cultures, étant donné le fait que Yuya avait préservé ce seul lien qui la reliait encore à sa famille. La demoiselle se retrouvait donc condamnée à rester ici, ce lieu qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais qu'elle ne pouvait quitter. Elle allait toujours au même lycée mais tout avait changé.

Deux semaines passèrent, puis trois, puis le cap du mois passa sans qu'aucune famille ne veuille d'elle. Lorsqu'un jour de Mai, un jour ensoleillé, doux et calme, on la fit demander dans le bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'elle entra, le silence régnait. Le directeur la regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un homme était assis sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau. Elle ne put voir que son dos, large. Cet homme brun semblait imposant et assez aisé, aux vues de son très beau costume. Elle fit quelques pas mais resta en retrait.

« Bonjour Monsieur, vous m'avez appelée ? »  
« Oui Yuya…Je te présente Monsieur Aka. »  
« Bonjour Monsieur »

L'homme se retourna. _Quel look étrange !_ Se dit alors la jeune fille. Cet homme semblait fortuné et avait le costume fait pour mais le personnage qui était assis là… Il avait…les cheveux teints tout de rouge…ses yeux… eux aussi rouge…_des lentilles sans doute !_ Et il était étonnement jeune pour vouloir adopter une fille… Mais elle n'eut le temps de continuer son examen que l'homme prit la parole.

« Enchanté Yuya-San…Je suis heureux de te rencontrer »  
« Merci Aka-san…Moi de même »  
« Je vois que dans cet orphelinat les enfants sont bien élevés ! »  
« Nos enfants le sont tous, nous y veillons. Yuya, Monsieur Aka a fait ce long voyage du Japon afin de te rencontrer »  
« Excusez-moi mais il y a également des enfants japonais à adopter au Japon non ? »  
« Haha question pertinente ! Vois-tu… la natalité est faible là bas…et puis, je suis chef d'une grande entreprise, je n'ai pas le temps d'élever un enfant, et les adolescents sont si mal élevé de notre temps…alors lorsque l'on m'a dit, pour vous mademoiselle… n'hésite surtout pas à me poser des questions si tu cherches à comprendre »  
« Mh…il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, vous voulez adopter mais vous ne voulez pas élever, dans ce cas pourquoi avoir un enfant ? »  
« Je n'ai pas d'hériter. »  
« Ah… »

Et la conversation continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes. A la fin, Yuya fut renvoyée à sa chambre et les hommes continuèrent leur entretient. Ordinairement, une adoption nécessité une quantité industrielle de paperasse, ce qui prenait des mois voir parfois l'année. Or, le soir, le direction vint dans la chambre de la jeune fille lui annoncer son adoption et son départ le lundi suivant. Une journée aura suffit. Quel pouvoir que celui de l'argent.

* * *

**La vie de Yuya va-t-elle changer en bien ? En mal ? Sa nouvelle vie au Japon lui sera-t-elle bénéfique ? Que ressentira t-elle en devenant la seule héritière d'une famille fortunée ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 1 :**

**Surprenante richesse !**


	2. Surprenante Richesse!

**Auteur :** Alors, quelqu'un a-t-il deviné qui est Aka-san ? Sinon, les nouvelles du jour !

Arrivée de têtes connues dans ce chapitre !

C'est un de mes plus long chapitre, heureux ?

Et enfin, mais le plus important,

Merci pour vos reviews !!

**Princesse d'Argent :** Oui, bien triste alors qu'on est en période de noël n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis désolée, c'est elle que j'avais commencée ! Merci beaucoup Argent Hime !!! Assez différent, j'avais pas encore essayé ce genre d'histoire. Voici la suite ! Gros bizoo !

**Cally-sama :** Et oui, une nouvelle, encore…vous allez finir par en avoir marre hehe Sinon merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça plaira jusqu'à la fin ! Kyo, je sais pas… il faut lire pour savoir, non ? ;) Voici la suite !

**Rizahawkeye :** Merci bien !! Les yeux rouges ? A moi aussi mais penses t-on à la même personne ? Lol voici la suite bonne lecture !

**Boulette de riz :** merci beaucoup, la voici la voilà, j'ai nommée la suite !!

**Nekosan :** Merci ! Ca me fait très plaisir !! La suite arrive !! Au fait, oui ce Aka-san a les yeux rouges ! Non, démon c'est Akuma je crois… Aka, c'est « rouge ». Mdr mais oui fais donc, sinon c'est plus drôle ! Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**La-tite-yuya :** Haha je suis heureuse que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fic te plaise ! Et merci beaucoup !!! Hehe je crois voir beaucoup de curieux sur l'identité réelle de Aka-san… vous n'avez donc pas deviné ? Peut être qu'avec ce chapitre… Allez bonne lecture, merci et bizoo !

**I wish I was her :** Merciiiiiii !! Il fallait malheureusement commencé par du pas très joyeux mais je vais me rattraper !! Hehe Merci beaucoup !! Bonne lecture !! (Décidemment je ne me lasse pas de ce nouveau statut…lol)

**Spicycocktail :** Salut !! Contente également te relire tes reviews !! Lol je vois mal Yuya en princesse Sarah, pas du tout son style !! Hehe Voici la suite, mais répondra t-elle à tes interrogations ? Allez j'ai pas trop fais de suspense encore… !!

**Darkhuricaine **: merciiiii aniki !!! Lol Promis je continuerais !!!!

**Sorael :** Oh mais de rien Sorael !! Je suis heureuse de te dire que la suite, là voilà ! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture et je te remercie et te souhaite de bonne fêtes à toi aussi !!

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 1**

**Surprenante Richesse !**

Le lundi matin craint par Yuya arriva à grande vitesse. Oh que pour changer elle aurait aimé que le temps cesse de s'activer. Elle avait peur, non pas que l'idée de devenir riche héritière ne lui déplaise, peu étaient les privilégiés, mais… elle n'avait pas été élevée dans ce milieu…ne connaissait en rien ce monde qui, elle le savait, était bien souvent corrompu… elle savait, qu'une personne possédant le rôle qu'on lui offrait avait des obligations, des devoirs…que rien n'était rose, bien au contraire.

Ses affaires avaient été préparées la veille afin de ne rien oublier. Un courrier avait aussi signifié au directeur qu'un avion privé serait affrété dans le seul but de mener la jeune fille auprès de sa nouvelle famille, qu'il était hors de question de prendre l'avion comme le petit peuple… Ainsi elle vit, oui, elle vit à quel point sa vie commençait brutalement à changer. Elle ne ferait plus rien comme tout le monde…et elle le craignait. Mais…

_Tite sœur, si tu le fais pas tu sauras pas ! _

« Grand frère… j'espère que tu es sûr de toi… »

La jeune fille, en conversation solitaire avec son défunt frère ne vit pas la surveillante entrer dans la pièce. Lorsque cette dernière prit la parole, Yuya fit un bon mémorable qui se soldat par une chute, après s'être prit les pieds dans sa valise.

«Yuya…il faudra éviter ceci lorsque vous serais au Japon »  
« Je sais… »

La demoiselle se releva vivement, sa résolution avait été prise et pour la première fois depuis deux années, une once de sourire germa sur son joli visage. Il fallait arrêter de se lamenter, les paroles de la vieille femme avaient finalement fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une nouvelle vie allait débuter, maintenant.

Il fallut vingt minutes à la limousine pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et le ciel arborait ce bleu que les gens aimaient tant. Faisait-il le même temps au Japon ? Comment allait-elle être reçue ? Serait-ce par son nouveau père où bien par un envoyé ?

Peut importait la manière dont elle voulait se changer les idées, Yuya n'y arrivait pas. Continuellement ses pensées la renvoyaient au Japon, à sa nouvelle maison, à son nouveau rôle.

La tête ailleurs, la jeune héritière s'enfonça dans un avion qui arrivera 8 heures plus tard, en début de soirée.

Le voyage avait été long. Elle avait tout d'abord regardé la télé, mais ceci l'avait vite ennuyé. Puis elle avait tenté de dessiner, sa spécialité, mais cela l'avait vite énervée. En effet son état allait de mal en pi. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure la voyait devenir de plus en plus nerveuse… Bien qu'elle ne fût pas quelqu'un de particulièrement intimidée face aux autres, ce cas fut un peu particulier. Un autre monde, d'autres gens. Comment se comporter ? Elle y avait pensé durant tout le trajet et n'avait été capable de rien faire, pas même dormir. Alors lorsque les roues touchèrent enfin le sol, la demoiselle devint raide, ne voulait plus quitter son siège et était désireuse de faire demi-tour.

Le plus lentement qu'elle put, elle quitta la tranquillité de l'appareil alors que ses bagages se voyaient acheminés par un employé de l'aéroport directement chez elle. Mais sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce genre d'accueil à son arrivée. Elle se trouvait en haut des marches qui la mèneraient au sol alors que sous ses yeux, tout en bas, une marée de journalistes l'attendait, hurlant d'avance leurs questions. Une soudaine envie de rentrer dans l'avion et de refaire le trajet en direction de la France la prit. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait descendre et à vrai dire, n'osait faire un pas. Bloquée sur place, avec pour seule vue l'aéroport et cette masse de curieux, Yuya sentait affluer dans sa tête une multitude de questions, de la peur… du regret.

Soudain, elle reprit ses esprits alors qu'un audacieux journaliste réussi à passer la barrière et à la rejoindre. Il lui colla le micro à la bouche et débuta un interrogatoire poussé. La jeune fille, se sentant acculée ne répondit pas, ou seulement par de petits sons… Cet homme semblait si intéressé par sa venue. Pourquoi ? Sa nouvelle famille était elle si réputée ? Elle ne savait rien, elle s'en rendit compte et se mordit les doigts maintenant de ne pas avoir songé à se renseigner un minimum avant.

Les questions se bousculaient encore sans qu'elle n'ait le loisir de pouvoir répondre quand une main se posa sur l'épaule du journaliste.

« Dégage »

Le curieux fut brutalement projeté en arrière et manqua de faire une belle chute dans les escaliers. Injuriant le nouveau venu, il protesta alors que des vigiles le faisaient réintégré la foule de ses compères, agglutinés derrière les barrières de sécurité.

L'homme qui avait sauvé Yuya, un grand brun en costume trois pièces, très chic et au visage fin tel celui d'un ange lui fit face tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Avec un charmant sourire, il se mit à lui parler doucement.

« Mademoiselle Yuya, je m'appelle Fujita Kyosuke, je suis chargé de vous ramenée entière à la résidence »  
« Oui… »  
« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, on ne vous laissera pas avec ces petits curieux »

Et cet homme fit passer la jeune fille au travers de cette cohue sans qu'aucun des reporters présents ne puissent la harceler, comme il lui en avait été assuré précédemment. Rapidement il lui fit rejoindre une magnifique limousine noire dans laquelle elle prit place. Il fut commandé au chauffeur de les mener à la résidence de la famille Aka sans attendre.

Cependant, durant le trajet, Monsieur Fujita s'aperçu sans difficulté du malaise de la jeune fille. Il s'installa confortablement et engagea la conversation.

« Je suis désolé pour cette arrivée mouvementé »  
« C'est pas grave, ça m'a juste surprise… »  
« Vous n'êtes pas habituée, ça se comprend. Mais lorsque les médias ont appris que Monsieur Aka adoptait une jeune fille, on a eu du mal à les tenir… je ne sais même pas comment ils ont pu savoir que vous arriviez aujourd'hui »  
« C'est quelqu'un de si important que ça, Monsieur Aka, pour que tout le monde s'intéresse tant à lui ? »  
« Oh oui…écoutez moi bien mademoiselle, la chose la plus importante à savoir pour vous pour le moment est que Monsieur Aka est le maître d'un véritable empire scientifique. Beaucoup se sont dirigés il y a quelques années vers l'industrie, l'alimentaire et autre produits utiles et vitaux à notre époque, mais il n'y que lui qui a véritablement prit au sérieux le futur scientifique de notre pays. »  
« Vous voulez dire… »  
« Oui, il exerce un véritable monopole sur les produits pharmaceutiques, sur les recherches visant la guérison des maladies génétiques et le comportement de l'ADN. »  
« … »  
« J'admet, ça surprend et pour quelqu'un qui arrive à peine cela peut faire peur... mais vous n'avez pas le choix, il vous a choisi pour être son héritière car Monsieur n'a aucune famille… il ne veut pas voir son empire tomber dans n'importe qu'elles mains »  
« … »  
« Mais bon, vous avez le temps de vous y faire...en attendant, on m'a chargé de veillez sur vous donc si vous avez la moindre interrogation, venez me demander conseil, je suis là pour ça »  
« Merci…Fujita-san… »

A la minute où ils arrêtèrent leur conversation, qui avait été très instructive pour Yuya, la voiture franchissait l'enceinte de la demeure. Il fallut encore cinq minutes à la voiture avant de s'arrêter devant la grande porte de la résidence où attendaient deux membres féminins du personnel de maison. Ces dernières saluèrent en cœur et le sourire aux lèvres la nouvelle arrivante dès sa descente de voiture. Monsieur Fujita arriva à ses côtés et lui fit alors signe d'avancer, la grande porte s'ouvrit et lui laissa découvrir, pour son plus grand émerveillement, à l'intérieur de cette immense demeure, un véritable trésor. Des tentures brodés d'or, des tableaux de grands noms de la peinture, des tapisseries recouvrants la pièce qui elle, portait à merveille cette lueur couleur or qui lui avait été donnée. Le tout était surplombé d'un magnifique lustre tout de cristal fait et qui ajoutait cette touche finale à la riche ambiance des lieux. Cependant, cet amoncellement de richesse ne dissimula pas le moins du monde l'immensité de ce simple hall d'entrée. En effet, un bal aurait pu être accueilli par ce hall à lui seul.

Alors que la décoration brillait encore dans les yeux non expérimentés de la jeune fille, un homme fit son entrée par l'un des deux escaliers débordants sur les côtés. Il portait un costume à la fois stricte et atypique, faisant ressortir le côté officiel et important de son porteur par sa fine ressemblance avec les costumes traditionnels portés à travers le monde tout en montrant son originalité grâce aux différentes touches typiquement asiatiques qui lui avaient été apportées. Cet ensemble, tout à fait élégant était porté par l'homme même qui lui avait paru si étrange lors de leur première rencontre.

« Aka-san… »

L'homme arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant elle, tout souriant. Ses yeux rouges, profonds ne montraient que sympathie et bonheur. Son visage, souriant, ne demandait qu'à parler. Et ce fut précisément ce qu'il fit.

« Je suis ravi de te voir enfin parmi nous Yuya ! »

Se penchant dans une grande révérence, la jeune fille répondit, gênée.

« Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre famille… »  
« Ne soit pas si stricte quand nous sommes entre nous ici Yuya…laissons les manières pour les réunions mondaines ! Et si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler « père », j'en serais ravi ! Mais peut être te faut-il un peu de temps pour cela ! »  
« D'accord… »  
« Fujita-san, avez-vous fait monter ses affaires ? »  
« Oui Aka-sama »  
« Très bien ! Dis moi, cela te ferais t-il plaisir que je te fasse visiter les lieux ? »  
« Oui, très ! »  
« C'est parti ! »

Suivis de Monsieur Fujita, Monsieur Aka et Yuya commencèrent donc la visite de cette gigantesque maison. L'ambiance bon enfant régnant alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois, tout en respectant les positions de chacun, détendis profondément la nouvelle fille de la maison. Elle se prit même en train de rire avec son nouveau père, bien moins coincé et stricte qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de la part d'une si grande personne. Les pièces principales telle que la bibliothèque, la cuisine, la salle à manger, les chambres et les différentes salles de jeux, de lecture et de repos lui furent présentées. Sauna, piscine et bowling ne furent bien sur pas oubliés.

« Cette maison doit faire des kilomètres ! »  
« Haha et tu n'as pas encore vu les jardins ! »  
« C'est vraiment grand ! Jamais je n'avais vu ça ! »  
« Maintenant c'est fait et c'est même ici que tu vas vivre »  
« Et vous avez même des résidences secondaires ? On dit souvent que les personnes qui ont les moyens ont de superbes résidences aux quatre coins du monde ! »  
« Hahaha tu es bien enthousiaste ! Oui j'ai aussi des résidences, tu auras l'occasion d'y aller ! »  
« Comme ça doit être beau… »  
« C'est vrai… »

Le trio de touristes avait ainsi entamé la visite des jardins, de magnifiques jardins comme on en voyait que trop peu. La partie se situant à l'arrière de la demeure était tout bonnement splendide, rassemblant en un même lieux des jardins de partout et d'ailleurs. Du jardin typiquement français comme Yuya les connaissait aux lieux calmes et zen tout droit venus d'Asie, ces parcelles rassemblaient des jardins de tout endroit du monde ainsi que des espèces de plantes rares et inconnues.

L'on pouvait aussi constater la présence de charmantes petites cours d'eau au milieu de ce parc dans lesquels buvaient et nageaient poissons et oiseaux de toute sorte.

En ce qui concernait les jardins à l'avant de la résidence, ils étaient tout bonnement splendides. Certes moins élaborés que l'arrière, mais ils demeuraient magnifiques à contempler et comprenaient même une partie réservée aux employés, une sorte de petit village au fond de la cours.

La première soirée de Yuya dans sa nouvelle demeure ne se passa pas aussi mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Visite de la propriété, présentation avec le personnel, rangement de ses affaires… la soirée fut bien remplie et loin d'être ennuyeuse et stressante. Elle pu également s'apercevoir qu'elle serait régulièrement en contacte avec Monsieur Fujita. En effet se dernier gardait constamment un œil sur le jeune fille qui pour le moment s'en accommodait très bien.

Yuya s'occupait encore de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires lorsqu'une domestique vint la prévenir qu'on l'attendait pour le repas. S'attendait-elle à une foule de monde ? A ce que tout soit fait en grand, comme dans tout ce qui est fait par les riches ? Si elle l'avait cru, elle aurait été déçue en constatant leur nombre à la table, deux. Ils ne seraient que deux ce soir là à la table. Son père et elle.

Lorsqu'elle regarda cette immense table ou ils n'allaient manger qu'à deux, la jeune fille pâlie. De plus, elle remarqua avec tristesse qu'ils mangeraient chacun à un bout, ce qui les forcerait à se remplir la pense en silence. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait en traînant presque des pieds vers sa place, son « père », qui l'attendait avant de commencer le repas fit demander une domestique à la plus grande surprise de Yuya.

« Déplacez moi donc ces couverts ! Comment voulez vous que je fasse connaissance avec ma fille si vous nous placez à trente kilomètres l'un de l'autre ! »  
« Très bien Monsieur »

Heureuse d'apprendre son déménagement, la jeune fille alla donc se placer à la place qu'on lui avait indiquée. Assise désormais à la gauche du grand chef, la jeune fille entama avec délice son repas. Mais se sentant regardée elle interrompit sa dégustation.

« Oh…excusez moi… y a-t-il une manière de manger ? »  
« Hahaha, pas quand tu es avec moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je te regardais »  
« Ah… »  
« Il est rare pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un à ma table le soir »  
« Comme il est rare pour moi d'avoir une famille avec qui manger »  
« Nous devrions bien nous entendre alors »  
« Je l'espère »  
« En parlant de bien nous entendre, demain soir aura lieu une réception chez l'un des plus fervent investisseur de mon dernier projet. Je compte te présenter officiellement lors de cette soirée »

A l'écoute de cette nouvelle, la jeune fille dégluti péniblement. Elle venait d'arriver et la journée suivante la verrait déjà conviée à une soirée. Alors elle vit l'homme continuer à manger comme ci de rien n'était. Puis il continua :

« Il faudra faire bonne impression. J'ai déjà fais réserver le meilleur coiffeur, il devrait arriver dans l'un de ses salons dans la matinée. Il en est de même pour la tenue, j'ai mandé le meilleur styliste ! Demain après-midi, il te confectionnera la plus belle des robes. »

« Mais…je n'ai encore jamais participé à ce genre de soirée… »  
« C'est en faisant qu'on apprend, tâche juste de ne pas faire d'impairs »

D'un coup, en un seul instant, Yuya découvrit une facette de l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçue, l'homme autoritaire et exigent, n'hésitant pas à dépenser une fortune pour arriver au résultat souhaité. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle verrait plus cet homme là, que le gentil père qu'il prétendait être depuis leur toute première rencontre. Sa vie ici serait peut être plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait finalement pensée dans la soirée.

Peut être était-ce du au décalage horaire, mais la jeune fille fut, juste après le repas, prise d'une énorme fatigue. Ce fut donc sans ménagement que son « père » l'envoya se coucher. Etait-ce pour son bien être à elle ou bien pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'énorme cernes à cacher pour la fête ? Personne ne le saurait, mais la jeune demoiselle penchait ostensiblement pour la seconde solution. Mais étant exténuée par sa journée, elle préféra ne pas trop se tourmenter, elle allait dormir et demain serait un autre jour.

Elle dormit ce soir là d'un sommeil sans rêve. Dans un grand lit inconnu, dans l'attente stressante d'une soirée mondaine des plus chic.

…_selle…  
Made…  
Mademoiselle…_

_« _Mademoiselle »  
« Hm »  
« Il est temps, mademoiselle, vous devez vous préparer pour votre rendez-vous ! »  
« Déjà… »  
« Oui, vous avez beaucoup à faire… »  
« D'accord… »

Avec beaucoup de mal et peu de volonté, Yuya se leva de ce spacieux lit qui était le sien. La salle de bain de sa chambre, qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarquée lui fut montrée par Miyuki, sa femme de chambre attitrée. C'était une domestique des plus gentille qui ne cherchait en rien de conflit, Yuya ne la connaissait que très peu mais l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

« Mademoiselle, je vous laisse, Akari-san viendra vous voir dans peu de temps »  
« Akari…-san ? »  
« Elle…elle insiste pour choisir les tenues du personnel, mais sa dernière lubie est de choisir votre tenue. »  
« Ah… »

Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune blonde voyait en effet arriver une tornade dans sa chambre. Une tornade rose. _Rose de la tête aux pieds…wao…_et la tornade savait parler.

« Enchantée mademoiselle !! Je suis Akari, pour vous servir !! »  
« Heu…enchantée… »  
« Venez donc par ici que je vous habille !!!! J'ai tout plein de petites choses vous verrez !!!! »

En effet, derrière elle, trois grosses valises bourrées de vêtements de tout genre, de toute sorte. Et le début du calvaire de Yuya commença. Elle était féminine, mais il ne fallait pas pousser. Les essayages à répétition n'étaient pas son fort. Mais il lui fallut bien passer par là car Akari, elle, ne se lassait pas.

Des jupes courtes, longues, au dessus du genoux, ouvertes… des hauts chinois, africains, des mélanges de cultures… chaussettes longues, courtes, loose socks… Chaussures hautes, plates, à demi talon… Et la tornade ne s'arrêta pas à ces détails, le moindre accessoire passait dans ses mains, la moindre pince à cheveux faisait l'objet d'une réflexion…

Lorsque Yuya pu enfin se dire « sauvée », après deux heures d'essayages de toute sorte, elle portait une jupe plissée noire assez courte au dessus de laquelle trônait une ceinture en anneaux dorés assez large. Pour accompagner l'ensemble, un court chemisier blanc laissé entrouvert au niveau du coup, une cravate noire desserrée et au dessus duquel passait une légère et courte veste noire sans manche. Enfin, de hautes bottes lui remontaient jusqu'au dessous des genoux. Avec cette tenue, Akari avait opté pour le minimum de bijoux, une montre au poignet gauche et un fin bracelet d'or au droit. Puis les cheveux avaient été pour le moment remontés puis maintenus en place en faisant en sorte qu'une multitude de mèches s'égarent de tout côté. Yuya avait, aujourd'hui, littéralement changé de look.

Lorsque la tornade fut satisfaite, elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, remmenant avec elle ces valises. La jeune blonde se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, complètement déroutée. Elle décida par la suite de descendre déjeuner, car les riches aussi déjeunaient, non ? Elle se rendit donc au premier étage. Sur son passage, les regards, qu'elle ne remarqua pas un instant se tournaient, se retournaient et s'agrandissaient, notamment chez le personnel masculin. Certain rencontraient par inadvertance le mur, d'autres butaient sur une marche, il en fut même un qui, voulant prendre un objet sur le plateau de sa voisine se trompa avec sa poitrine. Il fut généreusement giflé.

Miyuki, qui avait eu le loisir d'observer toute la scène s'avança vers sa jeune maîtresse. Riant à demi, elle lui proposa, sans lui faire part de ce qui venait de se passer, de prendre le petit déjeuner, ce que Yuya accepta sans manières.

A peine eut elle terminé que Monsieur Fujita entra dans la salle.

« Mademoiselle, il faut partir, Hernet Shalders, votre coiffeur vous attend »  
« Ah… »

Cet emploi du temps lui rappela soudain le programme de la journée. Coiffeur, styliste et soirée. Etait-ce ainsi que vivait une enfant de riche ? Toujours à se faire entretenir et allant de soirée en soirée ? Elle verrait bien…en attendant, elle était curieuse de voir la tête de ce Hernet Shalders.

Elle était curieuse, elle pouvait désormais être surprise. Relativement bel homme, d'origine Nordique semblait-il…sa voix était de crécelle et ses manières fortement féminines. Mais cela, peut importait, ce qui l'avait le plus étonnée était cette multitude de couleur dans ses cheveux, du vert, du rose, du bleu, du noir et bien d'autres…bientôt l'on aurait pu créer un arc en ciel… Beaucoup de cheveux, tous colorés mais aucun n'avait la taille de son voisin crânien. Des longues, des courtes, des moyennes, ses mèches de cheveux dansaient librement, à leur gré et mettant de côté les préjugés. Cet homme devait posséder un sacré caractère car si au Japon de telles choses ne choquaient pas évidemment, Yuya n'aurait pas vu un français en faire autant.

Mais elle eut soudain peur pour sa tête…

On commença par le champoing, puis on passa à la coupe, très simple mais convenant à une soirée de cette teneur. Mais « absolument pas de couleur ni de mèches » avait alors dit l'artiste de la coiffure. « Il faut laisser une vraie blonde telle qu'elle est dans ce pays ou certains rêvent de l'être naturellement » avait-il également répété et re répété. Ainsi passa la matinée… Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la boutique, accompagnée de Monsieur Fujita, les passants la regardaient comme ci elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Fujita-san…je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être habillée et coiffée ainsi…tout le monde me regarde comme ci j'étais une extraterrestre ! »  
« Je ne crois pas non…avez-vous lu les nouvelles ce matin ? »  
« Non… »  
« Alors regardez donc ceci »

Ils s'étaient approché d'un vendeur de journaux, la jeune fille rougit alors sans limite à la vue de la première page du magasine le plus lu de la ville. Le gros titre était « Une héritière pour le Roi !! » et il y avait une photo d'elle à sa sorti de l'avion en illustration. En effet, tout le monde devait au minimum connaître son visage maintenant et cela la fit alors pâlir…

Mais la journée n'était pas encore terminée, il fallait aller manger et repartir pour le prochain rendez-vous, le styliste. Ils allèrent dans un restaurant ou la encore le commun des mortel ne pouvait avoir accès où elle dégusta la meilleure des cuisines. Puis ils allèrent faire leurs petites affaires pour la robe avec le styliste. Ce vêtement serait magnifique…elle en rêvait encore en sortant du magasin. Jamais elle n'avait vu si beau vêtement.

Tout allait bien et tout deux allaient rentrer à la résidence lorsque, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux pas de la voiture, Monsieur Fujita sembla surpris et parti en courant.

« Mademoiselle, ne bougez pas d'ici !!! »  
« Ah, heu…ok »

Puis il disparu de sa vue cinq minutes, puis dix et enfin vingt. Enfin elle arrêta de compter, voyant le temps passer. Elle s'adossa à la voiture et songea à sa nouvelle vie, ce à cause de quoi elle ne vit pas arriver le premier couple, puis le second, cette petites fille…ses parents, des collégiennes, des lycéens…bientôt, elle fut encerclée, presque étouffée par cette foule, qui, ayant reconnue la « fille du Roi » avait accouru avec en tête une multitude de questions.

« Arrêtez…je peux plus respirer… »  
« T'es bien la fille des journaux ?»  
« Ils sont allé te chercher ou ? »  
« T'es jolie, je peux prendre une photo ?! »  
« Arrêtez… »

Elle ne voyait plus rien, la foule, les gens, l'excitation de cette masse, tout lui bouchait la vue. Des questions, des questions… pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si excités de la voir ? Elle n'était pourtant pas spéciale, elle avait deux bras, deux jambes…comme tout le monde. Elle n'avait techniquement parlant rien de plus. Pourquoi fallait il un peu d'argent ou le succès d'un proche pour attirer les gens ?

Intérieurement, la jeune fille priait Monsieur Fujita de revenir… Alors lorsqu'une main tenta d'écarter la foule, qu'un bras se fraya un passage et que l'autre créa une barrière entre elle et la foule en délire, elle leva les yeux afin de remercier Monsieur Fujita, mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle vit. L'homme, qui la protégeait de son corps la regarda un instant, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres puis la souleva. Désormais hors de portée, tentant de garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur les épaules de son mystérieux sauveur, Yuya le regarda faire. Il la portait avec son seul bras gauche et écartait les gens avec son bras libre. Il était fort, elle le sentait, il était grand, plus que Monsieur Fujita, il avait des cheveux longs et bruns qui volaient en tout sens, sans entraves. Puis la foule se dispersa, forcée de constater qu'elle n'atteindrait pas son but.

La jeune blonde se trouvait encore dans les bras du brun aux yeux…_rouges ?!_ Lorsque celui qui était censé veiller sur elle revint, à bout de souffle.

« Mademoiselle !! Le chauffeur est venu me chercher !!! Vous allez bien ?! Vous qui êtes-vous ?! Veuillez la lâcher !!!! »  
« Mh…c'est à moi de la lâcher, dans ce cas, peut être était-ce à vous de la protéger »  
« Je…je n'ai pas pu… »  
« Dans ce cas, moi aussi je ne peux pas la lâcher… »  
« Que…?! »  
« Heu…dites, c'est peut être vrai mais je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à toucher terre… »

Le brun la regarda un instant puis la reposa sans ménagement au sol. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin libre de ses mouvements, elle s'inclina vers l'inconnu et le remercia de son aide comme il se devait. « Mh » avait-il dit alors puis s'était retiré sans autre mot, juste un regard amusé à l'homme demandant à sa protégée de remonter en voiture.

Par la suite, la voiture ne fit aucun arrêt qui n'aurait été la résidence. Mais quelqu'un les attendait…

« FUJITA !!! »  
« Oui Aka-sama… »  
« Je veux des explications ! »  
« A quel sujet Monsieur ? »  
« Ne fais pas l'ignorant, je te confis ma fille et on me rapporte qu'elle s'est faite agresser par une foule au milieu de la rue. Où étais-tu donc ? »  
« J'… »  
« Non, ne dis rien, ne reviens pas demain »  
« Oui Monsieur… »

Et jamais on ne su ce que Monsieur Fujita avait vu.

Le grand chef avait été expéditif. Mais il avait ses raisons, qui n'étaient pas fausses, loin de là. Comme Yuya en avait fait l'expérience, certaines situations nécessitaient d'être sous constante protection pour telle ou telle raison. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi à une riche héritière sans protection et en ce moment même dans toutes les conversations. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser à ses côtés un homme qui faisait à moitié son travail.

Yuya n'avait rien dit depuis le début, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire ici, elle savait que son père disait vrai. Puis elle vit ce même père entrer dans une profonde réflexion orale.

« Mettre quelqu'un du même grade pourrait me rapporter exactement la même situation… un agent au rang supérieur demanderait plus en échange par désir d'évolution…un rang en dessous n'est pas envisageable…peut être un qui a déjà tout ce qu'il veut… Maya ! »

« Oui Monsieur ! »  
« Faites appeler Yuan»  
« Bien Monsieur »

Après quelques minutes d'attentes dans le hall, le demandé arriva. Il était grand, avait de cours cheveux argentés mais n'était pas vieux pour autant, loin de là même. Au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille, il ne portait ni costume ni pompes cirées mais un large pantalon blanc accompagné d'un tee-shirt de basketteur et de baskets. Détail important également, l'homme semblait aveugle ce qui se voyait de par le long tissu qui lui bandait les yeux. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux.

« Salut Monsieur »  
« Yuan, désormais tu es chargé de la protection de Yuya, je ne veux plus que l'incident d'aujourd'hui se reproduise »  
« Ok… quel incident ? »  
« Elle te l'expliquera »

Et sur ces mots le grand manitou prit congés et alla dans son bureau, laissant la jeune fille avec son nouveau garde.

« Il t'es arrivé quoi ? »  
« Attaquée par une foule »  
« Ok, ben là t'es rentrée je peux partir »

Yuya le regarda partir, sans doute allait il être moins collant que Monsieur Fujita, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas.

* * *

**Mais qui est ce bel inconnu aux yeux rouges ? La soirée se passera t-elle bien ? Yuya arrivera t-elle à s'habituer à la tornade du matin ?**

**Toutes les réponses dans le chapitre 2 :**

**De surprises en découvertes, que la fête commence !**


	3. De surprises en découvertes, que

**Auteur :** Un chapitre 2 ça vous dit ? Parce que le voilà !

**Princesse d'Argent :** Ca me fait très plaisir que tu l'aimes également !! Oui, la vie n'est pas rose pour elle, c'est ça d'être riche !! He bah tu sais quoi, bah tu dis bien lol t'as trouvé ! je te livre la soirée sur un plateau ! Bonne lecture Gros bizoo !!

P.S : Oh c'est que j'en apprends tous les jours, Kane Hime !!  
**Cally-sama** : très belle imitation ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le 2 est aussi bon !! Aka-san est effectivement le roi rouge ! Lol c'est une possibilité pour Fujita, mais je sais pas encore ! Voilà, j'envoi la suite ;)  
**Dja-chan** : merci beaucoup ! Moi non plus j'aimerais pas avoir à faire avec la Tornade rose ! Tu as raison pour Yuan ! Bonne lecture ! Bizoo  
**Shakaan **: Oh merci Sha-chan !! Promis je continu !! Un petit cadeau ? Tu m'offres Luciole avec un ruban autour du cou ? Lol Kyo ? Sauveur ? Il n'y a pas ce mot dans son dictionnaire !  
**La-tite-yuya :** aaah comment ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes !! le mystérieux inconnu ? Je suis sure que tu le sais au fond de toi… Lui en faire baver…c'est une piste intéressante ! Bonne lecture à toi et merci !!  
**I wish I was her** : Olala mais tu me flattes ! (Vas y continu…lol) merciiiiiiii !! Bonne lecture à toi, j'ai fais de mon mieux !  
**Nebra **: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review !!! Pour l'homme aux yeux rouge, c'est pas compliqué en effet ! Peut être qu'ils s'entendront plus que tu ne le penses…qui sait ;)  
**Rizahawkeye :** le bel inconnu ? T'as pas deviné ? Hehe lol je réponds à ta question plus loin… ou pas ! Merci beaucoup !! Voici et bonne lecture !  
**Jenni944 **: Merci beaucoup, et sans plus attendre, la suite !! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 2**

**De surprises en découvertes, que la fête commence !**

La soirée avait débuté sur les chapeaux de roue. Les bijoux d'or et de cristal scintillaient dans toute la salle de réception. Les oreilles et les mains de ces mesdames brillaient en arborant d'énormes bijoux, les poignets de ces messieurs laissaient quand à eux apparaître de somptueuses montres, dignes des plus grands.

La famille Aka, père et fille, avait fait son apparition à l'heure pile indiquée par l'invitation. En effet, ce soir là, alors que Yuya avait demandé l'heure à laquelle il fallait qu'elle soit prête, son père lui avait répondu en ajoutant « avant l'heure ce n'est pas l'heure, après l'heure ce n'est plus l'heure ». Le chef de famille mettait donc un point d'honneur à arriver à l'heure donnée, ni avant, ni après.

De nombreux invités les avaient vu arriver et Yuya devint rapidement le centre d'attention de l'assemblée. Considérables furent les femmes qui la complimentèrent pour sa tenue et fréquents furent les compliments au sujet de son apparente bonne éducation. Et pourtant, qu'avait-elle fait ? Peu de chose hormis se tenir droite et sourire… son père répondait, elle, elle souriait.

Tant de monde et si peu de visages amicaux. Combien avait-elle vu de visages souriants ? Combien avait-elle remarqué de grimaces cachées ? Alors qu'elle tentait de rester attentive à la conversation si peu intéressante de son père et d'un très grand investisseur, son cas redevint le sujet principal.

« Je vous admire Aka-san…adopter une enfant de cet âge, si peu habitué à nos manières et qui, qui plus est, est une fille…vous défiez les convenances… »  
« Ma fille est certes peu habituée en ce qui concerne nos coutumes très cher, mais ne se débrouille t-elle pas à merveille pour sa toute première sortie ? »  
« C'est un fait »  
« Et pour ce qui est des convenances très cher… j'aime l'originalité, le changement ! Mon entreprise et mes projets que vous soutenez depuis plus d'un an n'en sont-ils pas l'exemple le plus clair ? »  
« Vous êtes toujours très habile…Aka-san »  
« Je vous remercie »

Cette attaque verbale, car ce qui venait de ce dérouler sous ses yeux ne pouvait être appelé autrement, avait été, selon Yuya, le parfait exemple des relations peu franches de ce milieu. Un beau sourire, de belles phrases joliment tournées et regorgeant de compliments et le masque était posé. Ici, tous portaient des masques, différents selon leur interlocuteur et plus ou moins faux, mais jamais totalement vrai. Plus que pour la fête, ici, on venait prouver son influence, appuyer ses relations, asseoir son pouvoir. Et certain étaient à ce jeu, bien meilleur que d'autre. La loi de la jungle régnait ici plus qu'ailleurs.

Las de ce genre de conversation, qu'elle avait alors pu observer un long moment, la jeune fille fit signe qu'elle s'éloignait un peu. Alors, sans vraiment le désirer, elle se retrouva prise dans une conversation ou trois femmes, très distinguées et exposant à qui voulait le voir leur richesse, parlaient et se répétaient. Peut être aurions nous pu décrire autrement cet échange…Confrontation ? Défi ? Bataille silencieuse ?... ce qui était sûr néanmoins pour Yuya, ce fut que, si les hommes se battaient pour le pouvoir et l'influence, les femmes se heurtaient sur des propos autrement plus futiles. Les femmes d'ici étaient elles toutes ainsi ? Ne sachant parler que de bijoux et autre robe de marque ? N'avaient-elles pas d'autres préoccupations ou ne les laissait on donc pas elles aussi, prendre par aux négociations ? Au final, Yuya pu mettre une simple phrase sur cette scène, sans fioriture ni enrobage de toute sorte, la vie, ici, pour les femmes, se résumait à…

« Soit belle et tais-toi »

Tel était également son cas, il ne fallait pas le nier. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis son arrivée, elle ne faisait que figuration et cela ne pu que l'attristée d'avantage. On ne lui demandait pas son avis, on ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui demander le nom de son si talentueux coiffeur…et puis elle répondait, et c'était tout. Mais elle n'était pas comme toutes ces femmes, nées avec ces habitudes et rompues à la coutume. Non, elle était d'un monde ou toute personne pouvait proposer son opinion, ou les femmes avaient la parole. Un monde moins riche, moins décoré, moins enveloppé de futilités certes, mais plus libre. Y avait-il dans cette salle, au moins une seule personne, qui ne soit pas telle cette foule baignée dans les mensonges ? S'il y en avait un, qu'il se manifeste durant la soirée, ou bien qu'il se cache à jamais.

A ce moment, elle remarqua un groupe de jeune demoiselles de son âge, ou presque. Curieuse, elle s'approcha lentement et chercha à engager la conversation. Ce fut la plus âgée qui remarqua la première sa présence. Ses longs cheveux noir étaient enroulés à l'arrière de sa tête et seules de fines mèches frisées retombaient sur les côtés de son crâne. Ses yeux noirs perçants montraient sa vitalité, sa force mais aussi son hostilité. Yuya senti de suite que les prochaines minutes ne seraient pas évidentes. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Mais qui voilà donc… la prétendue fille du Roi »  
« Enchantée de te rencontrer… »  
« Et polie qui plus est…pourtant, vu là d'où tu viens… »  
« Je viens certes, de plus bas que toi, mais de nous deux, n'est-ce pas toi qui manque de politesse ? »  
« Et ça prend déjà son rôle au sérieux… dans ce cas, peut être notre nouvelle amie acceptera t-elle de s'amuser avec nous ? »  
« Ca me semble intéressant, que dois-je faire ? »  
« C'est simple… je vais t'expliquer. Tu vois ce garçon là bas ? »  
« Oui… »

Le garçon en question était brun, comme tout japonais. De taille moyenne, son visage était magnifique, pas excessivement masculin mais pas trop féminin non plus. Une harmonie presque parfaite. Et ce jeune homme se nommait, d'après la jeune fille, Kanjima Hatori. Troisième fils d'un industriel puissant, il n'hériterait certainement pas de l'affaire familiale, mais avait hérité du plus beau minois parmi les trois frères. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, ce soir là, les jeunes filles du même âge, afin de s'occuper un peu, avaient décidé de tenter leur chance. Celles qui n'étaient pas déjà fiancées devaient aller engager la conversation et ne pas se faire rejeter. Le jeu ne se verrait pas, il était beau, il était riche, l'attrait auprès des filles était normal. Ce fut donc dans le but de faire une démonstration que le groupe envoya celle des leurs étant la plus timide, lui promettant tout leur respect si elle réussissait.

La jeune demoiselle, semblant frêle de nature s'avança alors… A la surprise de Yuya, cela semblait être réellement difficile d'approcher ce garçon pourtant pas plus beau que le mystérieux inconnu de la rue, qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva, la timide demoiselle rebroussa chemin, quitte à s'attirer les railleries de ses amies et n'alla donc pas jusqu'à lui parler.

« Hitomi tu n'est décidemment qu'une peureuse »  
« Je…suis…je suis désolée… »  
« Yuya, à toi ! Prouve nous ce que vaut la fille du Roi »  
« Oue oue…donc je dois lui parler et qu'il me renvois pas…et le but c'est quoi ? Tenir combien de temps ? »  
« Le but… arriver à tenir déjà »

Lentement, la jeune fille s'approcha donc du jeune homme debout devant le buffet. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il lui semblait plus grand et plus costaud. Mais il n'était pas question de se décourager. Elle serra les points et pressa le pas, certains auraient crus qu'elle s'élançait pour l'écrabouiller. Mais alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques pas à faire, la jeune fille se radouci, arborant son plus beau sourire.

« Heu…excuses moi… »  
« Mh ? »  
« Tu t'appelles bien Kanjima Hatori ? »  
« Oui…et que me veut une jolie demoiselle ? »  
« He bien tu vois… j'étais à l'autre bout de la salle…toute seule et… »  
« Laisse moi deviner, tu cherchais un peu de bonne compagnie ? »  
« Je me disais que tu avais l'air sympa… »

Le groupe de jeunes filles restées en arrière demeura sans voix. Elle était nouvelle et ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout…pour le moment. Il était vrai que Yuya avait bien joué le jeu. Adaptant son caractère à la situation. Elle garda des airs timides tout le long de la conversation, butant sur certains mots volontairement et ne fixant jamais son interlocuteur. Elle jouait la fille intimidée et cela marchait. Ils discutèrent ainsi plus de vingt minutes sans discontinuer puis le jeune homme dévia la conversation.

« Tout ce monde commence à me prendre la tête, pas toi ? »  
« Un peu, je ne suis pas habituée… »  
« Je connais une pièce ou durant les fêtes, personne ne met les pieds, on sera plus au calme, tu viens ? »  
« Je ne sais pas si… »

_Le but du jeu, c'est de tenir la conversation le plus longtemps possible. _

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit… Elle ne se laisserait pas démonter, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Et s'il lui sautait dessus, elle l'aiderait à chanter aigu. Et donc, résolue, la jeune Yuya suivi le garçon jusque l'une des pièces adjacentes à la salle de réception.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle, le groupe de filles avait trouvé une autre occupation. En effet, la dernière famille invitée venait de faire son entrée et ce ne fut pas des moindres. En effet, il s'agissait d'une famille au moins aussi grande, aussi puissante et aussi connue que les Aka. Et si cette dernière était dirigée par un roi, la nouvelle avait quand à elle à sa tête un empereur. Les deux familles se bataillaient le bout de gras qu'était la place du plus riche et du plus influent depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant. Et jamais cette bataille n'avait trouvé de vainqueur, toujours ces deux concurrents se trouvaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Mais bien plus que pour l'empereur, certes séduisant mais marié, les jeunes filles hurlaient intérieurement leur amour fou pour ses deux fils. En effet, l'empereur avait deux fils, qui, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jante féminine, se ressemblaient énormément. Ils avaient tout ou presque. La class, la richesse et le pouvoir, pour eux, étaient de simples formalités. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas et ne cherchaient pas forcément, une fiancée.

Sakamoto Tôko, car tel était le nom de la cheftaine du groupe, décida alors d'entrer en action. Elle laissa les proies arriver, discuter et se mettre au parfum des nouvelles. Puis elle attendit que les fils se séparent, ce qui ne fut pas long. Et lorsque la prédatrice eut enfin fait son choix, elle attaqua. Ce dernier se porta sur la plus faible des proies, le plus jeune des frères.

Brun aux yeux marron, le jeune garçon avait fière allure dans son magnifique costume sombre. Ses cheveux légèrement en batailles lui donnaient un genre insaisissable et lui allait comme un gant. En vérité, elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de lui, Son nom, Mibu Kyoshiro. Son âge, 19 ans. Plus jeune des frères, il était aussi le plus accessible. Toujours souriant et avenant, il courait le bruit qu'il ne faisait pas étalage de son argent et était humble. La proie idéale.

Lentement elle s'approcha, se donnant, comme l'avait fait Yuya avant elle l'air d'être intimidée, fragile. Peut-être était-ce là, la clé de la séduction ? Toujours en était-il que la jeune fille arriva bientôt aux côtés du jeune homme, qui s'était alors attaqué au buffet.

« Heu…Excuse moi… »  
« Mh ? Oue… »  
« Je t'ai vu arriver tout à l'heure…ça ne te gênes pas si je te tiens compagnie ? Tu sembles tout seul… »  
« Non ça me gêne pas vas y, au contraire »  
« Tu as l'air enthousiaste ! »  
« Oui, je me fais une nouvelle amie ! »

Pour le coup, une petite rougeur apparue sur les joues de la jeune fille. Puis les minutes passèrent et la discussion devint moins tendue, bonne enfant ou presque. L'une se retenait, se contrôlait et l'autre parlait comme il le pensait, ce qui était rare.

« Ah ?! On a loupé ça ?! C'est pourtant la nouvelle qui est dans toutes les conversations ! »  
« Oui ! Le Roi a adopté ! Et il est venu ici aujourd'hui avec sa nouvelle fille ! Je lui ai parlé, je le sais »  
« Oooh je vois ! T'es bien renseignée Yôko-san ! Et comment est-elle ? »  
« Physiquement ou mentalement ? »  
« Ben les deux ! »  
« Physiquement pas moche… mentalement, elle semble se retenir ou je sais pas… si tu veux on a l'impression qu'elle est pas elle-même ! »  
« Ah ? »  
« Oui, j'ai même été dur avec elle parce que je n'aime pas ça ! »  
« Je vois… »

Dans l'entre fait, le second frère arriva.

« Ah ! Yôko, laisse moi te présenter mon frère ! »  
« Hey Kyo ! »  
« Tu me veux quoi ? »  
« Te présenter quelqu'un ! Voici Sakamoto Yôko ! »  
« Salut ! »  
« Oue… »  
« Kyo, t'as entendu parler de la nouvelle ?! »  
« Hm ? »  
« Ben oue, la fille d'adoption du Roi ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peu me faire ? »  
« Heu… »  
« De toute façon elle ne ressemble pas au portrait type des gens d'ici ! Je suis sûre que sous ses airs de fille timide elle cache… »  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu verrais ta tête, on croirait que tu viens de te souvenir de quelque chose de vital mais avec un siècle de retard »  
« Mais c'est le cas !!»

Les deux garçons furent interloqués par cette phrase, qu'avait-elle bien pu oublier de si important.

« On parle d'elle depuis tout à l'heure, mais j'ai complètement oublié qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce, seule avec le don juan Kanjima !! »  
« Kanjima…Kanjima…C'est pas lui qui se vante d'avoir couché avec toutes les filles les plus riches ?...Tiens ? Où est Kyo ? »

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce ou Yuya s'était retrouvée seule avec le dangereux Kanjima, l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus propice à…

« DEGAGE DE LA, CONNARD !! »  
« Que de vulgarités dans la bouche d'une demoiselle… »  
« TU VAS TE PRENDRE MON POINT DANS LA GUEULE, DESCEND !! »  
« On montre enfin son véritable visage ? »  
« ON S'EN FOU, CASSE TOI !! »

…à la bagarre.

Mais le jeune homme était bien décidé à arriver à ses fin, se faire la fille la plus riche de tout le Japon. Mais ce fut sans compter sur…

« Il serait peut être plus prudent de fermer la porte à clé, quand on veut jouer les séducteurs… »

Adossé à la porte, protégé par l'ombre, un homme aux longs cheveux les regardait. Yuya était maintenue sur le divan, dans une position indigne de son nouveau rang, quand à Kanjima, il l'avait empêché de se relever en s'asseyant dessus.

Mais l'homme, à l'entrée pu remercier l'ombre de cacher sa stupeur… Il se serait en effet attendu à une jeune fille de bonne famille brune aux yeux marron comme il en voyait tant, pleurant et implorant qu'on la laisse, se débattant sans réussir à se libérer…au lieu de quoi il se retrouva face à une bombe au sens ou cette dernière savait exploser. Un spécimen rare au poil blond et aux prunelles vertes. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut…le langage de cette drôle de créature.

« SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE CASTRE, VIRE DE LA !! »  
« … »  
« … »  
« TU CROYAIS TOUT DE MEME PAS QUE J'ALLAIS ME LAISSER VIOLER BIEN GENTIMENT !!! »  
« Arrête de crier, si ta voix porte trop loin on est cuis, aussi bien toi que moi ! »  
« ALORS VIRE ! »

Puis, tandis que le « couple » s'était remis dans sa dispute, oubliant totalement le spectateur, des rires, de plus en plus forts leur rappelèrent sa présence. Ils se regardèrent, se retournèrent, se regardèrent de nouveau et pour finir avouèrent leur incompréhension.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? »  
« HAHAHA… t'es marrante ! »  
« Moi ? »  
« Oui toi, toute planche à pain que tu es, tu es marrante ! »

Les yeux de Yuya s'ouvrirent grands, elle baissa la tête, tenta de retenir tant bien que mal sa colère et finalement, cette dernière explosa. Elle envoya valser le Kanjima qui, trop surpris s'était laissé faire puis arriva aux pieds de l'homme en faisant retentir le monstrueux bruit de ses pas. Enfin, elle leva la tête, prête à lui lancer ses quatre vérités, mais voilà qu'elle s'arrêta net, plus surprise que coléreuse.

En effet, en s'approchant de l'inconnu, l'effet de l'ombre s'était dissipé et elle avait reconnu en son sauveur, son sauveur. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il l'aidait… d'un coup, elle en oublia l'insulte.

« Mais…tu es… »

La soirée fut mouvementée pour Yuya. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas lâchée ainsi ?

« Depuis l'accident… »

La jeune fille était désormais seule dans sa chambre, il était tard et cela faisait seulement vingt minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés. En une soirée, elle avait eu un nombre incalculable de surprises… Et puis elle l'avait revu…mais elle avait sommeil et devait encore remplir quelque chose avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée. Elle prit un petit cahier, un stylo et s'installa sur son lit. En effet, depuis que sa vie avait changé, elle avait décidé de tout noter.

« _Cher journal, nous sommes le 10 mai ! Ca fait deux jours que j'ai commencé à vivre comme la fille de Monsieur Aka ! J'ai plein de chose à te raconter aujourd'hui ! Tout d'abord, je trouve très drôle mon coiffeur !! Il jacasse comme une bonne femme !! Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'on est au courant de tout les ragôts people sans prononcer un son !! Ensuite, je déteste les stylistes !! Ils sont jamais contents et on doit passé trente plombes debout à se tourner dans tout les sens, et pourvus que ça lui plaise pas, tu recommence le même schéma indéfiniment…même si ma robe était super jolie !_

_Maintenant le plus important, un inconnu m'a sauvée en sortant de chez le styliste justement, il m'aura porté la poisse celui là, je me suis fait attaquée par la foule !! On aurait cru que j'étais une rock stars adulée par ses fans ! J'ai détesté ça ! Mais un inconnu m'a sauvée justement, et maintenant je connais son nom, Kyo…Mibu Kyo ! Beau, très beau, même mieux mais je veux pas m'extasier pour un abrutis pareil ! Il m'a traitée de planche à pain, il m'a sauvée, deux fois j'admets, mais il a pas à m'insulter, même si familialement il est dans la même position que moi ! Enfin bon, lui je le laisse de côté maintenant, c'est du passé, je suis rentrée de cette soirée…et je le dis, les soirée mondaine, c'est pas pour moi !!_

_Dernière chose, les petits fours étaient exquis et père m'a félicité pour ma conduite, même si j'ai failli me faire violée ! Mais ça, il le saura pas ! »_

* * *

**Quelle sera la prochaine étape de Yuya dans sa vie de riche héritière ? Yuya reverra t-elle son sauveur ? Apprendra t-elle à aimer son styliste ? Devra t-elle de nouveau participer à ce genre de fête ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 3 :**

**Ecole un jour, école toujours !**


	4. Ecole un jour, école toujours!

**Auteur **: j'ai été longue ? Gomen gomen ! Mais je suis assez déçue de ce chapitre là… il est moins bien que les précédents Mais je me ressaisirais, promis !

**Jenni944 :** Haha très explosif !!

**I wish I was her** : Lol je suis super contente que le 2 ai plus !!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !!

**Cally-sama :** Tout à fait ! La réponse était donnée mais qu'apprendrons nous donc ici ? Pour toutes ces questions tu as raisons, bravo !! Bonne lecture et merci !!

**Princesse d'Argent** : Soit fière lol mais sais tu ce qui va arriver maintenant ? Oh oui Yuya sait se défendre mais bon, elle aurait peut être eu du mal quand même ! Merci beaucoup bonne lecture et gros bizoo !

**La-tite-yuya** : Merciiiii !! Lol oui on peut dire qu'elle fait une entrée en la matière assez…mouvementée !! Bon j'ai été un peu tardive sur celui là mais le voilà, bonne lecture !!

**Dja-chan** : Lol c'est vrai qu'elle jurait pas mal…mais ça fait partie de son charme…peut être La suite c'est maintenant ! Bonne lecture !! Bizoo

**Larethiana :** Oui c'est souvent Kyo/Yuya, je changerais peut être la prochaine fois !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et t'inquiète pas, je fini toujours mes fics !!

**Peckforever :** Lol oui tout à fait ! He oui c'est tout elle, quand le poli marche pas on essaie le reste ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !!

**Boulette de riz :** he oue c'est notre Yuya mais Kyo n'est pas en reste même si pour le moment il a un rôle secondaire ! Lol c'est pas grave, regarde j'ai ralenti rien que pour toi le rythme !

**Rizahawkeye :** Un Kyo/Yuya, pas de problème, vite, là ça va commencer à poser des problèmes ! Mais la suite la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Saisei **: Merciiiiiiiiii je suis très contente !! La suite maintenant ! Le rythme de parution… ben jusque le chapitre 2, ça faisait à peut près du une fois par semaine, maintenant, ça peut être être plus, mais combien, ça…mystère ! Désolée ! Bizoo et merci !

**Spicycocktail **: Ah toi non plus tu reçois plus les alertes ? On est deux alors ! Lol c'est une grande question, je n'ai pas encore la réponse !

**Baka-han** : cette rencontre ne pouvait pas finir autrement ! Il n'a pas été adopté pour information, mais quand tu verras le père ça paraîtra tout de suite un peu plus logique ! Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup !!

**Daffy ze hinty** : C'est vrai c'est très visible !! Merci beaucoup !!! D'autre perso ? Oui une avalanche !! Akira et Tokito, je ne pense pas dans cette fic !

**Gaspy :** C'est pas grave et merci beaucoup !!! Je connais la série, mais je ne vois pas la scène dont tu parles…lol Voici la suite !

**Ah aussi, bonne année!! **

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 3**

**Ecole un jour, école toujours !**

Yuya dormait d'un sommeil profond. La fête de la veille l'avait épuisé tant par la densité de gens que par les évènements. Qu'elle heure pouvait-il bien être ? 9 heures ? 10 heures ? Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu, elle pouvait dormir. Mais elle ne savait pas… Non, elle ne savait pas que son programme d'aujourd'hui avait déjà été décidé.

Sa chambre était calme et baignée dans l'obscurité lorsque la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Un chat ? Un fantôme ? Un voleur ? La « chose » qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce pouvait bien être n'importe lequel, il avait un avantage, il était silencieux.

Aussi discrètement qu'un fantôme et avec l'agilité du chat, l'inconnu se faufila auprès du lit de la jeune demoiselle. Alors, avec une délicatesse loin de celle du voleur, l'inconnu fit…

« BOUH !!!!!! »

« KYAAAAA !!! »

Affolée, Yuya dû mettre un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir de l'identité de son réveil matin.

« Yuan-san… »

« Hahaha tu devrais voir ta tê !!! »

Mais cette attaque méritait vengeance, ainsi, à peine eut il le temps de finir sa phrase que l'un des nombreux oreillers du lit finit en travers de son visage. Et ce fut une dure bataille qui se déroula dans la chambre pendant une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il régnait dans la pièce, un harmonieux bazar.

« Yuan-san… »

« Appelle moi Yuan »

« Yuan… »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous… »

« Tutoie moi »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me réveiller…qu'elle heure il est ? »

« Il est exactement 7 heures »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi de ci bonne heure ? »

« Parce que ya école »

« … »

Yuya avait bugué sur cette dernière phrase et Yuan, voyant cette confusion se permit une petite explication.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On t'a pas adopté ici pour te voir glander ! Même les riches vont en cours ! »

« J'ai jamais aimé l'école… »

« Faudra t'y faire…et à mon avis c'est loin d'être la même que ton ancienne »

« Moue… »

« Allez bouges toi jt'emmènes »

Alors Yuya se prépara, sans grande motivation toutefois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'aimait pas l'école et qu'elle soit pour riche ou autre, elle ne pensait pas aimer de si tôt. Bien qu'elle fut obligée d'y passer.

Son uniforme, étrange, rappelait un kimono. Le haut étant croisé mais chic et accompagné d'une jupe plissée courte comme il se devait. Le haut se trouvait être blanc, comportant des nuances bleu nuit, couleur de la jupe. La jeune fille décida, aux vues de son uniforme, de laisser ses cheveux détachés.

Yuan, qui l'attendait à l'entrée était appuyé sur la lourde porte d'entrée. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva, il lui tendit son sac de cours, une carte de cantine et son petit déjeuné.

« Une carte de cantine ? C'est pas des bentôts au Japon ? »

« Ca c'est pour les petites gens… »

« Ah… »

Yuan fit grimper Yuya dans la limousine et la belle voiture d'un noir brillant démarra en douceur. Yuya mangeant et à son esprit rêvant ne fit alors plus du tout attention à la voiture… elle regardait le paysage, était surprise par le décor, elle visitait. La balade devint des lors plus amusante. De temps à autre, son garde lui expliquait ce qu'était tel ou tel endroit, commentait tout et rien…Puis Yuya cessa sa visite.

« Yuan…Ca fait un moment que j'y pense mais…Père a bien dit que tu n'avais plus rien à gagner…alors tu dois avoir un rand élevé, non ? »

« Ouep… »

« Alors, ça ne t'ennuis pas, avec ton rang, de devoir jouer les nounous ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu veux que jte lâche la grappe ? »

« Non pas du tout… »

« Ok…ben non ça me gène pas, j'avais rien à faire… »

La jeune héritière fut étonnée, comment pouvait-on n'avoir rien à faire ? N'avoir aucune responsabilité ? Vivre comme un pacha en s'ennuyant alors que tant de gens travaillaient toute une vie pour le minimum de confort. Mais elle n'eut le temps de pousser sa réflexion au-delà que la voiture ralentie puis s'arrêta. Alors à ce moment, Yuan lui donna les dernières directives.

« Bon, oubli pas, t'es inscrite en deuxième année ! Va de suite voir le directeur il te dira ou est ta classe »

« Ok… »

Yuan regarda sa protégée partir en traînant presque les pieds. Il savait, pour avoir étudier la vie de la jeune fille à quel point elle exécrait l'école… mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Avant de repartir, il vérifia qu'il avait bien donné son numéro de portable à Yuya puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire devant l'établissement demanda au chauffeur de le mener à son café préféré, le café des Sages.

Comme le lui avait dit Yuan, Yuya se rendit directement au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier fut facile à trouver, se trouvant juste à l'entrée du bâtiment. Tandis que les élèves, tous richement habillés, comme Yuya, se rendaient vers leurs classes, la jeune blonde frappa à la porte. Une voix roque lui répondit d'entrer. Timidement, Yuya poussa donc la porte…

« Excusez-moi… je m'appelle Aka Yuya…je devais commencer les cours aujourd'hui… »

« C'est exact Aka-san…je vous attendais. Je suis le directeur, Taihaku. Venez, je vais vous mener à votre salle et vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement »

« Oui… »

Ils empruntèrent alors tout deux les couloirs divers et variés qui menaient à la salle de la jeune fille. Taihaku la renseigna donc sur sa classe, la seconde 6. Lui appris qu'il aimait les enfants, que donc, il était tolérant, mais qu'il ne faudrait pas pousser le bouchon. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

« Voici ta salle, le professeur t'attend donc je te laisse. »

« Oui…merci… »

Le directeur repartis alors en direction de son bureau. L'école était grande, bien trop pour Yuya qui se doutait de ses futurs problèmes d'orientation. Prenant son courage à deux mains et faisant une tête moins sinistre que lors de son arrivée, le fille frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrée du professeur. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, sa gorge se serra, ses mains devinrent mouettes. Tous ces regards qui la fixaient…qui la jugeaient…elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Lentement elle se dirigea vers le professeur et tout en ce courbant lui donna son nom.

« Ah tu es la nouvelle. Je me présente, Professeur Hishigi »

« Enchantée… »

Le professeur parlait d'un ton monocorde et sans intonation aucune.

« Présente toi donc »

« Oui… »

Yuya se tourna alors vers la classe qui comportait environ une vingtaine d'élèves. Tous de bonne famille.

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Sh…Aka Yuya. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien… »

« Bien, va t'asseoir, il y a une place libre au fond »

Ecoutant son nouveau professeur, Yuya se dirigea vers le fond, puis elle remarqua une tête connue dans la salle qu'elle préféra ignorer le temps du cours. Ce dernier se déroula sans accro. Certes Yuya était un peu perdue face à ces cours mais l'intégration se passait pour le moment, plutôt bien.

Lorsque la cloche retentit pour annoncer l'heure de la première pause de la journée, Yuya se calla bien dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Elle avait fait d'énormes efforts afin de ne pas perdre le fils. Puis elle entendit une voix s'adressant à elle…

« Yuya ? »

« K…Kyoshiro-san ? »

« Enlève le san, c'est trop formel ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? La fête a du beaucoup te marquer vu les évènements… »

« Chut !! Je tiens pas à ce que tout le monde soit au courant ! »

« Pardon… »

« Tu n'es pas dans la même classe que l'autre ? »

« Kyo ? Non il est en dernière année lui… »

« Ah… »

« Dis Yuya… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une question qui me turlupine… »

« Vas y pose ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un en classe ! »

Yuya avait dit cela le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps en effet qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une conversation avec quelqu'un à l'école…cela lui donnait une impression d'intégration.

« Ben…tu fais du…combien ? »

« Huh ? »

« En…je veux dire… tu as l'air bien…roulée alors…c'est quoi tes mensurations ?? »

Kyoshiro avait prit son courage à deux mains afin de pouvoir poser cette question, et ce fut ces mêmes deux mains qu'il du utiliser afin de ne pas faire une chute mémorable par la fenêtre. Yuya s'étonna elle-même. D'ordinaire, et depuis fort longtemps, elle se retenait. Mais son corps ne semblait pas avoir perdu de ses réflexes et avait instinctivement frappé Kyoshiro.

La jeune fille aida le jeune homme à revenir dans la salle et s'excuse mille fois de ces manières légèrement…brutes. Kyoshiro ne lui en tint pas rigueur et continua à lui parler, riant et dansant presque sur place. Mais durant la matinée, Yuya se rendit compte d'une chose : la classe était…très hétérogène.

En effet, la plupart des élèves étaient « normaux » mais il était quelques individus plus particuliers que la moyenne. Phénomènes atypiques que lui présenta discrètement son nouvel ami.

« Lui là bas au fond, c'est Luciole. Il est très…gentil mais un peu…ailleurs. Et puis il a un passé assez chargé »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui… je ne me rappelle pas tous mais il me semble qu'il a incendié deux fois le gymnase parce qu'il avait été peint en bleu océan…ah et aussi, il a essayé à de nombreuse reprise de brûler la piscine…mais ça a pas trop fonctionné »

« En effet…c'est…assez peu commun »

« C'est ça quand on hais l'eau ! A côté, je sais qu'on le dirait pas comme ça mais celui à la touche c'est son frère, Shinrei. C'est tout l'inverse et le meilleur élève de la classe, rare sont les fois ou tu le verra enfreindre une règle celui là ! Bon et fais pas attention, ils s'engueulent tout le temps»

« Hm… et lui là bas ? »

« Akira ? Oh lui… pas grand-chose, il est aveugle mais on ne dirait pas, franchement, on a l'impression qu'il voit tout. Il admire Kyo…mais je me demande encore pourquoi… vu mon frère… »

« Je te comprend »

« Sinon voilà, ya pas trop de spécimen dans la classe, le pire c'est la classe à Kyo. Si tu veux vivre en étudiante normale, ne t'en approches pas ! »

« Ah…ok… »

Puis les cours reprirent normalement jusqu'à la pause de midi, ou Yuya fut demandée par le professeur alors que toute la classe sortait, y compris Kyoshiro qui avait dit rejoindre son frère.

« Yuya…je voulais juste vous prévenir que je travail pour votre père…si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… »

« Merci »

« Mais ne viens que si c'est très important, j'ai autre chose à faire »

« Bien… »

L'entretient terminé, Yuya put enfin sortir de la classe et comme elle s'en était doutée, elle ne trouva pas la cantine. Elle tourna et retourna dans les couloirs de cette immense bâtiment sans ne serait-ce que trouver l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit une voix familière et s'arrêta afin d'écouter… « Discrètement ».

« Kyo…t'as pas dit un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure… »

« … »

« On est entre frère…tu peux bien réagir un peu ! »

« … »

« Bon, et si je te dis qu'on a une nouvelle élève dans la classe… »

« C'est par là qu'il fallait commencer… »

Kyo, s'étant tourné vers son frère arborait le plus joli sourire pervers qui soit. Puis il fixa son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en dise davantage.

« Bah quoi ? Tu la connais déjà la nouvelle, je vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire de plus ! »

« Je la connais ? »

« Bah quoi, lève pas ton sourcil comme ci tu doutais, c'est Yuya de la famille Aka…la fille avec qui t'as traîné à la fête hier ! »

« Oh…intéressant. La planche à pain est ici… »

« QUOI ??!! »

« … »

« … »

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à l'emplacement d'où provenait la voix et au tournant tombèrent sur un Yuya, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Kyoshiro surpris se mit à rire tandis que Kyo déploya l'un de ses meilleurs sourires sarcastiques.

« Qu'elle surprise… »

« Bah quoi ?… Pervers… »

« Désormais tu es mon esclave »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Tu nous a espionné »

« Kyo, si j'avais un fils, et que ce fils ait un chien, et que ce chien ait un fils, et que ce fils ait un hamster, ce serait toi. Alors je suis loin d'être ton esclave »

« Ferme-là et viens »

Kyo avait perdu son beau sourire. Peu de personnes ou plutôt presque personne n'osait lui répondre de la sorte, le prenant ainsi pour un imbécile hors, depuis leur première rencontre, la jeune fille ne s'en privait pas, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle s'étonnait elle-même.

_Non mais il se prend pour qui ce riche pervers ?! Quelqu'un peut bien me le dire ?! Et puis d'abord, si je le suis quand même c'est simplement parce que je savais pas ou aller !…Mais… grand frère, de là ou tu es, peux tu me dire, pourquoi je réagis instantanément comme ça avec lui ? Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais être comme ça quand tu m'as laissée…_

Comme les frères se rendaient à la cantine, Yuya les suivis. Les lieux étaient splendides et si grands… Et rempli d'élèves, riches et arrogants qui ne voyaient pas même une once de la beauté de l'endroit, ils trouvaient ça…normal. Soudain, la jeune fille voulue profiter du fait qu'une bande de la classe de son nouveau « maître » l'avait abordé pour filer. Mais ce fut sans compter Kyo, monsieur parfait que tout le monde adulait. Alors que la demoiselle essayer de se faire la malle, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un empoigna le col de son uniforme afin de la retenir.

« Tu crois aller ou comme ça, planche à pain ? »

« Quelque part où tu viendras pas me chercher ! »

« Oh ? Il existe un tel endroit ? »

« Les toilettes, baka ! »

Soudain, une demoiselle aux cheveux tout de rose teintés prit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrête, il est venu me cherche moi aussi une fois, dans les toilettes »

« Sans rire… ? »

« Aussi vrai que je te vois te débattre comme une lionne pour qu'il te lâche »

« Quand il est venu te chercher, tu étais dans les toilettes des hommes »

« … »

« LUCIOLE DEGAGE !!! »

Yuya ne comprenait plus rien. Trop de monde, le chaos, plus rien n'était compréhensible pour la jeune fille. Soudain, une brune sexy apparu et de son air sérieux commenta la situation.

« La bande de mon petit Kyo…la nouvelle…tous un plateau à la main…laissez moi deviner ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Ca m'aiderais à comprendre en effet »

« Tu as du rencontrer Kyo-sama et l'abruti dans le couloir, comme à son habitude, Kyo-sama a fait une nouvelle acquisition en ta personne puis vous êtes aller à la cantine ou, de tout évidence, vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de manger. Comme d'habitude, les sangsues sont arrivées pour embêter Kyo. Soit il s'agit d'Akari, de Bonten et d'Akira qui étaient déjà dans la salle. Kyo t'as rattrapée quand tu essayais de fuir et Luciole est arrivé, mettant par terre l'élucubration d'Akari et laissant Shinrei tout seul dans son coin juste à ma droite. Avec toutes ces arrivées, Aka Yuya je crois, tu n'as plus su ou tu en étais et c'est moi qui t'ai renseignée. »

Eblouie par la justesse de l'information, Yuya ne pu sortir aucun commentaire. Elle regarda la jeune femme, comme médusée et sous le choque. Elle était brune, les cheveux coupés cours à l'exception de deux mèches entourant son visage. Elle était vraiment beaucoup maquillée, mais celui lui allait si bien… Mais le plus voyant chez étaient sans doute ses…attributs. Kyo se retourna pour lui faire face mais son expression étonna Yuya. Une mélange d'ennuis et de je-m'en-foutisme-total…envers une si belle femme…

« Viens planche à pain »

Kyo tira sans ménagement sur le col de Yuya qui de ce fait l'étrangla passablement. Puis elle se dégagea violemment.

« Hey, un esclave ça obéit »

« Oh trente seconde hein, j'ai quand même le droit de regarder mon portable ! »

« J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir te dresser comme il faut »

« La ferme j'écoute un message ! »

Kyo fut un instant surpris puis repris une constance. Derrière lui et tout autour d'eux, de légers sons de voix, de bavardages se firent entendre… des « t'as vu ça, Kyo s'est fait remettre à sa place par une fille ! » ou des « Purée elle à du caractère celle là ! » qui agacèrent bien vite le roi du lycée.

« Je dois partir, bye »

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'elle prononça avant d'aller déposer son plateau et de s'en aller. Tous la regardèrent partir stupéfaits. Mais unique fut Kyo à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« T'en fais pas…on se reverra »

la jeune blonde couru dès lors jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée ou Yuan l'attendait, comme il le lui avait dit sur son répondeur. Il souriait et lui libéra le passage afin qu'elle monte rapidement dans la limousine qui l'avait déposée ici le matin même. Sur le message, il lui avait annoncé que son père avait une bonne nouvelle pour elle et que, par conséquent, elle n'était pas obligée de rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée en cours. La joie de quitter ce milieu de fou l'emportant sur la véritable raison de cette décision, Yuya avait sauté dans la voiture en quatrième vitesse, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte, non… de l'importance que la nouvelle aurait sur son avenir.

Le soir, après avoir parlé à son père d'adoption, elle le mangea ni ne resta tenir compagnie autour de la table, courant les yeux remplis de larmes jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle venait d'apprendre…

La véritable raison de son adoption.

_« Mon journal…il n'y a qu'à toi à qui je puisse parler de ce que je ressens sans rien craindre…oh je suis si triste mais tellement en colère à la fois. Il a osé ! Je savais dès le départ qu'il y avait quelque chose…Ah mince, je fais tout mal décidemment, nous sommes le 11 mai ! Je vais reprendre la journée dans l'ordre. _

_D'abord, j'ai eu le droit à un super réveil !! Alors que je voulais dormir…mais je pardonne Yuan, il est gentil et je l'aime bien ! Il m'a emmenée en cours, je vous dis pas la joie… Le principal a l'air assez cool sinon, c'est déjà ça de prit ! Par contre le prof, Monsieur Hishigi, l'homme de mon père, mais c'est qu'il m'a foutu les jetons ! Sinon je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver Kyoshiro, le frère de l'autre idiot ! Kyoshiro est sympa je l'aime bien mais son frère…grr tiens toi bien, il a fait de moi son esclave, yen a ils rêves éveillés !! Un jour je lui montrerais que je me laisse pas faire !! …Et si on en venait à la raison pour laquelle je suis en colère, triste et en larme ? He bien voilà… Yuan est venu me chercher en cours en me disant que j'étais pas obligée de rester, j'ai chopé l'occasion moi !! Mais j'aurais mieux fais de me tenir tranquille !! Je pensais pas que c'était pour m'annoncer son intention de me marier !! Pas si jeune bordel !! … »_

Et Yuya passa le reste de la soirée cloîtrée dans sa chambre ou même Yuan ne pu entrer.

* * *

**Que fera Yuya ? Kyo aura-t-il l'occasion de « dresser » son nouvel esclave ? « Père » arrivera t-il à ses fins ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 4 :**

**Obligations et autres solutions**


	5. Conditions et autres solutions

**Auteur :** Voici en quatrième vitesse je poste le 4 avant d'aller en cours !!! J'espère qu'il plaira !!

Shakaan : Ah qui sait pour le fiancé !! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !!

La-tite-yuya : Lol oui j'aime bien la faire souffrir un peu !! Et oue tout le monde dans le lycée, ça va péter…peut être !! Merci beaucoup !!! Bonne lecture !!

Sweet Tsubaki : Merci beaucoup ! Aki/Toki un autre jour peut être ! Lol moi aussi je me demande je sais pas encore !! Lol

Cally-sama : Oue on verra bien pour le fiancé je dis rien ! Merci beaucoup, voici le chapitre 4, te fâche pas lol

Rizahawkeye : Je sais pas….désolée Merci et bonne lecture !

Princesse d'Argent : Lol si tu savais c'est plus drôle !! Merci beaucoup bonne lecture

Boulette de riz : Voici la suite bonne lecture !!

Dja-chan : Merci !! Et Luciole est toujours craquant voyons !! Voici la suite bisous

Gaspy : merci beaucoup, voici le chapitre 4 bonne lecture

Peckforever : je sais pas…peut etre finirosn ils ensemble ou peut etre pas ! Lol pour le coup du fils du fils de… dire merci à l'âge de glace 2 !!! Je venais de le regarder et j'ai trouvé ça marrant ! bonne lecture

Spicycocktail : Lol pour le moment on voit mal la relation maître esclave…ca viendra ! Lol pour le labsus dire merci à…moi qui me goure depuis que je suis née ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire !

I wish i was her : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'il ai finalement plu !! Je me suis senti obligée de faire faire ça à Luciole…le pov !

Daffy ze hinti : Avec… « ? » Merci beaucoup et je continu voici la suite !

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 4**

**Conditions et autres solutions**

Suite aux larmes, aux pleurs et à la colère ressentie par la jeune fille, le sommeil était rapidement arrivé à ses fins, la veille, lorsque, calme et le sourire aux lèvres, son père lui avait annoncé son intention de la marier. Deux heures durant, allongées sur son lit au milieu d'une multitude d'oreillers, Yuya avait pleuré, se vidant entièrement de toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était arrivée, et déjà, elle en connaissait la raison.

Bien que chagrinée, la demoiselle avait tout de même prit la précaution de fermer la porte de la chambre à double tour, ce qui de ce fait, empêcha même Yuan, qui pourtant se montrait des plus amical avec elle, d'entrer. Et ce fut ainsi qu'elle s'endormie, fatiguée et les yeux gonflés.

Au matin du 12 mai, Yuan fut de bonne heure dans la maison, cherchant en vain une jeune blonde dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, il ne la connaissait pourtant que depuis peu, mais il s'inquiétait. La jeune Yuya n'avait pas été désagréable avec lui, ne le collait jamais et le dérangeait encore moins. Se baladant ainsi dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure, il fini immanquablement par croiser son patron.

« Yuan…je suis bien surpris de te voir ici de si bonne heure »

« Bonjour Aka-sama. Je me disais que se lever de bonne heure ne me ferais pour une fois, aucun mal»

« Tu as bien raison, moi-même ne me lève jamais tard et vois ou cela m'a mené »

« Au plus haut rang »

« Exactement »

Soudain, un long silence s'installa dans cette grande maison ou l'agitation ne régnait pas encore. Seuls alors dans ce hall, le grand roi reprit la parole »

« Yuan… je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es là de ci bonne heure… ne chercherais tu pas, par hasard, ma fille ? »

« … C'est exact »

« Et je pense deviner que la raison de ta recherche est son état d'hier soir… »

« Vous êtes devin monsieur »

« Rien de plus facile à savoir…mais je peux te renseigner, elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre et ne laisse toujours personne entrer, cependant, je compte sur toi pour l'emmener à l'heure au lycée »

« Bien sur… »

« Oh et… j'oubliais, quoi que tu te dises, quoi qu'elle te demande, je ne changerais pas d'avis »

Yuan «regarda » avec calme son patron s'en aller dans son bureau avant de décider, voyant l'heure, de tenter une approche auprès de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se trouvait être réveillée depuis une heure déjà lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte…mais elle ne répondit rien. Alors les coups résonnèrent de nouveau dans la pièce et ainsi de suite, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Yuya se décide à donner signe de vie.

« J'ouvrirais pas c'est pas la peine »

« Aller… c'est moi, Yuan »

« Je me doute, mais j'ouvrirais pas pour autant »

« Aller gamine, fais pas ta difficile, ça te coûte quoi de m'ouvrir ? »

Yuya considéra la question quelques seconde puis, silencieusement se dirigea vers la porte pour débloquer le verrou. Puis elle retourna à ses occupations. Yuan poussa légèrement la porte puis entra doucement dans la pièce. Ce fut alors qu'il constata avec inquiétude l'objectif principal de la jeune fille.

« Hey gamine… tu comptes faire quoi là ? »

« Me barrer de cet endroit ! Je savais bien que c'était pas pour moi ! »

« Tu devrais réfléchir… ou iras tu ? Tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi… ou en tout cas pas assez pour un avion. Mais que feras tu seule au Japon alors que tu n'as même pas encore visité la ville en entier ? »

« Je m'en fou, on ne me mariera pas ! »

« Je sais qu'il est dur avec toi mais… »

« J'ai été élevée en France, là bas, on ne m'aurait pas mariée contre mon gré »

« Mais… »

« Ya pas de « mais », c'est pas des manières, même pour un riche »

Yuan, voyant l'énervement de la jeune fille monter et le fait qu'il ne la raisonnerait pas facilement décida d'agir plus violemment. Il s'approcha, la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis son entrée.

« Gamine, écoute moi. Les gens ont vu ta photo sur tous les murs, dans tous les journaux… la preuve tu peux pas sortir sans te retrouver prise dans une foule ! Alors que comptes tu faire dehors ainsi ? Tout ce que tu aura ce sont des ennuis. Bien d'autres bains de foules ou pire, un enlèvement !! Tu veux subir ça ou tenter de parler avec ton père ? »

« Mais… »

Puis il vit de nouveaux les larmes perler de ses yeux déjà gonflés sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux verts demandaient de l'aide, une aide qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner. A cour d'idées pour la calmer, il l'a prit simplement dans ses bras comme pour consoler un enfants venant de se blesser. Et sans s'en apercevoir, ils vivaient le moment qui allait débuter leur processus de rapprochement.

Lorsque dix minutes furent passées, l'homme s'écarta de nouveau, sentant les sanglots diminuer et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Sèches moi donc ça et va te faire belle, je t'emmène en cours ça te changera peut être les idées »

« Je suis obligée ? »

« Dis toi que tu ne verras pas ton père de la journée… »

« Oue…je verrais l'autre à la place »

« L'autre ? »

« Kyo Mibu. »

Suspicieux, Yuan demanda plus d'information.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui… on s'est rencontré à la soirée ou père m'a emmenée et il est au lycée… »

« Je vois…bon aller va te préparer »

La jeune fille se dirigea alors lentement vers sa salle de bain personnelle, en ressortant vingt minutes plus tard arrangée et en uniforme. Ses yeux rouges se voyaient à peine, seule son humeur était visible. Elle ne mangea pas, comme la veille au soir et se rendit directement à la limousine, qui l'emmena, accompagnée de Yuan directement au lycée.

« Aller, et pense à autre chose, au moins jusqu'à ce soir »

« Oui… »

Yuya descendit de la voiture loin de déborder d'enthousiasme et se rendit jusqu'à sa salle de court. Là, un Kyoshiro curieux attendait…

« Yuya ! Enfin, je me faisais du souci, tu es parti si vite hier… »

« C'est rien…désolée de t'avoir causé du souci »

« C'est pas grave mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu es partie si vite, surtout après ta prestation d'hier… »

« Cause personnelle »

« Ah… »

Kyoshiro s'aperçu alors à ce moment que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait pour le moment vu la jeune fille sous deux jours différents. La jeune demoiselle essayant de son mieux de s'intégrer et la jeune fille dynamique qui répondait à n'importe qu'elle attaque, physique ou verbale venant de n'importe qui…vraiment n'importe qui. Aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas qu'une fille qui se défendait avec énergie soit comme déprimée et non combative comme son tempérament le laissait prévoir. Et ses soupçons sur sa déprime se confirmèrent lorsque, à la pause de midi, elle ne sortie pas de la salle pour aller manger, restant là, sur sa chaise, à fixer l'extérieur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme rejoignit donc son groupe d'amis et son frère à la cantine. Tous étaient déjà arrivés et en pleine conversation agitée. Lui s'assit et resta plongé dans ses pensées tout en mangeant. Lorsque soudain, alors qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à rien, l'équivalent d'un verre d'eau lui arrosa le visage.

« Mais ! Kyo qu'est ce qui te prend ?! »

« Shinrei te parle »

« Kyoshiro…tu n'as pas l'air bien, que t'arrives t-il ? »

« Rien… c'est Yuya je m'inquiète »

« Tu parles de la nouvelle de votre classe ? Celle qui a fait fort pour son tout premier jour ? »

« Oui… je pensais qu'elle avait un caractère combatif, mais aujourd'hui elle semble si déprimée… elle n'a même pas quitté la salle pour manger… »

Et la conversation dura jusqu'à ce que tous sortes de la grande salle et se séparent en divers groupe. Etonnement, Kyo disparu.

Yuya n'avait toujours pas bougé de la salle, pensive. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait pas soif et ne voulait voir personne. Rester là, à regarder le vide lui convenait plus que bien. Elle se posait des questions, avec quel inconnu serait-elle mariée ? Serait-il de son âge ou plus vieux ? L'avait-elle déjà rencontré ? Comment était-il ? Toute perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit donc pas qu'une personne était entrée dans la salle. L'inconnu s'approcha sans qu'elle ne le sente arriver et lorsqu'il fut assez près…

« Hey, mais !... Kyo !!! Mais…Lâche moi !!!!!! Pervers !!! »

« Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser… »

« Non, pas en me pelotant !!! »

« Je t'ai connu plus agressive, esclave »

« C'est pas tes affaires, dégage »

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques secondes, il ne l'avait pour le moment vu que deux fois et repéra les changements. Un surplus de maquillage… que cachait-elle ? Des yeux moins vifs que d'ordinaire… était-elle triste ? Une réaction moins vive… qu'est-ce qui la tracassait autant ? Il décida dès lors alors de s'asseoir à la place à côté mais ne prononça aucune parole. Comme il l'attendait, sa présence irrita sa voisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là c'est pas ta salle !! »

« … »

« Mais bouges de là tu me gènes !!! »

« … »

« Mais t'es sourds ?! »

« … »

« Pourquoi… »

Sa patience fut récompensée. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à s'énerver sur lui, les larmes commencèrent à retomber de ses yeux qui pourtant tentaient de les retenir. Eprouvait-elle de la honte à pleurer devant Kyo ? Sans doute, il s'en resservirait certainement un jour… Mais elle ne pu s'arrêter, alors elle pleura. Et pendant ce temps, elle raconta, comme pour elle-même, ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Pourquoi… ça fait trois jours que je suis arrivée…j'étais contente de quitter l'orphelinat…alors pourquoi a-t-il…décidé de…me marier… sans mon avis… je ne comprend pas…»

« … »

Et Kyo écouta sans un mot, écouta attentivement la plainte larmoyante d'une jeune fille déboussolée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se leva.

« Quoi ? Rien que pour ça ? T'es chiante… »

« Quoi ?! On voit que c'est pas toi qu'on oblige »

« Et alors ? Fais ce que tu veux ! C'est pas ton vrai père non ? Alors fais ce que tu veux… »

« Mais… »

« Ya pas de mais, t'as qu'à prendre les choses en main… »

« … »

« … »

« Kyo…pourquoi m'aides tu ? »

Alors, avec les plus grand des sourires, Kyo lui répondit.

« Parce que tu m'appartiens, mon esclave n'a pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs »

« Je ne suis pas ton esclave… »

« Si »

Et le jeune homme s'en alla sans un mot de plus. A sa façon, il lui avait remonté le moral. Yuya senti ses yeux se sécher, son corps cesser de trembler et sa volonté revenir. Elle le lui dirait, son refus…

Le soir, lorsque Yuan la ramena, il l'a trouva changé.

_L'école lui a fait du bien après tout… _

Puis elle rentra dans la maison et croisa son père. Déterminée, elle marcha vers lui afin de lui dire ses vérités.

« Père, peu importe votre décision, je ne me marierais pas, que vous le vouliez ou non, je trouverais un moyen de l'annuler, en privé ou en publique »

Le père fut surpris sur le coup mais ne s'emporta pas.

« C'est ce que nous verrons ma fille… après tout, pourquoi t'aurais-je fais venir sinon pour ça ? Je connais ton futur époux…vous irez bien ensemble. Nous battrons la famille Mibu cette fois…sur ce terrain, ils ne peuvent nous avoir… »

« Je ferais tout pour gâcher ce mariage »

« C'est ce que nous verrons jeune fille…Yuan, enfermez mademoiselle dans sa chambre, qu'elle n'en sorte sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à la rencontre avec l'autre famille »

« Et pour le lycée monsieur ? »

« Elle n'ira pas »

« Bien monsieur »

Yuan fut triste alors d'enfermer sa jeune protégée dans sa chambre mais n'eut pas le choix. Mais il l'a vit y aller d'elle-même. Elle se battrait pour arrêter les choses, elle était prête. Il obéît donc aux ordres et claquemura la demoiselle dans ses appartements.

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment que tout devint important

Pour l'avenir.

_Mon cher journal, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 12 mai et beaucoup de choses se sont passées. J'ai beaucoup pleuré hier soir et j'avais même décidé de m'enfuir, mais ce matin, Yuan m'en a empêchée… il est tellement gentil avec moi, alors qu'on dirait pas ça de lui en le voyant ! On croirait plutôt qu'i les fou de tout… Il m'a conseillé d'aller en cours…j'ai peut être bien fait, c'est la première foi que je suis contente d'y être allée. Par contre, j'ai été vraiment surprise, je veux dire…que ce soit grâce à Kyo que j'aille mieux ! Bah oue… c'est un monstre ce type mais Kyoshiro a du voir et cafter parce que son frangin a débarquer juste après manger ! Il m'a peloté, il m'a engueulé et bah en fait maintenant je suis mieux ! C'est pas que la séance de pelotage m'ai plus, mais de me faire engueuler m'a aider je pense… enfin voilà quoi et quand je suis rentrée j'ai dis directement à mon père qu'il n'aurait pas raison à la fin et je me suis retrouvée enfermée… Peut être que j'ai mal joué le coup mais au moins il est prévenu. Voilà pour aujourd'hui, maintenant j'ai pas grand-chose à faire…Peut être parler à Kyoshiro sur Internet s'il est là ! A demain mon journal._

_P.S : J'ai la dalle._

* * *

**Que décidera Yuya pour empêcher ce mariage ? Kyoshiro sera-t-il connecté ? Kyo aidera t-il son esclave dans cette dur période ? Qui est donc ce futur époux ?**

**Les réponses dans le chapitre 5 :**

**« Titre inconnu »**


	6. Cyber plan!

**Auteur :** J'avoue, j'ai mis un certain temps là… mais me revoici avec le chapitre 5 !! Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

**Rizahawkeye :** Merci beaucoup : D Voilà la suite avec une Yuya… qui n'a pas de chance ! (Je sais je ne sais que la martyriser)  
**Boulette de riz :** heu…pas pour le moment ! Voici la suite ! (Lol mais non mais non…)  
**Sasa :** Koukou ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir !! Lol je crois que c'est une habitude pour elle, je sais pas si elle sait faire autre chose que crier sur Kyo ! Voici la suite, bien qu'un peu en retard !  
**Dragonise :** Merci beaucoup !!!! La suite maintenant !  
**La-tite-yuya :** Lol qui aurait cru ce comportement de Yuan !!? Le prochain le voici qui arrive !!! Merci beaucoup et bisous !!  
**Princesse d'Argent** : Hehehe merci bien ! Kyo est tout simplement le meilleur des remèdes ! Lol moi je dis, Yuya est définitivement nulle en évasion (du moins dans mes fics !) Gros bisous !!  
**Shakaan **: Merciiiiiii Sha-chan !! Voici la suite !  
**Cally-sama** : Alors, mes réponses aux prévisions de Cally !!

Yuya mangera avant de tomber  
Kyo s'en fou (pas) royalement et il l'a laissera ou elle est  
Là c'est le genre de rêve d'Akari, réveille toi !  
Peut être  
Là tu vas mourir par le stérile concerné !  
Ah ça ce serait fort possible  
S'il la tue il ne pourra pas la marier  
Que fou Mahiro dans l'histoire ?  
Il n'est pas si faible  
Amen

Ma propre prédiction : Sakuya te bat largement !

**Gaspy :** Hehe merci :D Oui il s'inquiète le minimum ! Voilà la suite bonne lecture !!  
**Spicycocktail :** Ah ça me fait plaisir !! Ca me fait la même chose quand j'aime une fic !!!!! Lol c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas le suspense… Lol si c'était si facile tu crois pas que je l'aurais déjà celle de Luciole ? Lol  
**Dja-chan** : Niehehe surtout qu'on ne m'en veuille pas de ne pas tout révéler encore ! Lol Bisous  
**I wish I was her :** Merciiiiiii Lol Aka-san est difficile à encadrer faut dire…et pour le mystérieux fiancé… il vient d'être décidé ! C'est……. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup !!! Bisous !!  
**Daffy ze hinti :** Lol dis moi ? Tu as été chamane liseuse d'avenir dans une vie antérieure ? Non parce que…enfin je te laisse voir ! Lol moi aussi je l'aime bien !  
**Peckforever :** Merciiii ! Lol je ne suis sûre de rien très chère… (stp pas le suscide sinon j'arrête d'écrire ! Lol) Ca me fait trop plaisir !!!!! (Lol je ne suis au courant d'aucun couple moi…lol)  
**Andouille cuite :** déjà laisse moi te dire que j'adore ton pseudo !!! Ensuite merciiii je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice !!!! (Qui sait qui c'est… on prend les paris ?)  
**Jenni944 :** Lol je pense qu'elle sera exploitée dans le sens amicale du terme ! Déjà à savoir si Yuya pourra saboter le mariage…lol je laisse lire !!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 5**

**Cyber plan !**

Enfermée depuis deux jours qu'elle était dans sa chambre, Yuya avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur Internet. Lors de son arrivée, elle avait eu la joie de constater la présence d'un ordinateur tout dernier cris sur le bureau et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le tester, c'était chose faite désormais.

Tous les soirs la voyait parler avec des amis du lycée et notamment avec Kyoshiro qui, lorsqu'il ne voyait pas sa fiancée se connectait afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors comme la veille, le 14 au soir la vi discuter sur msn avec son ami.

« Salut Kyoshiro !! »

« Hey Yuya, alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? T'as été libérée ? »

« Toujours pas…il doit savoir que je me sauverais ! »

« Haha certainement ! En fait, je sais que tu m'as demandé de rien dire aux autres mais tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu viens plus… »

« C'est pas grave mais ne dis rien ! Ou seulement à Luciole, je sais qu'il le répètera pas… »

« C'est sûr… Kyo se demande ou est son esclave aussi »

« Ca je m'en contre-fiche ! »

« Je me doute ! »

« Et toi quoi de neuf ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Kyoshiro ? Tu réponds plus ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« Quoi ? Kyoshiro c'est toi ? »

« … »

« Oh mais répond »

« La ferme »

« J'y crois pas…Kyo ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais où est Kyoshiro ? »

« Il refais la peinture… »

_Le pauvre…_

« Pourquoi tu sèches ? »

_Oh bah au point ou j'en suis-je peux lui dire…_

« Je sèche pas on m'a enfermée ! »

« … »

« Yuya c'est toi ? Désolé il m'a envoyé valser et s'est accaparé le clavier »

« C'est pas grave »

_Cet imbécile… pourquoi il a fallu que je le mette au courant… Non mais attend une seconde ma pauvre…tu délire toute seule là…pourquoi je m'inquiète de savoir ce qu'il en pense ? Aaaaaah j'y comprends plus rien !!!!_

« Kyoshiro j'y vais à plus ! »

« Ok à demain ! »

La jeune fille éteignit alors l'ordinateur. La machine éteinte, elle regarda encore quelques secondes cet écran noir et sans vie. Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Sans ce seul lien vers l'extérieur ? Puis elle sécha une larme naissant au coin de son œil. _Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer ! _Elle secoua une bonne foi la tête, cette tête remplie d'une multitude de questions sans réponses et s'étira longuement comme ci cela allait inciter ses bras à s'allonger. Lentement, elle quitta son fauteuil pour la salle de bain ou elle se changea pour un ensemble nocturne très banal : un vieux pantalon de jogging accompagné d'un débardeur dont les plus belles années semblaient s'êtres enfuient. Elle ressortie de la pièce baillant de son mieux et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures à la recherche de chaleur. Quand enfin le sommeil la rattrapa, elle murmura un nom qu'elle n'avait prononcé depuis longtemps…celui de son frère décédé…

« Nozomu… »

…

…

…

…

…

Le lendemain se déroula de la même manière que la veille. Pas de sorties, repas dans la chambre et son seul ordinateur pour compagnon. Elle lu toute la matinée, se lava mais ne prit pas la peine de quitter son si confortable pyjama et poursuivit la journée plongée dans son manga favori, Samurai Deeper Kyo. Etonnament, le héro se nommait Kyo, comme son désastreux et prétendu maître à l'esprit occupé par trois choses, la sake, les femmes et dominer son entourage. Etrangement également, la ressemblance entre le vrai et le personnage fictif, tout deux étaient des démons dans leur genre… de plus elle avait entendu dire, par les rumeurs principalement, que son tirant se débrouillait très bien en kendo et se faisait un plaisir de jouer les terreurs. Détail déterminant leur ressemblance, les yeux…rouge rubis, rouge sang, mais sans doute un sang de serpent…il était tellement froid…

_C'est pas vrai…l'auteur a copié directement Kyo ou quoi ? J'ai décidé, je l'appellerais désormais Kyo aux yeux de démons, Onime no Kyo l'esclavagiste des dames innocentes !_

Après cette merveilleuse idée et quand le soir fut enfin venu, la « dame innocente » décida de se connecter un peu. Elle s'installa devant la machine salvatrice et le mit en marche. Il se chargea incroyablement vite et à peine deux minutes plus tard, msn s'enclenchait. Ce dernier, sans doute déterminé à embêter sa propriétaire n'afficha que deux connectés, Kyoshiro et Yuan.

_Yuan ?! Kyoshiro je comprend, mais Yuan ?_

Son garde ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre.

« Salut princesse, comment tu vas ? »

« Yuan !! Salut !! Que fais tu là ? »

« Imbécile ! C'est le seul moyen de te parler et je m'ennuyais ! »

« Tu t'ennuyais de moi ? »

« Imbécile, c'est impossible ça… pas d'une fille comme toi… »

« Menteur… je te cite « Pn, qu'est-ce que je hais les ordi !! » »

« Je suis démasqué ? Bon j'avoue !... mais c'est que t'as toujours un truc qui t'arrives, on s'embête jamais avec toi ! »

« Lol »

D'un autre côté, le dénommé Kyoshiro arriva également. Mais la conversation…

« … »

« Kyoshiro ? »

« … »

« Kyoshiro ?! »

« … »

« Kyoshiro ?!! »

« … »

« Bordel, répond crétin !!! »

« Ne t'avises plus de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Moi c'est Kyo… ne me confond pas avec cet imbécile »

« Kyo ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais à me parler, dégage ! »

« … »

« Tu pourrais répondre au moins !! »

« La ferme… t'es chiante ! »

« Jte permet pas ! C'est toi qu'est chiant, laisse moi tranquille !! »

« Attention…si tu veux pas passer de l'état d'esclave à mon lit »

« Pervers ! Lâche moi la grappe ! »

« … »

Puis il y eut un grand blanc. Aucun des deux ne relança la conversation tandis que Yuya continuait de converser avec Yuan. Lui racontant justement ses nombreuses histoires avec Kyo qui faisait rire Yuan plus que nécessaire.

« Mais arrêtes de rire c'est pas drôle !! »

« Si !!! Whahahahahahahahahaha »

« Je vois pas ce qui est drôle ! »

« Ben tu vois… je connais Kyo, logique vu que Aka-sama et les Mibu sont rivaux ! Et tu vois, c'est quelqu'un de froid, même son père laisse couler ses humeurs, son frère ne cherche même pas à le contredire (même s'il le traite un peu comme un gamin, mais un gamin de maternelle sup', ça élève quand même un peu le niveau !) du coup ça me fait rire qu'il ne t'ai pas déjà envoyée six pieds sous terre avec ce que tu lui répond !! »

« Personne n'a jamais osé ? »

« Bien sur que non, c'est le grand Kyo, l'unique, et les seules personnes ayant osées, ben, ça fais longtemps que je les ai pas revues !! »

Yuya resta muette devant l'écran quelques secondes, mais pourquoi dons l'intéressait elle autant s'il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui réponde ? _Mais quel mec bizarre !!!_

« Dis…tu venais me parler pour quoi ? »

« … »

Oh, jte cause !! »

« … »

« Oh t'es riche mais la politesse ça s'apprend !! »

« T'es chiante »

« Ca t'arrêtes pas de la dire…mais pourquoi être venu parler à une fille chiante ? »

« T'es mon serviteur, alors tu dois venir me servir »

« Puis quoi encore ? J'ai pas accepté ! Et je t'ai dis que je pouvais pas ! »

« … »

« Rappelles toi je suis enfermée, sombre abrutis ! »

« … »

« He ! »

« Pourquoi »

« Parce qu'il a peur que je m'enfuis avant la cérémonie du mariage »

« … »

« Kyo ? »

VOTRE CORRESPONDANT NE PEUT PLUS VOUS REPONDRE CAR SON STATUT EST HORS-LIGNE

_Le crétin !_

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent depuis la déconnection intempestive du seigneur Kyo quand la jeune fille arrêta la machine. Yuan étant partis précipitamment sans aucune explication, elle ne voyait plus de raison de rester. Il était 22 heures et les manga la virent de nouveau débarquer.

_Le Japon a au moins le mérite d'avoir les manga !_

Et tandis que la demoiselle entamait la dixième page, la serrure de la porte se fit entendre et une tempête rose débarqua. Yuya fit des yeux ronds…

_La tornade rose… Bouddha aide moi steuuhhh plaiiiit ! _

« Bien le bonsoir ma jeune demoiselle !!! Je suis la ce soir pour te faire plus belle qu'aucune autre !!! On a une heure alors debout !!! »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« A ce que je sais, tu vas rencontrer ton futur prince charmant ce soir !!! »

« Ah non !!! Laisse moi me tirer je me casses de là !!!!!! »

Yuya essaya de passer la porte qui était restée ouverte mais Akari la retint par l'épaule, le visage sombre et de mystérieuses étoiles dans les yeux…soudain, un frisson glacial parcoura le corps de la future épouse si bien qu'elle ne put plus faire un pas. Elle fut obligée de passer l'heure avec ce démon des vêtements. L'heure entière.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortie, elle resplendissait…presque. Vêtue d'une longue robe rose pâle faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux émeraudes, d'une paire de chaussure d'un rose encore plus clair qui donnait l'impression à ses jambes de s'affiner encore d'avantage et coiffée en hauteur avec de multiples mèches retombants à leur aise, la jeune fille aurait pu être splendide…si elle ne tirait pas une tête de déterrée.

Lorsque la charmante Akari s'aperçu de ce détail, Yuya reçu l'engueulade du siècle ce qui l'obligea à se ressaisir…bien que la motivation ne soit pas de la partie.

Un majeur d'homme frappa alors à la porte. Lorsque Akari ouvrit, Yuya se précipita à l'extérieur, espérant s'enfuir…mais…

Alors qu'elle descendait précipitamment les escaliers, une vue la troubla. Dans le hall, son père la regardait tout sourire tandis que face à lui et la regardant tout autant, un homme se tenait droit.

« Mon cher…je pense que ma fille était très pressée de vous voir enfin… »

**Les yeux verts s'agrandirent…**

**Les yeux rouges la transpercèrent…**

**Et…**

**Une nouvelle paire la miroitait avec intensité.**

* * *

**Qui est cet homme ? Que fera Yuya, prise au piège ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 6**

**« Chemin sans détours » **


	7. Chemin sans détours

**Auteur : **Je suis encore en retard ? Je mets de plus en plus de temps ? Gomen ! Le BTS blanc approche…un autre projet en prépa… est égal à moins de temps pour écrire ! Bon, pour éclaircir un peu, je l'ai encore jamais dis clairement je crois mais…

**Aka-san est en fait l'Ex Roi Rouge.**

**Spicycocktail :** Aaaah la rencontre ? Qu'elle rencontre ? Avec qui ? Lol je rigole j'ai fais durer le suspense aussi longtemps qu'il me l'était possible mais là… la réponse à la grande question, Qui est le futur mari est révélée ! Malheureusement oui, mes chapitres sont maintenant un peu courts…mais…manque de temps ! Ton dico a tout à fait raison, Kyo s'ennuis sans elle pour lui répondre ! Mdr moi aussi je veux celle de Lulu !!!! ça donnerais (CY :salut comment ça va ? L : Oh, un poussin…) Ca y est, je me suis mise au boulot et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Mdr je ne suis pas cruelle…mais plus c'est long avant la réponse plus cette dernière est appréciée ! Après tous les pairs que vous avez pris pour savoir qui serait le futur époux…Kyo gagne dans les sondages sans problèmes lol Merci et bonne lecture ! Gros bizoo

**Jenni944 :** Moi ? Sadique ? Oooooh… Lol Ne donne pas de mauvaises idées aux gens…j'ai pas envie d'être torturée ! Voici la suite !!

**I wish I was her :** Si si, je coupe là !! Merci beaucoup !!! (Haha ça a bien du t'arriver une fois de pas aimer… tous n'est pas parfait ) Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture à toi !

**Sweet Tsubaki** : Hehehe oui très évident ça se prêtait super bien pour couper là ! Moi ? J'ai trahis ? Ah bah zut alors… Lol Merci !!!! Bonne lecture à toi car voici la suite !!!

**La-tite-yuya :** Lol, je dirais pas chanceuse… Mdr c'est évident que Kyo est premier des sondages… T'as raison pour son père…c'est un con mais ça, on le savait déjà ! Oui ce serait génial de discuter sur msn avec la Kyo-team ! He bien voici tes réponses ! Bonne lecture !

**Dja-chan** : Génial, ça me fais plaisir que ça te plaise !! Mystérieux…comme toujours ! Merci et voici la suite !

**Sasa :** Koukou ! La suite là voilà ! Tu t'en doutes ? Alors il faudra me dire si t'avais raison ! Ben…là on voit Yuya, normal mais j'ai pas trop tournée la fic sur elle pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture

**Rizahawkeye** : Qui a dit que les yeux rouges étaient à Kyo ? Tout le monde n'a pas les yeux rouges…Quoi que dans Sdk aussi on peu faire ta réflexion… Merci et bonne lecture à toi !  
**Peckforever :** Mdr je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de t'embêter alors je te le dirais pas ! Voilà la suite !

**Gaspy :** Hey oui Yuya a bon goût !! Lol le futur époux est… Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi !!

**Andouille cuite** : Mdr t'aurais pu parier, tu sais, je sais pas si vous vous attendez à cet époux là… Mdr le jour ou Yuya se laissera faire Kyo ne s'intéressera plus à elle !! Mdr c'est pas une gymnaste… elle sait déjà pas fuir correctement… La suite ? C'est tout de suite !!

**Boulette de riz :** Mdr des reproches ? Noooon je suis sûre que s'en est pas… car ça t'as donné envie de lire la suite donc c'est que ça devait pas être un chapitre nul

**Darkhuricaine :** Aaaaaah frangin merci !! Trop de boulot tu peux plus lire ? Lol Prend ton temps… mais ça a intérêt d'être une super fic ;)

**Daffy the hinti** : Au pire Tigre rouge… t'es sûr de ton coup là ? J'ai pas trouvé pire plus bas ? Voyons voir si tu es douée…

**Tomoe Gozen** : Aaaah ça me fais super plaisir que tu aimes !! Bonne lecture à toi !! Bizoo

**Yume no mizuki :** Qui est le fiancé…c'est la question que tout le monde se pose ! Ta réponse est… bonne ? Fausse ? Je sais pas… Bonne lecture !!

**Nebra :** Merci beaucoup !! Mdr je n'irais peut être pas aussi loin en choisissant Bonten… je suis sadique mais avec des limites !! (Bon j'avoue, la dernière fic j'ai vidée Yuya de son sang mais bon…je suis pas beaucoup sadique !) Mdr voyons voir si ma possibilité t'avait effleuré l'esprit ! Bonne lecture !!

**Shakaan :** Mdr… mais si je suis gentille, la preuve je poste le nouveau chapitre ! (Bon d'accord, j'avoue, ça fait deux jours qu'il est prêt !!) S'il vous plaiiiit, ne répondez pas à l'appel tout le monde…sinon je menace de boycotter l'écriture !! Merci Sha-chan pour ta review, voyons si tu vas aimer celui là !!

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 6**

**Chemin sans détours**

« Mon cher…je pense que ma fille était très pressée de vous voir enfin… »

« Je n'en doute point »

Yuya, qui demeurait stoïque au beau milieu des escaliers n'en revenait pas une seconde. Jamais on ne lui avait laissé une seule opportunité de fuir, la porte avait été laissée ouverte mais l'homme était déjà là…l'attendant.

Ses grands yeux verts grands ouverts sur les deux hommes, son père et son promis ne laissèrent échapper aucune larme. Tout deux la regardaient, l'un fier de lui, le second la contemplant sans un mot. Elle se décida alors à atteindre le bas des marches et se remémora ses propres paroles, prononcées juste avant son isolement…

_« Père, peu importe votre décision, je ne me marierais pas, que vous le vouliez ou non, je trouverais un moyen de l'annuler, en privé ou en publique »_

…_en privé ou en publique, hein ?... _

La jeune fille releva la tête fièrement, le regard déterminé et prête à ne jamais abandonner. S'approchant des deux hommes, elle marchait d'un pas sûr et confiant, elle croyait en son futur, un futur autre que celui proposé ici.

Une foi arrivée, elle leur fit face, tout d'abord à son « père », qui arborait fièrement un sourire de vainqueur puis à son promis, qui lui souriait, tout aussi au courant de ce qui se passait que le reste de la demeure. Enfin, l'inconnu décida de faire une intervention.

« Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous dire à quel point vous êtes ravissante »

Tout en disant cela, il lui avait prit la main pour un baiser courtois mais sans aucune chaleur.

_Je ne veux pas d'un tel mari !_

D'un ton froid et sans la moindre sincérité, la jeune fille lui répondit.

« Merci »

« Je sens que vous n'êtes pas très heureuse de la situation… mais rassurez vous, vous serez heureuse à mes côtés »

« Là je pense que vous vous trompez mon cher, je ne vous connais absolument pas et je déciderais moi-même de la personne que j'épouserais… je ne vous laisserez pas, vous et mon père, arriver à vos fins »

Tout en étant calme, la jeune fille avait réussi, d'un ton ferme et avec le regard de circonstance à énoncer tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Désormais, elle attendait une réponse qui mit quelques secondes à arriver. En effet, l'homme, surpris, avait mit quelques temps à faire le tour de la situation.

« Pour ce qui est de me connaître, laissez moi donc me présenter. Oda Nobunaga, pour vous servir ! J'ai 28 ans et suis actuellement à la tête d'une multinationale en expansion. Et en ce qui concerne votre propre choix…je ne suis pas votre père pour vous dire cela, cependant, dans ce monde… cette possibilité est extrêmement rare et à mon humble avis absente dans le cas présent. »

Yuya resta sans voix. L'homme semblait si sûr de lui…Oda…Oda Nobunaga… elle n'était pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour le connaître mais commençait d'hors et déjà à le cerner. Cet homme… il fallait le fuir. Et le fuir vite.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kyoshiro appelait pour la dixième foi un portable qui ne sonnait même pas et laissait, pour la dixième fois le même message.

« Yuya répond moi !! Décroche !! D'habitude ton portable est toujours allumé !!! »

Le jeune homme raccrochait tandis que son frère, pas jumeaux mais l'on aurait presque pu le croire rentrait dans la pièce.

« Arrête de gueuler… »

« Kyo ? Mais j'y peux rien je suis inquiet, Yuya ne répond pas ! Je lui ai demandé de se connecter et elle ne le fait pas, je lui ai téléphoné et elle ne répond pas…Kyo, elle est enfermée dans sa chambre à ne rien faire, alors pourquoi ne peut elle pas répondre ?!!! »

« … »

« Tu prend même pas soin de tes esclaves ? »

« … »

« Kyo !!! »

« La ferme »

« Si tu veux que je la ferme fais quelque chose ! »

Sans la moindre réponse de sa part, Kyo s'en retourna à ses occupations premières, l'alcool. Cependant Kyoshiro le trouva bien étrange après leur petite discussion. Kyo n'avait dès lors plus desserrer les dents, ne serait-ce que pour insulter son frère « d'abruti » quand celui-ci le méritait franchement. Même lorsque Kyoshiro s'était retiré, Kyo n'avait pas bougé, son regard fixant le vide. Le jeune frère avait alors commencé à s'inquiéter, mais cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait revu sa jolie fiancée, Sakuya et ne pouvait en aucun cas la laisser tomber maintenant. Il parti donc, inquiet.

Kyo quand à lui fixait le vide, dans le salon déserté par son frère. Seule la fumée de sa cigarette était en mouvement, le démon ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Mais lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, son père entra dans la pièce, tout sourire, la statue fit une grimace, s'attendant d'hors et déjà à la suite. Toujours se baladant avec un petit oiseau perché sur l'épaule, on pouvait remarqué que les deux fils ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, et pourtant… il s'agissait bien là de ses fils, de sa chaire, de son sang…mais différents. Cet homme puissant dégageait une impression si calme…tellement paisible…qu'il aurait été difficile de lui associer un fils démon. Il possédait de courts cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs qui semblaient vous transpercer, perçants tous vos plus profonds secrets… Son épouse était malheureusement décédée suite à la naissance de leur dernier fils mais heureuse… car sa dernière mission, mettre au monde son fils en bonne santé avait été un succès. Oui son mari avait pleuré, des larmes silencieuses…en privé. Il n'aimait pas à ce qu'on le voit triste et gardait continuellement un sourire calme et serein. Il était chef d'un empire, il restait simple, avait deux fils et se nommait…Muramasa.

L'homme vint prendre place aux côtés de Kyo, calmement et sans un mot. Il resta une minute ainsi puis débuta les hostilités.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Kyo… »

« … »

« Cela n'a pas échappé à Kyoshiro non plus… »

« Lâche moi le vieux… »

« D'habitude tu ne répond pas avant que j'ai trouvé ce qui cloche tout seul… qu'as-tu de particulier aujourd'hui ? »

« … »

« Serait-ce du à cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? »

« … »

Kyo n'avait pas été étonné, son père trouvait toujours rapidement et sans indice ce qui n'allait pas…mais là, il avait été trop vite, qui l'avait donc renseigné ?

« C'est Kyoshiro…qui m'a parlé de la jeune héritière des Aka… »

« … »

« Alors il parait que tu en as fait ton esclave ? Mais n'ai-je pas ouie dire qu'elle t'avait envoyé balader ? »

« T'es chiant le vieux… »

« Moi qui venait te donner les dernières nouvelles de cette famille si atypique… »

« … »

« Est-ce une incitation à poursuivre ? Ce silence… »

Le père souriait toujours. Bien qu'il ai un fils difficile, il avait toujours réussit à en faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Si tu insistes… Ce cher Aka n'a adopté cette fille que pour une seule et même raison, la marier. Il ne s'en serrait pas encombrer sinon, pauvre demoiselle… »

« … »

« Elle a pourtant l'air si gentille… »

« Abrège… »

« Il se trouve que son futur mari est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien… pour la simple raison qu'il s'agit de ton rival de toujours. Dire que déjà à la maternelle tu avais réussi à mettre K.O cet élève du collège… »

« … »

« Oui enfin, tu auras deviné, il s'agit de Oda Nobunaga. Il a repris l'affaire familiale et est une parfaite alliance qui permettrait à la famille Aka de renforcer son pouvoir et de nous dépasser. Mais pour une alliance, il fallait un mariage, hors ce cher Aka n'a pas un seul héritier, ou plutôt, n'avait pas… »

« … »

« Bon, je te l'ai dis…oh, il faudra que tu me présente cette jeune demoiselle, je suis très curieux…enfin, je pense que je la verrai à la soirée que donne son père en l'honneur de son mariage dans trois jours…nous nous devons d'y être, après tout »

« … »

Et l'homme s'en alla comme il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui un Kyo apparemment serein mais intérieurement furieux. Son regard rouge se rétrécit et intérieurement il se sentait pressé d'être à cette fameuse soirée… fumant sa cigarette, le jeune homme se mit donc à réfléchir à sa mise en scène…

…

…

…

…

…

…

« Aka-san… les fiançailles se passeront-ils dans les règles ? Ou comme d'habitude allez vous innover pour l'évènement ? »

Le promis avait posé cette question en connaissance de cause. Cet homme avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais rien faire comme le commun des riches du Japon.

« J'ai décidé de changer les habitudes mon cher… pour la simple raison que nous pourrions avoir de mauvaises surprises… »

En disant cela, l'homme avait regardé sa « fille », craignant une exaction de cette dernière. Elle qui avait le regard furieux, qui se contenait mais qui cherchait continuellement, et il le savait, le moyen d'échapper à sa situation.

« Et comment cela se passera t-il ? »

« J'ai décidé…afin que vous et ma fille vous rapprochiez avant le mariage… de vous faire vivre, seuls tous les deux dans une aile de la résidence. Je suis sûr que vos liens n'en ressortirons que renforcés »

« Comme d'habitude, vous montrez une intelligence élevée monsieur… je suis d'hors et déjà très attaché à votre fille, mais ces quelques jours à deux intensifierons mes sentiments envers elle. J'espère simplement la réciproque possible…car, et croyiez moi mademoiselle, je ne veux que votre bien »

« Alors laisse moi partir »

« Ce n'est pas possible…vous êtes ma future épouse. Il ne serait pas raisonnable de vous laisser aller seule »

Yuya détourna la tête, écoeurée d'entendre tant de mensonges dans une seule et même conversation. Tous les deux voulaient juste asseoir leur pouvoir en l'utilisant elle…

Plus tard, tous deux ainsi que leurs affaires furent menés dans l'aile qui leur était désormais réservée, la jeune fille s'attendait dès lors au pire. Et dans ce moment, elle pensait…des pensées qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir…

_Je préférerais encore être enfermée avec Kyo !! Lui au moins je sais comment lui parler !! Et c'est pas mon futur mari non plus… Je le connais pas depuis longtemps mais… c'est tellement plus facile de parler avec lui… d'accord c'est un pervers alcoolique qui se prend pour un roi…mais il assume, il ne ment pas…moi qui suis devenue allergique aux mensonges… mais pourquoi tout de suite je veux le voir arriver ? Défoncer la porte et mettre ce gros idiot à terre ? Pourquoi…_

D'un coup, Yuya rougi. Pourquoi pensait-elle donc à cet abrutit à ce moment précis ? Elle devait devenir folle…ou bien…

Dans une autre aile de la résidence, Yuan se retenait de mettre son point dans le mur… il savait ce qu'il risquait de ce passer si on laissait ces deux là ensemble trois jours de suite… Et il ne souhaitait pas ça, pas ça, pour sa protégée adorée. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien…

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, un plan mûrissait dans la tête de quelqu'un… il avait regroupé autour de lui ses plus fidèles amis et ensemble préparaient ce qu'ils appelaient affectueusement… le P.A.M.P.S.L.D.D.P, le Plan Anti-Mariage Pour Sauver La Dulcinée Du Patron.

* * *

**Mais quel est donc ce P.A.M.P.S.L.D.D.P ? Qu'arrivera t-il à Yuya, enfermée pendant trois jours avec son futur mari ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 7 :**

**P.A.M.P.S.L.D.D.P**


	8. PAMPSLDDP

**Auteur :** J'ai été moins longue là non ? Et en plus je reviens avec un long chapitre !!!! J'ai bossé dur dessus j'espère que vous aimerez !!!! Sur ce bonne lecture, mais avant, réponses aux reviews et merci !!!!!!

**Princesse d'Argent** : Niehehe il semble que ce plan ait du succès !! En voilà le résultat ! Quand Yuya ne sera plus dans le pétrin, alors j'arrêterais de faire des fics ! Lol à croire que tout le monde fait tout comme d'hab ! Merci beaucoup !! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

**Boulette de riz :** Lol en même temps, si j'avais pas réduis, ça aurait vraiment fais un titre à rallonge ! Bonne lecture et merci !!

**Spicycocktail :** Je te rassure…ce sont des jours fanfictien… tout ça en trois jours normaux ? On veux ma mort… lol eh puis non, finalement ça aura été trois très long jours dirons nous, ça compte pour le respect du temps ? Bonne lecture et merci !!

**Nebra **: Et Yuan trouve encore le moyen d'apparaître dans ce chapitre ! Lol il va ramener du monde, ça oui…mais je te laisse voir ! Mdr he oui j'ai opté pour l'autre bouffon mais il rempli bien le rôle ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci !!

**Cally-sama** : C'est pas grave, je te retrouve à celui-ci !! Lol les protagonistes sont en fait plus nombreux mais ta réponse n'est pas fausse ! Lol pour Yuya…je te croirais presque médium !! Pour ce qui est du reste…c'est beau de rêver !! Lol bonne lecture et merci !!

**I wish I was her** : Oui je crois que personne n'y avait pensé, même moi au début…car on me la pas proposé dans les pronostics ! Haaa peut être as-tu raison ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !! P.S : Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête avec ces compliments…mais vas y continue je t'en pris :D

**Sweet Tsubaki :** Mdr vous aimez vraiment pas le suspense…quel dommage…lol Bonne lecture et merci !!!

**Chibi Rizahawkeye** : Mdr la phrase mignonne ne sera pas pour tout de suite !!! Bonne lecture et mercii !!!!

**Peckforever :** Mdr ça c'est ce qu'on appelle montrer ce que l'on ressent !!! Je ne t'ai pas trop fais languir ? Voici enfin la suite bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !!

**Gaspy :** Et oui, Muramasa est bel et bien à la foi et le père des frères et le rival d'Aka !!! Bonne lecture et merci !!!!

**Andouille cuite :** Mdr en effet, je rigole en lisant que tes pauvres mains, tu les massacres à coup de dents !! Et pourtant l'auteur « normale » et non « sadique » lol que je suis ne fais jamais de suspense…aheum et Kyo est occupé alors il ne sera pas dispo pour le moment !! Bonne lecture et merci !!!

**Baka-han** : Lol ne pleure pas…tu es remise à jour ! Lol c'est vrai que Kyo est le romantisme et la délicatesse incarnée… Mdr qu'elle explication chapeau !!! J'ai bien rigolé, j'avais pas vu la ressemblance avec Pamplemousse… Voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci !!!

**Gaby27 :** Lol disons que pour le moment ces deux là sont juste « attirés » par les fils du destin l'un vers l'autre…mais je laisse mes révélations en suspend car c'est dangereux, je risquerais de trop en révéler vu que pour une fois, je connais la fin !! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !!!!!

**Sasa :** Koukou !! Peut être auras tu bon la prochaine fois !! Voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci !!!

**Jenni944 :** Une idée tordue ? A la base c'est mon idée…lol mais je ne m'y attendais pas non plus !! Mdr moi c'est pas la version jeans en tout cas…en fait, Yuya parle pas beaucoup beaucoup non plus…du moment qu'elle est présente c'est bon ! Bonne lecture et merci !!!

**Darkhuricaine :** Mdr et voici le pro de l'autocensure !!! Contente de te lire frangin !!!! Motivé pour la tienne ? J'en saute de joie d'avance !!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !!!!

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 7**

**P.A.M.P.S.L.D.D.P**

Trois jours s'étaient désormais écoulés…

Yuya n'avait alors été qu'une victime acculée…

Mais que fera donc cette proie, piégée ?

Yuya s'était enfermée, seule, dans l'une des pièces de l'aile Ouest ou on l'avait séquestrée en compagnie de son promis. Les yeux grands ouverts, larmoyants mais ne laissant rien échapper, la jeune fille attendait, attendait qu'enfin l'on vienne les chercher.

**Flash back**

Cela faisait environ vingt minutes que toute personne autre que les « amoureux » avait quitté l'aile Ouest du bâtiment. Oda Nobunaga, son compagnon pour les trois prochains jours avait alors disparu de sa vue tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et la jeune fille commença dès lors à s'inquiéter.

Elle ne savait comment réagir, regardant partout, craignant qu'il ne la surprenne. Peu à peu, son sang se mit à chauffer puis à bouillonner. Son esprit commença alors à perdre patience, à s'emporter. Sa vraie nature ressortait alors qu'elle avait été mise à l'écart du monde extérieur.

Ils étaient enfermés, mais il ne l'emporterait pas !

La guerre avait alors débuté. Lui s'acharnant à vouloir lui faire comprendre que son obstination était veine, elle voulant lui faire lâcher prise absolument. Oda s'était alors montré très pressant et elle monstrueusement grossière, utilisant sans retenue un langage fort... féminin. Une guerre d'endurance avait commencé.

La première journée les vit se disputer, se fuir puis faire la paix l'espace de quelques courtes minutes. Puis la bataille reprenait après ce court repos pour quelques heures de fuites, de tentatives audacieuses de la part de l'homme et de coups de pied mal placés pour la jeune fille… Et quand enfin le soir fut venu, les deux jeunes gens étaient épuisés.

Mais il s'agissait également du moment le plus craint par la demoiselle, en effet, il lui fallait dormir…dormir alors que toutes les clés, fermants bien évidemment les portes, avaient été soigneusement retirées, dormir alors que, comme l'avait si bien planifié son père, ils devaient dormir dans une chambre commune, dormir…alors qu'elle avait pour compagnon, celui qui dénombrait pour la seule journée plus de cinquante tentatives sur sa personne. Alors bien évidemment, elle avait peur… elle était forte oui…mais elle restait une fille et dans son fort intérieur…elle était terrifiée par la nuit qui se profilait à son horizon.

Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer pour dormir. Elle ne voulait pas courir de risques. Le lendemain, elle se lèverait bien plus tôt que son colocataire forcé et s'enfermerait comme elle le pourrait dans la salle de bain de l'étage.

Elle attendit qu'Oda prenne place dans son lit puis rejoint le sien tout en le surveillant. Elle se recouvrit entièrement avec les couvertures et se tourna de façon à garder un œil, grand ouvert, sur son martyr. Ce dernier paraissait dormir paisiblement, se remettant de sa journée, mais elle ne put pas fermer les yeux et, heure après heure, elle le surveilla, ses beaux yeux verts attentifs au moindre mouvement. Alors lorsque arriva le matin tant espéré par Yuya, cette dernière s'endormi.

Visiblement, la jeune fille, soulagée que le jour se lève et épuisée, s'était endormie sans se souvenir qu'elle devait se lever la première. Ainsi, lorsque Yuya ouvrit lentement les yeux, son compagnon était penché sur elle et dans la surprise lui vola un baiser. Ce fut une première victoire.

Ce second jour prit un tournant dramatique pour Yuya qui, dès le matin avait perdu du terrain dans cette bataille. Elle s'était promise qu'il ne la toucherait pas et il l'avait embrassé. A cet instant, elle était partie furibonde dans la salle de bain la plus proche, bloquant la porte sans clé à l'aide de chaises trouvées ci et là sur le chemin. Elle avait mit deux heures avant de ressortir enfin de la pièce devant laquelle l'attendait un Oda tout sourire, la narguant sans trêve.

« Le citron »

« Tu me gonfles ! C'est quoi cette histoire de citron ? »

« Le goût de tes lèvres… »

Yuya rougit à cette réponse. Elle ne s'y attendait sûrement pas et enragea. La bataille repris de plus belle. Fuite, coups et tentatives furent les péripéties du jour comme elles avaient été celles de la veille. Oda Nobunaga menait 1 à 0, mais il n'était pas encore possible de désigner un vainqueur, son adversaire était étonnante et de taille à lui tenir tête.

Et malheureusement pour lui, le score s'égalisa à la pause de midi.

Tout deux avaient déclaré la pause vers midi. L'un mangeant dans un petit salon, l'autre dans la petite cuisine. Et Oda apprendrait bien vite que l'on ne dérangeait pas une Yuya qui se restaurait.

Alors que l'homme eut fini bien vite son repas, il décida, tout en douceur de prendre sa belle par surprise. Après tout les plus belles batailles n'avaient-elles pas été gagnées par la ruse et les pièges ? Sûr de lui, il longea les murs, rentra en silence par la deuxième porte de la cuisine et… une avalanche de balais lui tomba sur la tête. Assis sur le sol, les balais pour compagnons et une bosse sur la tête, il répliqua à cette attaque :

« Non mais t'es folle ??!!! J'aurais pu me faire très mal !!!! »

« C'est pas mon problèmes » répondit une Yuya qui ne s'était pas retournée

« Ne t'ais-je jamais prévenu que le moment du repas est sacré ? » La jeune blonde se retourna alors, un grain de riz au coin de la bouche et les yeux s'illuminant d'un brin de folie.

« C'est pas une raison !!! »

« Si »

« … »

« Au moins, nous sommes à égalité »

En effet, cette victoire fut portée au crédit de la jeune fille, qui, à la fin de son repas, perdit son grain de folie et sauta de joie dans la pièce qui l'avait mené à la cuisine.

_Dieu du repas et de la cuisine sacrée, je te jure de t'honorer à jamais !_

Les balais ayant calmé pour quelques temps les envies de certain…l'après midi se déroula sans trop de soucis et Yuya pu atteindre le soir en toute tranquillité.

Cette fois-ci, ayant passé une fin de journée paisible et ayant tiré les leçons du matin, Yuya décida de dormir tranquillement. On devait venir les chercher le lendemain peu après midi, le cauchemar allait enfin prendre fin. Oda ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le midi, il était couché dos à elle, il ne lui ferait rien, du moins, selon la théorie de la jeune fille.

Mais comme tous auraient pu s'y attendre, la théorie s'avéra fausse. Oda était toujours couché dos à Yuya et cette dernière avait pu trouver facilement le sommeil, ne craignant ni attaque ni mauvaise surprise au réveille. Mais elle n'avait, avant de s'endormir, pu apercevoir à aucun moment le visage de son promis auquel elle avait donné une raison d'avoir honte. Vers le milieu de la nuit, la silhouette de l'homme se retourna dans l'obscurité de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La vengeance allait débuter.

Lentement il se leva et sans un bruit sorti de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, ficelle de cuisine à la main. Et le vrai cauchemar débuta.

Au petit matin, alors que l'on entendait au dehors les oiseaux chanter, la demoiselle ouvrit lentement les yeux après un long sommeil lui ayant fait énormément de bien. Mais une surprise l'attendait…

Elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, n'avait rien senti, rien entendu…rien vu venir. Ses mains attachées dans son dos, ses pieds ficelés, Yuya ne pouvait faire aucun geste, bloquée sur son lit. En face d'elle, une chaise et Oda qui avait le postérieur dessus. Tout sourire, il attendit que Yuya soit entièrement réveillée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Détache moi tout de suite ! »

« Non…j'ai pas envi »

« Imbécile ! Crétin ! Pauvre c… »

« Je serais toi… » la coupa Oda « Je n'irais pas plus loin »

« … »

« Tu es bruyante, tu es mi féminine mi masculine, on ne peut pas dire que la nature ai forcé sur les airbags… mais je te trouves des points positifs quand même…et tu es ma future épouse »

« Moi, je ne vois que des point négatifs…et je serais la dernière des abrutis d'accepter un tel mariage ! »

« Les points positifs… t'as de la personnalité, j'aurais jamais cru tomber sur une fille comme toi dans le milieu et ça m'amuse… »

« Connard »

« Pour le mariage…tu n'as pas le choix »

« Salaud »

« Que c'est vilain dans la bouche d'une jeune fille… »

« Ce n'est pas galant non plus de me ficeler comme du gigot »

« Qu'elle vision originale…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même ficelée, tu ne va pas t'ennuyer »

En ce matin du troisième jour, à quelques heures seulement de la fin, Yuya s'était laissée piéger. Oda s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle… Lorsqu'il fut auprès d'elle, et qui s'apprêtait à profiter de la situation, elle se mit à remuer dans tous les sens, criant à pleins poumons dans les oreilles de son bourreau. Ce dernier, à bout là frappa si fort qu'elle en tomba part terre, projetée. Tel était la nature violente de son compagnon.

Il fit le tour du lit et vint la chercher. Là relevant par l'encolure de son tee shirt, il approcha son visage du sien.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir jouer trop longtemps… je perd patience »

Yuya avait peur, une belle marque rouge qui se tinterait certainement de bleu dans l'heure ornait sa joue. Sur le coup, elle trembla. Elle était forte, elle avait du courage mais voyait ses chances diminuer de seconde en seconde. Soudain, alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus, forcée de regarder dans les yeux cet être ignoble, Oda l'embrassa comme pour montrer sa supériorité. Lorsqu'il se retira…

« Chamallow »

Surprise, Yuya en oublia sa peur.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes lèvres…goût chamallow »

« Idiot !! »

« Tu changes régulièrement de goût ? Ca me donne envie de goûter encore… »

Et sur ces « belles paroles », il se resserra d'avantage contre elle en lui embrassant le cou. Un suçon… deux suçons…trois…quatre… puis Yuya trouva en elle la force, la ficelle ayant cassée, elle lui décocha une baffe comme il n'en avait sans doute jamais eue et le temps qu'il comprenne, elle avait libéré ses chevilles et avait filé pour s'enfermer dans l'une des pièces adjacentes.

**Fin du flash back**

Toujours enfermée, Yuya venait de se remémorer la dernière heure…

« Citron ? Chamallow ?... Mais à quoi il pense ce gros idiot !!!!!!!! »

Bien sur, n'importe qu'elle jeune fille de ce rang, qui aurait réussi à tenir jusqu'au troisième jour et réussi à échapper de justesse à Oda (ce qui, je vous rassure, logiquement, n'existe pas) se serait effondrée en sanglots, transformant la pièce en piscine couverte, mais pas Yuya. Forte de ses difficultés précédentes se di surtout qu'elle avait eu de la chance que le démon n'ai pas remplacé Oda, auquel cas, elle serait obligatoire passée sur le grille. Mais ce n'était pas le démon, elle s'engueula d'avoir pensé à lui en une telle circonstance et chercha le moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Oda Nobunaga n'en revenait pas. Une fille, qui n'était pas encore majeur, qui était une fille et qui arrivait à lui résister avec tant d'entrain… il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais peut être, en ce moment même, était-il en train de réellement tomber amoureux de la jeune et fougueuse Yuya. Certes, il le savait, il était le seul et se rendit vite compte qu'en effet ces trois jours avaient permis un rapprochement mais il ne le croyait pas possible en ce sens là.

Alors, toujours dans la chambre, il s'appuya sur le mur avec la mine d'un perdant. Car oui il avait perdu ce duel car non seulement il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins, mais de surcroît, il était tombé dans le pire des pièges existant, l'amour. Lentement, la tête baissée, il se laissa glisser le long du mur…vaincu.

Vers treize heures, Yuan ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans l'aile Ouest. Aka-sama venait de lui demander de ramener le couple et le garde du corps, inquiet, avait couru dans la crainte de retrouver Yuya dans un sale état. Il fit toutes les premières pièces et ne trouva pas âme qui vive. Alors il commença à appeler sa protéger, mais sans doute ne l'entendait elle pas car aucune réponse de se fit entendre. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva devant la chambre ou les deux jeunes gens avaient passé leurs nuits, la peur le prit à la gorge. Lentement il avança, appelant, signifiant sa présence mais personne ne répondit, alors il entra franchement. Tout d'abord, il ne vit personne puis, alors qu'il s'en retourna pour continuer ses recherches, trouva Oda Nobunaga, assis par terre, le dos adossé au mur, les jambes repliées sur lui et entourées de ses bras. La tête enfouie dans ses membres, il ne prêta aucune attention à l'homme, qui, voyant cela, fut encore plus inquiet pour sa jeune protégée.

Il se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes, appelant Yuya sans cesse. Quand soudain, au bout de la quatrième, il trouva une porte visiblement bloquée. Il tenta de forcer mais rien ne fit, la porte de s'ouvrit que de quelques centimètres supplémentaires.

« Yuya ?! T'es là ? Hey répond bordel !! »

Il n'entendit rien. Puis comme des pas. Enfin, il vit le visage de Yuya dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Yuan ?! »

« Yuya tu vas bien ? Ouvre moi ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans discuter, heureuse de voir un visage amical. Lorsque les nombreuses chaises qui bloquaient l'entrée furent dégagées, Yuya eu la surprise d'être enlacée par un Yuan visiblement soulagé.

« Tu n'a rien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire… mais j'ai eu chaud ! Je suis si contente de te voir Yuan !! »

« Moi aussi, tellement content ! Quand j'ai croisé Nobunaga dans la chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, j'ai eu peur ! »

Yuan, toujours un bras sur l'épaule de Yuya l'encouragea donc à prendre le chemin du retour. Elle avança donc en direction de la chambre afin de récupérer ses affaires. Elle n'avait plus peur, rien ne lui arriverait avec Yuan à ses côtés. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Nobunaga, elle ressenti de la pitié, de la pitié pour l'homme qui avait voulu qu'elle soit sienne. Puis elle passa, prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans un mot en compagnie de Yuan qui avait entre temps, dit à l'homme qu'il pouvait sortir.

…

Quatre heures étaient passées depuis la libération du « couple ». Yuya n'avait pas même adressé un regard à son « père » tellement la fureur courait dans ses veines. Elle était juste montée dans sa chambre en compagnie de Yuan et n'en était plus sortie depuis lors. Ce fut en milieu d'après midi qu'elle appris alors que la passagère déprime de Nobunaga n'avait pas duré. L'homme était désormais de nouveau en pleine forme et se préparait pour la cérémonie du soir.

Pour elle, l'horreur continuait. Frénétique suite d'évènements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Bientôt, l'heure de se préparer arriva et la tornade pointa le bout de son nez, envoyant promener Yuan à l'extérieur de la chambre. Ce dernier regarda une dernière fois la porte et reparti la tête de basse, ne sachant comment aider Yuya.

Dans la pièce, les habits volaient, les chaussures s'écrasaient lourdement à l'autre bout de la pièce et les odeurs mélangées de parfums, de laque et de maquillage embaumaient l'air déjà lourd. Akari la Rose comme aimaient à l'appeler les serviteurs ou bien la Tornade Rose pour Yuya avait déjà tout préparer afin que la jeune fille attire tous les regards et séduise même ses plus farouches opposants. Une occasion comme celle-ci, disait elle, ne devait pas être négligée et en effet, la « femme » ne laissa rien au hasard. Robe simple et verte à manches courtes afin de souligner la simplicité mais la beauté de la jeune fille. Fines chaussures à demi talons dans un vert plus soutenu et épousant ses jambes tout en les prolongeant. Cheveux libres, décorés ci et là par de magnifiques bijoux et pinces d'une couleur similaire à celle des chaussures et maquillage léger, montrant la jeunesse, soulignant ses traits mais pas trop.

Yuya était magnifique, si ce n'était ce visage triste, ou plutôt en colère. Puis Akari posa la touche finale à son chef d'œuvre, un simple collier. Une fine chaîne d'or auquel pendait une petite pierre verte et brillante.

Puis la Tornade partit et la porte se referma derrière elle à clef, laissant la demoiselle à ses pensées avant le grand soir qui annoncerait officiellement ses fiançailles.

…

Vers 19 heures enfin, la porte de la chambre de la fiancée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son « père ».

« Il est l'heure, ma fille »

« Je ne suis la fille de personne »

« C'est vrai, bientôt tu sera plutôt la femme d'un autre »

Et sans réponse tout deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui les amena dans un silence pesant à la salle ou la fête aurait lieu. Fidèle à son image, l'homme garda le sourire tout du long, il savait qu'il avait gagné, elle ne pouvait pas fuir, pas maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le chauffeur vint leur ouvrit la porte. Aka-san descendit le premier suivit de Yuya. Les seules personnes présentent dans l'entourage, bien qu'appartenants aux employés ne quittèrent pas la jeune fille des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en compagnie de son père dans le bâtiment.

Ce bâtiment, richement décoré avait déjà vu arriver une centaine d'invités mondains tous plus beaux et bien habillés les uns que les autres. Mais Yuya resta la plus jolie du moment.

Yuya se sentait mal. Tout le monde la regardait, la dévisageait comme une bête que l'on envoi en connaissance de cause à l'abattoir. Et pour elle, le terme était fort exact. Les invités s'amassaient, jacassaient, riaient…seule une n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Soudain, le monde se tu. Le fiancé venait d'arriver, le sourire aux lèvres. Lui pouvait d'ailleurs faire le fier. Il allait se marier par intérêt avec la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Tout le début de la soirée se passa comme toute autre fête, discutions, papotages féminins tous plus sans intérêt les uns que les autres et rapprochements financiers. La routine les habitait lorsque son père vint la voir et lui ordonna de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Lorsque tout deux furent sur la petite estrade prévue, Aka-san invita Oda Nobunaga à les rejoindre.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie de nous avoir fait l'honneur de venir ce soir… »

Muramasa, assis non loin de là, un verre à la main regardait avec calme la scène tout en se demandant ou pouvaient bien se trouver ses fils. Il les soupçonnait depuis quelques jours de préparer quelque chose, ce qui piqua sa curiosité.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter ma fille. Oh je le sais, vous la connaissez déjà mais je me permets de réitérer les présentations. Voici ma fille, Yuya Aka et héritière de mon empire… »

Les nombreux convives saluèrent la jeune fille en levant légèrement leurs verres en signe de salutation et de respect. Respect fictif qui amusait Muramasa qui dans son coin, savait ce qui en retournait, comme chacun dans cette pièce.

« A nos côté se trouve comme vous le savez Oda Nobunaga, notre jeune entrepreneur plein d'avenir… »

De nouveaux les verres se levèrent, montrant qu'ils avaient bien reçu le message « il est important, ne le sous-estimez pas ». Une nouvelle fois, Muramasa s'en amusa. Seraient ils un jour capable de dire tous ce à quoi ils pensaient ? Tous savaient que leurs voisins ne pensaient pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient et pourtant, tout le monde continuait cette mascarade gigantesque.

« Je vous annonce officiellement… »

Mais Aka-san ne pu continuer sa phrase, interrompu par l'extinction soudaine de toutes les lumières. Le fait que tous soient plongés si subitement dans le noir fit émerger d'un premier silence une nuée de chuchotements, de plaintes, d'indignations. Puis tous entendirent un bruit au plafond, ce qui les fit taire.

Enfin, comme pour répondre à ce silence plein de questions, une lumière, venant du plafond vint éclairée l'entrée. Un beau jeune homme s'y trouvait et tous le reconnurent. Les chuchotements reprirent et redoublèrent en intensité.

« C'est le fils Sanada… »

« …pour qui se prend t-il ?... »

« Comment ose t-il ?... »

Le jeune homme arborait un large sourire, puis, au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il avait voulu laisser le temps aux invités d'assimiler les évènements, il prit la parole.

« Bien le bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs !!! Je me présente, Yukimura Sanada, pour vous servir…surtout les demoiselles ! »

Le dit Yukimura s'inclina dans une magnifique révérence, ajoutant un clin d'œil pour les charmantes demoiselles de l'assistance. Puis le lumière s'éteignit, laissant Yukimura disparaître dans l'obscurité. Des râles se firent de nouveaux entendre jusqu'à ce que la lumière se rallume, éclairant la seconde entrée. Un second jeune homme mais que cette fois ci Muramasa reconnu comme l'un de ses deux fils, la soirée risquait d'être pleine de surprises.

_Kyo…pourquoi je dois faire ça…je sais que tu aimes faire les choses en grand mais bon, ya des limites… _

Kyoshiro, gêné, se présenta à son tour…

« Enchanté… Je m'appelle Kyoshiro Mibu, partisan de la paix dans le monde !! »

Comme à son habitude, Kyoshiro, stressé, en avait légèrement rajouté. La foule, étonné de voir l'un des fils Mibu resta bouche bée. Et la lumière s'éteignit une nouvelle fois.

Quand cette dernière se ralluma, elle n'éclaira aucune entrée, mais l'un des coins de la pièce. Un jeune y était assis, le regard dans le vide.

« Hm ? »

Le « public » ne préféra faire aucun commentaire, ayant reconnu cet énergumène que personne ne pouvait oublier. En effet, à l'âge de 5 ans, alors que tous étaient pareillement réunis, le petit avait brûlé la moitié de la demeure d'accueil en voulant attraper un joli papillon. Puis l'éclairage faibli de nouveaux, se rallumant dans un autre coin, éclairant le frère, jamais très loin.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais là… »

Mais là, les protestations fusèrent, comment un si bon élève, de si bonne famille qui faisait la fierté de tous pouvait ainsi agir ? Mais bientôt on ne le vit plus non plus. Et tous se tournèrent vers la prochaine cible de ce rayon lumineux éclairant une autre fierté. Akira. Adossé au mur, la main droite portée au menton et les yeux fermés ne prononça que quelques mots.

« Je ne le comprend pas… »

Dans son coin, Muramasa se retenait. Il était amusé, ses fils lui auraient vraiment tout fait. Mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

La lumière éclaira alors, et pour la plus grande surprise de Yuya Akari qui était à la fois la tornade qui l'avait habillé et une camarade de classe de Kyo. Elle occupait le quatrième coin.

« Bonsoir tout le moooonde, vous trouvez comment mon travail ? Elle est jolie ma Yuya hein ? »

Instinctivement sans vraiment réfléchir, les gens hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Akari En fut très fière, fit un petit coup, que chacun lui rendit, toujours comme hypnotisé et la lumière sur elle ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Puis la lumière éclaira enfin le centre de la pièce, en plein milieu de la foule qui ne protestait plus. Une brune aux cheveux courts apparus.

« Ne m'ébloui pas trop Sarutobi, je ne veux pas que mon teint soit gâché par la lumière… »

Evidemment, tous reconnurent en elle la meilleure source de renseignement de toute la ville, la délicieuse Izumo no Okuni, qui salua d'ailleurs de son plus beau sourire l'entourage. Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans le noir, Oda Nobunaga avait visiblement passé son seuil de tolérance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque !!? Qu'on rallume les lumières !»

Mais la demande ne fut pas acceptée et la réponse qu'il eut fut diffuse dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Des voies s'élevant ça et là, de part et d'autre de la pièce…

« Oh que c'est méchant…toutes cette agressivité alors que la salle est remplie de jeunes demoiselles fragiles… »

« … Il fait noir… »

« …Imbécile… »

« Vous pourriez être plus poli, nous avons mis du temps à vous préparer ceci… »

« Ma petite abeille joue l'acteur vexé ? »

« SILENCE !! »

Tous se turent. Nobunaga perdait patience…comme IL l'avait prévu. Soudain, tous purent entendre un petit cri semblant venir de la fiancée. Nobunaga s'énerva de plus belle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous à ma fiancée ? »

Une voix pas encore entendue, un personnage pas encore vu se tenait, à l'entendre, à la droite d'Aka-san. Ce fut alors que les lumières se rallumèrent, commandées par le jeune Sasuke Sarutobi, jeune ami de Sanada Yukimura. Et l'on pu découvrir avec stupéfaction que là ou ce tenait Yuya se dressait désormais Kyo Mibu, fils du grand Muramasa, l'égal d'Aka-san et qu'il tenait dans ses bras une Yuya étonnée, princesse d'un soir.

A ce moment, le démon vit les mines ébahies, son père sourire sur sa chaise, le fiancé, son rival de toujours, la voix coupée tant le colère était forte et Aka-san, qui avait perdu son sourire froid et ouvert des yeux assassins. Le fils de son rival, je fils de son égal… venait de faire échouer son plan. Kyo afficha un sourire vainqueur, aussi bien à son « colis » qu'à l'assemblée tout en prononçant ces seules paroles :

« J'ai gagné »

Puis l'on vit Yukimura avancer, monter sur une table, fier de cette situation exceptionnel qui changeait son petit traintrain quotidien.

« Que le P.A.M.P.S.L.D.D.P commence !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tout en levant le bras en signe de départ, tous se mirent en mouvement, ne laissant aucun temps de réaction. Luciole déclencha un petit feu, afin d'accaparer l'attention du plus grand nombre, Shinrei tendit une corde au sol, afin de ne laisser passer que le patron en se demandant encore pourquoi il était venu, Akari, à l'aide de sa bonne humeur et son agressivité naturelle obnubila tellement bien certains convives que ceux-ci ne firent même pas attention à la fuite et à la pagaille. Akira était quand à lui parti dans un théorème sur les samurai tellement intéressant que les plus érudits de l'assemblée étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

En définitive, ne restaient plus concentrés sur l'affaire que Muramasa tout sourire sur sa chaise, Nobunaga rageant sur son estrade à côté d'un Aka très, très en colère. Puis dans les acteurs de ce plan Anti-Mariage, Sasuke aux lumières, Okuni qui observait avec le plus grand intérêt la scène, Yukimura au micro en commentateur et Kyo qui passait la porte, Yuya accrochée à son cou.

« Sur notre droite ! La charmante Akari se débrouille superbement bien, hommes et femmes hypnotisés à merveille !! Mes amis c'est fantastique avec quel tact notre petit Akira nous sors un théorème sur le pouce !!!! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux mesdames et messieurs !! Luciole éteint lui-même ses flammes, aidé par dix de nos plus charmantes participantes, des fans sans doute !!!! Mais quel dommage, Shinrei n'est pas en course pour le meilleur « détourneur d'attention » de la soirée et se place en dernière position derrière Akari, Akira et Luciole… Devra t-il obéir aux volontés de ses complices ? Tout ceci dans notre prochaine épisode spécial !!!! Je ne t'oubli pas mon petit Sasuke, ton habilité aux lumières te rapportera un câlinou !!! Sur ce, mesdames et messieurs, nous terminons cette émission sans plus attendre !! Publicité !!!! »

Et il dit « Que la lumière s'éteigne » et la lumière s'éteignit. Lorsque l'un des serveur parvint enfin à la rallumé, tous étaient partis, emportant avec eux la précieuse fiancée.

Au dehors, au volant d'une grosse camionnette aux couleurs hippie prêtée par Yukimura et avec à son volant Bontenmaru démarre en trombe.

Les fuyards fuyaient et les invités tempêtaient

Le P.A.M.P.S.L.D.D.P était un succès.

* * *

**Yuya a enfin été sauvée, comment réagira t-elle à cet évènement si surprenant ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 8 :**

**Titre inconnu **


	9. Marques cachées

**Auteur :** Bon je sais c'est un chapitre court…mais un chapitre de transition alors on comprend hein ? Enfin bon bref le voilà tout beau (j'espère) et tout neuf !! Bonne lecture !!

**Andouille cuite :** Une pastèque ??? L'auteur doit vraiment être un cas…hein ? C'est moi l'auteur tu dis ? Aaaaaah…. Ah bah je suis mal alors… Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que le plan t'ait plus, j'avais un peu peur qu'il ne soit pas assez spectaculaire… Lol ah mais oui, ils sont trop pauvres, tout le monde le sait… Voilà je poste la suite alors bonne lecture !!!

**I wish I was her :** J'ai bien lu ? Ah parce que je croyais une seconde que je devais changer mes lunettes… Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait plaisir qu'il plaise ! Mdr oui, c'est de l'avoir vu dans ce rôle dans une fic comique qui m'a plu aussi !! Ohoh tu me flattes… vas y continue te gènes pas : D En tout cas merci et bonne lecture !!

**Sweet Tsubaki** : Oh oui mais c'est un bordel organisé ! Lol Et puis tu connais Yuya…de temps en temps elle dit rien…mais chassez le naturel il revient au galop !

**Darkhuricaine** : Merci bien frangin !!! Voici la suite !!! (Ya pas de muraille c'est bon tu peux venir lire !! ; ) )

**Daffy the hinti :** Merciiiiiiiiiii : D (auteur hyper contente !!) Voici la suite attendue !

**La-tite-yuya :** Ah génial je suis contente que tu ais aimé et merci beaucoup !! Haha c'est un petit chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !!

**Princesse d'argent** : He oui, il n'y a pas plus doué que la Kyo team !!! Oui, j'imagine pas si ça avait été quelqu'un genre Sakuya à sa place, elle aurait pas survécue !! Merci beaucoup !!! Bonne lecture et gros bizoo !!

**Spicycocktail :** Planante et impossible ? Oh sans doute !! Ca je te l'accorde lol !!! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et de rien !! Mdr ah la cuisine… l'histoire de ta vie ? Oh raconte nous ça de plus près… Ah la bouffe ? Alala…qui peu résister à la bouffe ?!! Allez bonne lecture !!

**Gaby27 **: J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu « je l'aime pas »… ouff…et merci beaucoup !! Je sais pas si j'écris vraiment bien mais ça me fais plaisir qu'on me le dise !! Promis je continue…même si pour le « vite » c'est pas gagné lol Allez bonne lecture !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** Ohohoh c'est que je vais rougir avec de telles compliments…mais je t'en pris, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Lol Voici la suite, bonne lecture !!

**Jenni944 :** Ohoh le bleu ? T'inquiète, il revient ! ; ) Bonne lecture !! Et merci !!

**Boulette de riz :** Hehe ben oue, Akira est le pro et ça lui colle à la peau les théories !!! Et Muramasa…je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer indigné…pour moi, il pouvait que se marrer ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !!

**Baka-han :** Lol pour le chamallow… j'ai vu ça dans un anime (love Hina ? Il me semble… pour le citron aussi me semble bien d'ailleurs…) Je l'explique pas de toute manière… mais l'imaginer je trouve ça pas mal :p Ah mais oui qu'on aura vu, Akira est un excellent orateur quand il veut…mais oui je vous dit…mais personne me crois… Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi !!

**Gaspy **: hehe merciiiiiii ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 8**

**Marques cachées**

La camionnette bariolée avançait, avançait… et ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Bonten au volant, Akari, Akira et Sasuke tassés à ses côtés et le reste de la troupe à l'arrière, la petite camionnette hippie s'enfilait les rues les unes après les autres sans se retourner.

Lorsque qu'ils s'aperçurent que personne ne semblait les poursuivre, ils firent une pause à côté d'une grande fontaine ou tous se rafraîchirent. Lors de cette pause, personne ne remarqua le regard attristé que Akari lança à la jeune Yuya.

En effet la jeune demoiselle était la seule, hors Kyo, à ne pas plonger la tête dans l'eau. Oui, car l'ambiance de la fête, les efforts fournis…la tention, tout avait asséché les palais de nos jeunes héros. Mais Yuya ne remarqua pas le regard d'Akari tout comme elle ne fit pas attention à celui de Kyo.

Soudain, Sasuke, délicat, comme à son habitude engagea la conversation avec Yuya :

« Tu ne bois pas ? Tu veux de l'eau ? »

« Hum…non ça ira, merci Sasuke-kun »

Puis un long silence repris place…lorsque, cinq ou six minutes plus tard, timidement, la petite princesse repris :

« M…merci…à vous tous… »

« … »

Tous les regards étaient tournés sur elle, la faisant rougir à outrance. Soudain, Kyoshiro fit une remarque étrange.

« Yuya…je sais que c'était un jour spécial mais…tu n'es pas un peu trop maquillée ? Ce n'est pas ton habitude….Ah, pas que ça me gène ou quoi, seulement…ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

« Kyoshiro… »

Yuya ne répondit pas, se contentant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Beaucoup pensèrent que la question était ridicule, inadaptée à la situation…tous rigolèrent. Akari faisant semblant de rire…de ne rien savoir. Soudain, alors que Yuya riait, Kyo s'approcha d'elle. Pendant quelques secondes qui passèrent incroyablement vite, Kyo l'attrapa au niveau du cou avec sa main droite et l'entraîna vers la fontaine, sans forcer, il lui plongea la tête dans la fontaine et la remonta peu après. Instinctivement, la jeune fille essuya de ses mains son visage trempé…

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS Kyo….tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?... »

« … »

Personne ne répondit. L'eau avait fait couler le maquillage…elle avait achevé le tout en essuyant l'eau… Akari se précipita.

« Yuya ton maquillage !!! »

« Qu… »

« On voit tout !!!! »

« Tout…NON !! »

Le maquillage, comme le comportement de la tornade rose le laissait entendre, ne servait pas à maquiller…pas directement du moins. Le fait que ce ne fut pas le style premier de Yuya avait ainsi été éclairci… le maquillage servait à cacher des marques. Un beau et gros bleu en dessous de l'un de ses yeux…de multiples suçons… Pour la première fois, Yuya vit Kyo l'air étonné… puis furieux. Elle lui découvrait des émotions jamais affichées, ou du moins, qu'il ne lui avait pas montré.

Beaucoup de questions furent alors posées à Yuya, parmi elles, l'éventualité d'avoir été…

« NON !!! Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé me faire ça… je ne l'aurais pas permis !!! »

Un lourd silence prit place. Ils étaient gênés, perdus… furieux, ou du moins, une personne l'était.

Tout le monde regagna alors la camionnette. Yukimura prit le volant et raccompagna rapidement tout le monde chez soit…lorsque vint la question de savoir ou irait Yuya, alors que la camionnette était garée devant la propriété Mibu, Kyo attrapa vivement le bras de la jeune demoiselle. La réponse était donnée et tout se déroula sans un mot.

Une dernière fois, Yuya se courba et remercia Yukimura et les autres. Ils le savaient, ou plutôt s'en doutaient, ils ne la reverraient pas avant un moment, alors, tous lui firent un dernier sourire. Ils ne la connaissait pas plus que ça mais s'y étaient tout de même attaché.

…

Dans l'entrée de la grande demeure Mibu, un homme souriant attendait. Yuya fut d'abord surprise. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit un Kyoshiro souriant et faisant le pitre ne sachant comment expliquer la présence de la jeune fille. Puis elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, Kyo se tenait droit et regardait l'homme dans les yeux, sans broncher. Alors sans attendre, elle se courba le plus bas qu'elle pu.

« Je vous pris de m'excuser… tout est de ma faute… »

Kyo la regarda étonné mais repris vite son sérieux. Kyoshiro se calma, murmurant son prénom… L'homme quand a lui garda son sourire.

« Mademoiselle, pas besoin de vous excuser… vous êtes la bienvenue. Kyo, il faudrait que l'on parle »

Et Muramasa s'en retourna vers une porte suivit de son fils aîné alors que Kyoshiro s'employa à mettre Yuya à l'aise.

…

« Kyo…je n'ai besoin d'aucune explication, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu et j'ai pu reconstituer la situation… seulement, légalement, cette jeune fille dépend de la famille Aka et il s'agit d'un enlèvement… »

« … »

« Je n'approuve pas non plus les méthodes qu'ils ont employés, méthodes, à ce que j'ai pu voir sur cette jeune fille, marquantes »

« … »

« Je sais aussi que quoi que je te dise… tu ne m'écoutera pas. Que quoi que la justice veuille faire, tu resteras sur la route que tu as choisi… je veux seulement te dire que je suis là si tu as besoin de demander mon aide… mais que je n'agirait, car je te connais, que si tu me le demande… »

« … »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire… enfin, mis à part ça, je trouve que tu n'as pas mauvais goût... »

« … »

Sur ces paroles et après une conversation ressemblant d'avantage à un monologue, Kyo sorti de la pièce sous le regard bienveillant de son père. Mais lorsqu'il alla dans le salon, ne trouva personne. Et ce fut ainsi dans toutes les pièces de la maison…il n'en restait plus qu'une… lorsqu'il entra dans sa propre chambre, il eut une vision qu'il pensait sans doute ne jamais avoir… son frère était martyrisé par une femme, et dans sa chambre à lui.

Visiblement… Yuya n'était pas très traumatisée…et ça, il le retiendrais.

* * *

**Comment Kyo se débrouillera t-il au sujet de Yuya ? Le laissera t-on faire comme il le souhaite ? Yuya supportera t-elle le démon ? Que le démon va-t-il lui faire ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 9 :**

**Echappatoire **


	10. Echappatoire

**Auteur :** Et me revoilà !! Je dirais juste deux choses… merci pour toutes les reviews et qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Yuya…

**Gaby27 :** Oui, une peur bleue lol Comment Kyo va réagir… je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien subir l'une de ses réactions… : p Voici la suite bise

**Princesse d'Argent** : Mdr et c'est pas le seul moment où Kyoshiro souffre !! Lol merci beaucoup et merci de me pardonner !! En remerciement, un chapitre ou on voit un peu de la vie chez Kyo… Gros bizoo à toi

**Spicycocktail **: Mdr tu es la clairvoyance même !! Pour le moment Nobu, on le laisse se remettre…Mdr je te laisse juger si c'est assez embarrassant pour te plaire !! Merci et bonne lecture !!

**Baka-han :** Lol oui il a vu les blessures…après, à savoir ce qu'il va faire contre Nobu… Mdr je me demande dans le duo Kyo Akira qui parlerait le plus…Kyo est tellement bavard… A ça, pour être coincée…Yuya est coincée… lol je te laisse découvrir !! Bonne lecture

**I wish I was her** : Merci : D je fais de mon mieux !! Lol et oui…c'est ça les fiancé à tendance violente ! Déjà on va voir comment ils passent le lendemain !! Oh je crois que Kyo supporte très bien… Voici la suite bonne lecture !!

**Boulette de riz** : Lol suspense un jour suspense toujours… lol Bonne lecture

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye** : Oui ça me va très bien, j'adore même !!! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite bonne lecture !!

**Gaspy :** Lol et oui…c'est quand même le démon, et même si elle est forte, bah c'est Kyo ! Lol Bonne lecture et merci !

**Sweet Tsubaki** : Mdr ravie que ça te plaise !! Voici la suite, merci et bonne lecture !!

**La-tite-yuya :** Kyoshiro souffre tout le temps pauvre piquet… merci ! Je te présente la cohabitation du premier jour !! Bonne lecture !! Bise

**Tempopo** : Merci ça me fait très plaisir !! Lol courage voici la suite… Merci et bonne lecture à toi !

**Daffy the hinti** : Lol donc si tu veux t'engager direction le bureau d'enregistrement dans la Kyo-team, dirigé par Shinrei ! Lol désolée pour la longue attente, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi !!

**Tome Gozen** : Merci beaucoup ! Lol voici la suite apparemment tant attendue !! Bonne lecture !!!

**Andouille cuite :** Aaaaaah merci : D (regard plein de joie) oh mince je t'aimais bien en version immature !!! Lol En tout cas voici la suite très chère !!! Bonne lecture !!

**Shakaan **: Lol la voici ! Merci pour la review et bonne lecture Sha-chan

**Jenni944 :** Lol je dirais…. Ah non je dirais rien, bonne ou mauvaise je te laisse découvrir !! Voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci !!

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 9**

**Echappatoire**

La jeune fille dormait drapée dans de somptueux draps de soie. Le sommeil profond et plongée dans l'ombre d'une chambre sans lumière, elle rêvait.

Yuya se trouvait dans la maison de son enfance. Nue, elle marchait sans que quiconque ne la voit, ne sente sa présence. Elle revoyait ainsi sa mère, active et généreuse aider la voisine, âgée, en difficulté. Elle revoyait son père, lisant son journal, une cigarette à la main et un thé à proximité. Elle se revoyait, petite, dessinant comme une enfant bien sage dans un coin du salon. Puis elle revoyait son grand frère, à ses côtés la félicitant pour son joli dessin.

Une larme commença à perler le long de sa joue, son frère… combien de fois avait il été là pour elle ? Il s'était tant occuper d'elle et lui avait tant appris… puis il était parti, brutalement. Et maintenant, elle en rêvait. Sa vraie famille…celle qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et non par intérêt. Elle regrettait.

Soudain, une voix lui parvint dans le lointain, comme une voix cherchant son chemin, comme une voix la cherchant, comme une voix lui demandant de revenir… alors lentement, la demoiselle dormant ouvrit ses lourdes paupières… de petits yeux verts, larmoyants apparurent… apercevant de ce fait la personne à qui appartenait la voix…

« KYOSHIRO »

Le jeune homme fut vite fait mit à la porte sous une pluie de surnoms tous plus « affectueux » les uns que les autres. A sa vue, Yuya s'était éveillée très vite…si vite, que le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la raison de sa présence, cataloguée de « perverse ».

Mais lorsque la tempête fut calmée, le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle approche.

« Yuya… je suis pas un pervers… »

« Mais bien sur… »

« C'est vrai ! Je suis entré parce qu'il fallait te réveiller…et tu pleurait dans ton sommeil…alors j'ai voulu te réveiller en douceur… »

« … »

« Mais bon, nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion de la douceur… »

Comme à leur habitude, Kyoshiro et Yuya oublièrent aussitôt leur conflit matinal. Kyoshiro attendit Yuya qui se préparait. La raison pour laquelle il avait décidé d'aller la réveiller était qu'il était à l'heure actuelle presque midi et que, la belle au bois dormant devait se réveiller avant le repas. Lorsque cette dernière eut donc terminé de se préparer, ils descendirent tous deux à la salle à manger où étaient déjà installés Kyo et son père. Les réactions à son arrivée furent bien différentes :

« … »

« Bienvenue Yuya-san… asseyez-vous donc »

La jeune fille s'excusa poliment et prit place sur les recommandations de son hôte. Kyo ne l'avait regardé que lors de son arrivée et n'avait prononcé aucune parole. Son regard ne s'était d'ailleurs plus posé sur elle de tout le repas ce qui la perturba silencieusement. Cependant, les autres membres de la famille n'étaient pas muets et animaient amicalement le déjeuner.

« Vous auriez dû voir la furie au réveil… ça me change de Kyo qui m'assassine du regard mais ne dit rien ! »

« Yuya-san, vous avez apparemment un tempérament de feu »

« Oh…non je vous assure… »

« Oh non Yuya ! Tu te mets à jouer les gentilles filles !! C'est pas du jeu ou alors fais le avec nous aussi… j'ai besoin de tendresse moi, pas de nouveaux bleus ! »

Tous rigolèrent hormis Kyo alors que Yuya faisait plus ample connaissance avec le maître des lieux. Il était simple, ne se servait pas d'astuces ni de compliments futiles et avait le regard pur mais pénétrant des gens calmes et clairvoyants. Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie et étrangement en sécurité dans la demeure Mibu. Soudain, Muramasa devint sérieux :

« Yuya-san… après le repas si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais vous parler, cela sera-t-il possible ? »

« Oui bien sur, tout ce que vous voulez »

A cette déclaration, le regard de Kyo se porta sur son père. Il savait d'hors et déjà le discours que le vieux allait tenir à la jeune fille et trouvait cela totalement inutile. Comme il aimait à le faire comprendre régulièrement à son père, il irait sur sa propre voie, par ses propres moyens et peut importe les obstacle sur son chemin. Nul besoin dès lors d'explications toutes plus ennuyantes et rébarbatives les unes que les autres. Comme pour montrer son désaccord, le fils aîné se leva alors, prenant la direction de sa chambre sous les yeux étonnés de son frère et de son invitée.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui mademoiselle… il est tel qu'il est, il faut juste tenter de trouver la signification de ses actes »

« P'pa je ne sais pas comment tu fais… j'ai beau vivre sous le même toit, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la fréquence qui permet de le décoder !! »

« Question de technique sans doute… »

Comme il avait été annoncé plus tôt, Muramasa entra, Yuya à sa suite, dans le grand bureau où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Il était toujours souriant et Yuya doutait que le moindre reproche lui serait fait…quoiqu'elle se reprochait tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Muramasa resta debout devant la fenêtre et proposa à Yuya de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

« Yuya-san… je voudrais tout d'abord vous dire que je ne vous reproche absolument rien… cette situation… vous en avez été la principale victime. »

« … »

« Mon fils…je savais qu'un jour il ferait quelque chose de ce genre. Vous avez du vous en rendre compte… Kyo dépasse le système »

« Oui… »

« De plus…j'approuve personnellement sa décision. Il a eu le courage de montrer ce qu'il voulait sans chichi inutiles… »

« Mais je me demande…pourquoi ? Je ne connais Kyo que depuis peu et…mis à part qu'il ait fait de moi sa prétendue esclave, nous ne nous connaissons que peu »

« C'est vrai… mais quelque chose chez vous a certainement intrigué Kyo au point qu'il n'acceptait pas la situation. Il est ainsi… mais il n'y a pas que lui… vous avez accepté de rester ici, vous l'avez suivi…en savez-vous la raison ? »

« Non… je n'ai tout simplement, en moi, pas envie de partir… ou plutôt j'ai envie de le suivre »

« Quelque chose en lui vous a peut être alors inconsciemment atteinte… »

« … »

« Mais revenons en à ce qui m'a fait vous appeler ici… »

Yuya regardait son vis-à-vis avec toujours plus d'intensité. Elle attendait la suite avec appréhension.

« Kyo ne me demandera en aucun cas de l'aide afin de résoudre la situation… »

« … »

« … et je ne la lui donnerait pas s'il ne me la demande pas. Voilà la base de notre relation »

« … »

« Cependant, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, vous êtes tous deux dans une situation extrêmement complexe. »

« Oui… »

« Il ne fait aucun doute que très prochainement votre tuteur viendra vous rechercher et ceux sans je ne puis l'en empêcher »

« Hm… »

« Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Kyo… mais il serait préférable que vous pensiez vous-même aux différentes éventualités »

« Oui… »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire…je ne vous chasserais pas d'ici et vous cacherais le temps qu'il me le sera possible…prenez donc ce temps pour réfléchir… »

« Oui ! Je le ferais ! »

« Voilà… »

Muramasa se rendit jusqu'à la porte le sourire aux lèvres et libéra le passage à Yuya afin qu'elle puisse sortir de la pièce. Cette conversation l'avait tout d'abord fortement étonnée mais elle était évidente à prévoir… maintenant, il lui faudrait réfléchir…mais ne connaissant pas les pensées de Kyo sur le sujet, elle ne pouvait réfléchir réellement. Elle se décida donc à lui faire une petite visite de courtoisie, qui, elle le savait, de toute façon, finirait en eaux de boudin.

Elle monta alors à l'étage. Elle avait appris la veille sans réellement le vouloir ou se situait la chambre du démon et s'y rendit alors directement. Certes, elle craignait d'y pénétrer tellement elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle allait y trouver, mais elle ne rebroussa pas chemin, bien décidée à trouver ce à quoi le garçon pensait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte et leva le point avec l'intention de frapper, une boule la prit à la gorge et son ventre se noua. Une timidité encore inconnue s'emparait d'elle à toute vitesse ne lui laissant point le loisir de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle impression d'appréhension mais elle ne devait pas faiblir et, timidement frappa à la porte.

Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa donc une seconde fois.

Personne ne daigna répondre cette fois encore. Légèrement irritée, sachant qu'il y était bel et bien, elle se décida à re-frapper en déclinant toutes fois dans le même temps son identité.

Mais une fois encore, rien ni personne ne répondit. A bout, la jeune femme, oubliant sa timidité nouvelle, s'énerva contre la pauvre porte à gros coups de points.

Cette fois-ci, alors que la demoiselle ne s'y attendait pas, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kyo trempé. Suite à l'élan prit lorsqu'elle frappait la porte, Yuya ne pu de suite arrêter ses points qui vinrent atterrir sur le torse nu d'un Kyo à la mine sérieuse. Elle comprit dès lors le problème et se rappela les paroles de Kyoshiro pendant le dîner.

_« … ça me change de Kyo qui m'assassine du regard mais ne dit rien ! »_

Sans doute en effet le démon avait été dans le même cas qu'elle et avait été réveillé peu de temps avant elle par Kyoshiro. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de prendre la douche visiblement prise il y a peu et s'en était chargé après le repas. Yuya remarqua alors…

Oui, elle remarqua qu'elle tombait affreusement mal !

Trop étonnée, la jeune fille avait oublié de retirer ses mains du torse de Kyo. Ce dernier, trempé de la tête aux pieds, ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon, laissant le reste à l'air libre. Lentement, un sourire perfide s'installa sur ses lèvres…

Yuya n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait remarqué la tenue de son interlocuteur et les informations ne circulaient plu aussi vite que l'instant précédent dans sa tête. Mais il était une chose qu'elle ne put se cacher, Kyo était beau. Horriblement beau.

_Plus sexy tu meurs…_

Le rouge aux joues, ayant récupéré ses précieuses mains, qui soit dit en passant, auraient aimé ne pas bouger, la jeune fille remarqua le sourire plein de sous entendus que lui lançait Kyo. Il le savait, il savait l'effet qu'il faisait…et il en profitait.

« Quoi planche à pain, tu es devenue muette ? »

« Ah…heu…hum… »

« Tu connais pourtant déjà ma chambre… »

« C'est que… »

« Tu n'as plus envie d'y entrer ? »

« Heu…non »

« Tu avais l'air si…motivée pourtant… »

« C'…j…j'ai autre chose à faire finalement »

Yuya était devenue écarlate de honte, de gène… Elle le savait, il faisait ça pour la mettre mal à l'aise…mais elle savait qu'il en était finit d'elle si elle entrait dans la pièce. Elle s'apprêta alors à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais tandis qu'elle se retournait afin de s'enfuir à la vitesse du son, une forte poigne se saisie de son poignet gauche…la tirant en arrière. Bientôt, le poignet droit eu le droit au même traitement. Dans le couloir, Yuya était plaquée contre le mur, maintenue immobile par le démon. Il avait rapproché son visage mouillé de celui de la jeune fille…ses cheveux tout aussi humides venaient subtilement la chatouiller à chacun des mouvements de Kyo… elle était prise au piège.

« L…Lâche moi !! »

« Et pourquoi…tu ne voulais pas me voir… ? »

« Si…mais…je reviendrais »

« Pourquoi attendre… »

« C'est pas le moment… »

« C'est parfaitement le moment… »

« Lâche moi ou je cris ! »

« Ne cris pas ou je t'embrasse… »

Yuya vira à une nouvelle teinte de rouge et n'osa du coup pas crier.

« P…pourquoi…as-tu décidé de me sauver hier ? »

« … »

« Réponds ! Pourquoi ?! »

« T'es chiante… »

« Kyo !! »

« Parce que t'es mon serviteur…un serviteur ne se mari que sur ordre de son maître »

« … »

« Satisfaite ? »

« Et qu'as-tu prévu ? »

« … »

« Ils viendrons me chercher…et alors on ne pourra rien faire ! »

« Tu saouls planche à pain... arrêtes de dire des conneries… si ils viennent, tu ne repartiras pas ou seulement en ma compagnie »

« … »

« Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux… a toi de me donner quelque chose… »

« Q…quoi ?! »

« … »

Yuya ne contrôlait absolument pas la situation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses joues s'empourpraient à vue d'œil au fir et à mesure que le garçon se rapprochait d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas bougés et étaient toujours dans le couloir, devant la chambre de Kyo. Soudain, une voix coupa l'ambiance et la scène :

« Kyo ? Yuya ? Mais… »

«Kyoshiro !!! »

Dans un élan offert par un soulagement soudain, Yuya s'élança vers le jeune frère sous les yeux mitrailleurs de l'aîné. Kyoshiro su alors qu'il allait mourir tandis que la jeune fille était arrivée à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kyo les regarda partir…regarda la jeune fille… puis souri.

Il l'avait comprit,

Elle était rassurée désormais.

Il y avait toujours une solution, un chemin qu'il faudrait voir alors comme une échappatoire.

* * *

**La pauvre Yuya résistera t-elle plusieurs jours à la tentation ? Trouverons t-ils ce chemin les libérant de leurs poursuivants ?**

**La réponse dans le chapitre 10 :**

**Titre inconnu**


	11. Que la guerre commence!

**Auteur :** J'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour vous faire un beau chapitre… avec un bonus pour les filles (majoritaires il faut bien le dire : D après la scène de la douche, passons au niveau un petit peu supérieur… »

**Gaby27 :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes !! Comme souhaité, voici la suite !! Bonne lecture ! Bizoo

**Cally-sama :** Mdr, partir ensemble, ça je ne sais pas encore mais ça commence à bouger. Merci beaucoup ! (Moi aussi dans la même situation !!)

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye** : Mdr, c'est bizarre, c'est régulièrement qu'on dit que je suis sadique, je vais finir par vraiment me poser des questions lol désolée pour les petits chapitres ! Mais j'estime que mes chapitres sont mieux écrits quand ils sont petits. Voici la suite, ne pleures plus : D La tentation du démon pardis…d'ailleurs il y a ici une bride de réponse ! Mdr c'est pour pas aller trop vite l'apparition de Kyoshiro… :p lol Merci pour la review bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Première réponse exact, d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre… Pour la deuxième, oh oui ça risque d'être dur… mais c'est Kyo ! Ah c'est sûr que Kyoshiro ne pouvait pas arriver à un moment pire que celui-ci ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros bizoo et bonne lecture !

**I wish I was her** : Mdr on dirait que cette scène a eu du succès ! (Public féminin oblige ) Voici la suite, on ne voit pas encore comment notre cher Aka fera mais bon…bientôt ! Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**Andouille cuite** : Lol bousille pas trop ton clavier t'en as besoin : D Mdr je te préfère comme ça que mature…sinon c'est pas toi Mdr merci c'est trop d'honneur…mais j'aime bien tes idées : P La suite c'est maintenant ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**Jenni944 :** Hehe je trouve aussi qu'elle a beaucoup de chance !

**Spicycocktail **: Mdr même les futurs titres qu'il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de marqués sont comiques… Pour les situations embarrassantes…encore une pitite avant qu'on redémarre l'histoire ? He oui…enfin, embarrassante… ça dépend dans quel camp on se place ! Pour la première question, je me demande bien, à mon avis il va lâcher avant la fin de l'histoire ! Pour la seconde, Kyoshiro ne sera pas pleur, il me sert de boulet ! Voici la suite ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !!

**La-tite-yuya :** Hehehe cohabitation powaaa ! Bizarre, tout le monde aime cette partie et surtout Kyo, je devrais peut être en faire plus souvent ! Merci beaucoup !! Voici le prochain chapitre !!

PS : Mille mercis pour tes mille bravos !!!

**Boulette de riz :** Mdr heu… ça fait peut être penser à un feuilleton mais je jure que j'ai pas copié Dame Boulette de Riz ! Voici la suite !! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Tomoe Gozen** : Merci beaucoup Tomoe !! Bonne lecture !

**Darkhuricaine :** Lol au moins t'es honnête frangin Mdr ! Ce n'est pas du tout grave !! T'es même pas obligé à la base lol Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !! T'auras pas le droit à la muraille aujourd'hui, réjouis toi !

**Daffy ze hinti** : Mdr pour ça, que Kyo est canon, je pense que tu n'as pas du tout tord…pour le fait qu'elle ne résistera pas t'as pas tord non plus d'ailleurs ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**Peckforever :** Mdr moi aussi je veux être à sa place ! Lol voici la suite ! Régale toi bien ! Et merci beaucoup !!

**Gaspy :** Hehehe he bien la voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bonne lecture, merci beaucoup !!!

**Taahoma :** Mdr merci de me laisser du temps lol !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! Je crois que tu n'es pas le/la (désolée…je sais pas trop ) seul(e) à t'être demandé si j'avais pas fais de Kyo le père adoptif !!! Mdr Mais non, j'aurais pas osé !! Bonne lecture, voici de quoi aller au-delà du 9ème chapitre !!

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 10**

**Que la guerre commence!**

Il y avait maintenant quatre longs jours que Yuya était arrivée dans la demeure Mibu et elle n'avait, depuis lors, vu arriver ni police ni « père » furieux.

Le premier jour avait été pour elle le temps de la découverte et de l'adaptation. Il avait fallu s'habituer à l'étonnante perspicacité du maître des lieux, à une maison qui n'était nullement la sienne, à des personnes, il était vrai, peu habituelles, à des coutumes dont elle n'était pas le moins du monde coutumière… et cette dernière avait été l'épreuve la plus éprouvante émotionnellement parlant.

Cet évènement émotionnellement choquant, elle s'en rappelait encore trois jours plus tard… cette superbe vision… ce démon monstrueux mais cependant magnifique.

Lorsque ce souvenir revenait la saisir, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de rosir, cette sensation de piège dont on voulait à la fois être libéré et rester prisonnière…

Mais cet état rendait Yuya à la fois timide, réservée et folle de rage. Elle ne voulait pas être manipulée de la sorte bien qu'il l'ait sauvé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher secrètement de désirer que cela se reproduise.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas laissé le second et le troisième jour se passer ainsi. Elle avait fait son maximum pour discrètement ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Kyo et lorsque tel était le cas, elle tenait tête aussi fermement que possible, ce qui avait, pour le moment, porté ses fruits.

Les réactions à ce comportement furent variées. Muramasa, en bon observateur qu'il était faisait de grands sourires lorsqu'il était témoin de pareille scène. Kyoshiro, de loin et lorsqu'il était sûr de ne pas être touché si représailles il y avait, se moquait ouvertement de son frère. Et enfin Kyo, qui, de plus en plus ne s'amusait plus, ou du moins, ne montrait pas si cela lui plaisait ou non.

Et en ce quatrième jour de cohabitation, la situation s'était transformée en véritable guerre. Guerre opposant un jeune homme à une jeune femme. Guerre opposant un jeune homme machiste et partisan du je-m'en-foutisme constant et une jeune femme révolutionnaire, prêtant foie à ses convictions.

Il était désormais vingt et une heures. L'obscurité emplissait peu à peu chaque pièce de la demeure.

La demoiselle se trouvait dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et s'était mis en tête de noter sur une feuille, pour passer le temps, chaque évènement de la « guerre » ayant eu lieu dans la journée.

_ Début de matinée : _

_Prise de bec sarcastique à propos du programme télé (je voulais changer de chaîne, il disait que s'il changeait de chaîne, il fallait que je me charge de reproduire le programme en direct. Programme érotique ) 1-0 pour lui j'ai pas pu répondre._

_ Ce midi :_

_Le personnel était exceptionnellement absent. Il me laissait tout faire toute seule (on était que tous les deux, Kyoshiro avec sa copine et Muramasa en réunion). J'ai crié, j'ai gueulé, je l'ai saoulé…il est parti sans rien dire en posant son assiette dans l'évier. Je prends ça pour une victoire, c'est un miracle qu'il ait été jusqu'à l'évier. 1-1_

_ Ce soir : _

_Il est arrivé par derrière, il ma peloté. J'ai crié, j'ai protesté…il m'a dit que j'était chiante et que je devait me laisser faire, qu'il avait la gentillesse de m'aider à être moins plate. Macho ! J'ai riposté, me suis libérée… mais il a encore eu un argument bizarre mais j'ai pas su quoi répondre…du coup ben je penses que ça fais encore une défaite…2-1. _

Yuya posa alors son stylo après cette courte énumération personnelle. Assise au bureau, elle posa son menton sur sa main. Son coude était appuyé sur le bureau. Elle plongea dans ses pensées et se mit à revoir son histoire et à penser qu'elle avait quand même bien de la chance d'être là ou elle était aujourd'hui, même si elle ignorait la durée de ce séjour.

Soudain, sans se rendre compte, elle en arriva à penser à Kyo. A son physique tout d'abord. On ne pouvait passer à côté d'un tel détail. Elle avouait volontiers le fait qu'il était plus que très beau. Puis elle s'attarda sur son comportement étrange… sur ses motivations…

Il avait été arrogant, lui donnant le rôle d'esclave… Il avait été étonnant, alors qu'il lui remontait à sa manière le moral… Il avait été ignorant, alors qu'elle vivait un calvaire… Il avait été héroïque, lorsqu'il était venu la sauver… Et il était désormais redevenu l'arrogant qu'il était comme ci rien n'avait changé. Elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment, mis à part qu'il souhaitait faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Soudain elle revint à la réalité. Pas un bruit ne parcourait la maison. Le silence absolu.

Poussée par une force inconnue, Yuya décida de faire un tour dans la maison. Tout était désert. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle descendit à l'étage inférieur, il était tout aussi désert, plongé dans une nuit quasi-totale. La jeune fille n'était habillée que simplement d'un tee shirt par-dessus un jean et avait les cheveux qui retombaient sur les épaules. Ce fut alors que la jeune fille eut la frayeur de sa vie. Son portable sonna à tue tête…

« Allo ?! »

« … »

« Hé ! »

« … »

« Allo !! »

« Bip.Bip.Bip »

La personne, peut importe qui elle était, avait raccroché. Le numéro ne s'affichait pas, bien évidemment. Yuya n'y pensa pas plus longtemps et fourra le mobile dans sa poche. Quand, alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, s'entendant dans toute la demeure. Elle décrocha de nouveau et eu le même résultat que précédemment. Personne au bout du fil. Elle râla seule dans l'escalier puis continua sa route. Un scénario identique se reproduisit lorsqu'elle passa devant l'antre du démon. Cette fois ci, Yuya cria au téléphone, mais n'eu toujours pas réponse. Néanmoins, elle aurait eu mieux fait de garder le silence.

Elle sursauta lorsque Kyo ouvrit la porte.

« T'es chiante, t'as quoi à hurler ?! »

« Espèce d'idiot !! Tu m'as fais peur !! »

« … »

Elle vit que le démon attendait une réponse à sa question.

« … J'engueulais celui qui me harcèle au téléphone »

« … »

Il eut un froncement de sourcil mais ne dit mot. Néanmoins elle savait qu'il attendait l'histoire.

« Je sais pas qui c'est, ça fait trois fois que j'ai un appel et où il ou elle reste silencieux »

« … »

Sans prononcer un mot, Kyo prit le portable des mains de Yuya et s'écarta de l'entrée, lui signifiant d'entrer. Elle hésita. Mais elle vit le regard de Kyo, il n'avait ni le regard pervers ni le sourire sarcastique. Elle entra donc.

La chambre n'était pas très meublée. Des murs blancs, un lit, un bureau, une armoire et un petit meuble sous la fenêtre. Un magnifique katana de collection était en exposition sur ce même petit meuble. C'était la seule décoration dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Mais la chambre correspondait à merveille au caractère du propriétaire.

Kyo avait toujours le portable en main lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau. Il n'avait toujours rien dit. Yuya s'assit sur le lit, silencieuse elle aussi. Soudain, le portable se remit à sonner. Kyo décrocha.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Tiens… ma petite Yuya ne râle plus ? »

« … »

« Les rôles s'inversent, voilà que c'est moi qui parle au vide »

« … »

« Enfin je suis sûr que tu as reconnu ma voix… »

« … »

« Tu est toujours ma promise. Je ne renonce pas. Yuya, tu seras à moi »

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Kyo raccrocha, il n'avait rien dit et avait tout appris.

Yuya le regardait lui demandant du regard ce qui s'était passé. Kyo le vit, lui relança le portable dans les mains et se mit à parler.

« Nobunaga. »

« Quoi ? Lui ? Que t'as t-il dit ? »

« … »

« Tu veux pas me le dire ? »

« … »

« Bon… merci »

Yuya se releva, prenant le chemin de la porte.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »

« Retourner dans ma chambre »

« … »

Yuya l'entendit se lever, se déplacer… Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, une main plus haut s'y posa et la referma….

Elle n'osa se retourner. Ne voulait pas faire face au démon.

« Kyo ! Laisse moi sortir ! »

« … »

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit une main se glisser langoureusement sous son tee shirt. Rougissant, la voix moins sûre, elle répéta.

« Kyo… arrête je t'ai dis »

« … »

La main du jeune homme, toujours curieuse continua son chemin, petit à petit et avec une douceur encore inconnue à la jeune fille. Elle sentit Kyo se rapprocher, doucement, se collant de plus en plus à elle. Ses joues étaient rouges, bien rouges. Mais elle réitéra sa requête, d'une voix très incertaine.

« K…Kyo…s'il te plait…a…arrêtes »

« … »

Yuya en mourrait secrètement d'envie, elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Kyo profite d'elle, alors, à contrecœur…

« Kyo ça suffit !! »

Yuya se retourna comme reprenant ses esprits. Le regard troublés, légèrement fuyant et le visage écarlate. Ses yeux verts pénétrant faisaient face à ceux de Kyo. Il avait profité de l'ambiance tout à fait adéquate. La pénombre, le silence, l'inquiétude de la jeune fille… Il savait qu'une autre se serait laissée aller. Mais pas elle, non. Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il l'appréciait…assez. Il ne le savait certainement pas lui-même. Le fait était qu'il s'était arrêté et que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir.

A la vue de la jeune fille troublée, Kyo décida d'agir comme à son habitude. Il fit son sourire sarcastique favori, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la toisa, amusé.

« Planche à pain, tu n'es qu'une gamine… »

« Gamin toi-même espèce d'idiot »

Et plus Yuya parlait, plus sa gène se voyait…

« Et voilà qu'elle cris… »

« Et t'as pas fini de m'en…mh »

Irrité et peut être aussi volontiers, il passa sa main droite derrière la tête de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci râlait. Ses doigts emmêlés dans la masse de cheveux blonds, il l'a rapprocha vivement, la faisant taire à l'aide d'un long baiser.

La jeune fille avait tout d'abord les yeux ronds comme des billes. Ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, elle avait tout d'abord songé à se dégager de l'emprise de Kyo et à lui hurler dans les oreilles. Mais il s'agissait de Kyo, elle désirait autant continuer que se dégager et choisit la solution la plus simple, elle accepta le baiser dura un certain temps tout en sachant que le lendemain matin, les railleries seraient au rendez-vous.

…

Le lendemain matin vit Yuya se lever étrangement de bonne humeur. Elle se souvenait encore du moment ou elle avait quitté Kyo, la veille au soir. Lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé, il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait simplement regardé faire et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé avec qu'ils se furent embrassés.

Maintenant elle se réveillait, certes elle savait qu'aujourd'hui il se moquerait, pour faire bonne figure ou par juste retour des choses mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait être doux et ceci était une énorme découverte.

S'extirpant à ses passionnantes pensées, la jeune fille fit un tour à la salle de bain, ou elle ressortie lavée et habillée. Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures.

Alors que Yuya arrivait aux bas des escaliers, elle croisa Kyo et Kyoshiro. Kyo, placé derrière son cadet, faisait un sourire moqueur résumant ses pensées, quand à Kyoshiro, il bavardait normalement.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard… quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Un domestique alla ouvrir. Les trois jeunes ne prononcèrent plus un mot, Yuya regardait les invités surprises avec peur et inquiétude.

* * *

**Kyo agira t-il comme il l'a dit ? Ne laissant pas sa domestique partir sans lui…**

**Suite dans le chapitre 11 :**

** Titre inconnu  
**


	12. Au revoir

**Auteur :** Ouuuhaaaa que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit !! Problème d'inspi !! Mais me revoilà avec la fin ? Non pas encore mais presque !! On arrive au bout !! Bonne lecture !!

**Gaby27 :** Lol désolée, mes chapitres sont plus courts c'est vrai Mais en voici encore :D J'espère qu'il te rassasiera un peu lol Voici la suite, merci à toi et bonne lecture !!

**Daffy ze hinti** : Oui ça faisait longtemps, et là aussi d'ailleurs Un peu court oui, désolée - -'

Les invités sont… je sais pas Je te laisse découvrir !! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !!

**Peckforever** : Mdr si le fait que Kyo était un pervers avait échappé à quelqu'un, ce serait fort quand même !! Lol Mdr pour Nobunaga t'en fais pas, tu devrais aimer le sort qui lui ait réservé !! Mdr des crises de gamineries…intéressant !!! J'avais jamais vu !! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !!

**La-tite-yuya :** Lol ah, le passage de la chambre… Ohohoh je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce genre de scène Invités surprises … tu dois savoir…aller aller !! Merci je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !! Je te propose donc le suivant, bonne chance !!

**Princesse d'Argent** : Mdr c'est clair que Yuya ne met pas beaucoup de conviction à se défendre… donc il en profite lol Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant !! Ce sera moins « miam » par contre he oui, un peu de sérieux voyons Donc merci à toi, bonne lecture, gros bizoo !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye** : Mdr c'est la loi du suspense désolée ! Bonne lecture à toi pour le nouveau chapitre et merci !!

**Boulette de riz** : Mdr bon, « mademoiselle boulette de riz », c'est mieux ? Non tu ne fais pas vieille !! Lol Voici la suite mademoiselle !! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!

**I wish I was her :** Le baiser je pense que c'est une victoire pour Kyo ! C'est lui qui l'a entrepris ! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture !!

**Jenni944 :** contente que tu aimes !! Voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci !!

**Taahoma :** He oui il l'a embrassée ! Mdr je te donne un autre bout de fic auquel t'accrocher !! Bonne lecture et merci !!!

**Baka-han** : Mdr oui il la protège et t'as pas encore tout vu !!! Mdr à non pas de ménage à trois, Nobunaga il vire !!!! Mais oui ce serait trop drôle mais tu sais bien que Kyo ne partage pas !! Mdr ça vaut vraiment bien la théorie du pamplemousse !!! Bonne lecture, merci !!!

**Darkhuricaine :** Merci frangin :D voici la suite, régale toi Bonne lecture !

**Gaspy :** Kyo ? Gentleman ? C'est beau de rêver… lol Déjà oui elle le fait changer… mais changer quoi à voir plus bas !! Bonne lecture, merci !

**Tomoe Gozen** : Lol merci beaucoup !! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !! Bonne lecture !!

**YuyaSama :** Aaah ça me fait trop plaisir !!! Merci beaucoup !! Bonne lecture !!! Cohabitation finie, dans un certain sens

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 11**

**Au revoir**

Yuya stressait. On pouvait voir la sueur apparaître sur son front. Elle avait été tranquille quelques jours, mais les appels de la veille avaient déjà éveillé ses soupçons… et voilà que ce matin, ils se réalisaient.

Dans ce décors riche, ou vases chinois cohabitaient avec tableaux de grands maîtres, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvaient face à Monsieur Aka, Oda Nobunaga, leurs deux avocats et trois policiers en uniformes.

On aurait dit un voleur chez qui le propriétaire venait récupérer son bien, sa possession et le regard de Monsieur Aka le confirmait. Pour lui, Yuya n'avait jamais été…sa fille. Instrument pour le développement de l'entreprise, de son empire, elle était indispensable et n'avait, de son point de vue, rien à y redire.

Le premier moment de surprise passé, Yuya fronça les sourcils. Elle voyait Kyoshiro immobile, ne sachant trop que faire, Kyo fixant Nobunaga d'un regard présageant tout sauf une amitié sans faille et son fameux père adoptif, savourant ce moment de victoire. Il savait pertinemment que la loi était de son côté, que sa « fille » n'avait pas le choix et que personne ne pourrait s'interposer sans d'immédiates et sans doute d'irrémédiables représailles.

Monsieur Aka fit un pas en avant. Dans son magnifique costume trois pièces sur mesure, avec ses mocassins parfaitement cirés, sa coiffure impeccable et le soleil dans le dos, l'entourant d'un halo lumineux, il défia du regard Kyo, puis sans en détourner le regard s'adresse à sa fille :

« Viens, tu n'as rien à faire ici »

Yuya fixa son père. Il ne la regardait pas, confiant. La peur la prit, une crampe apparue dans son ventre… ce démon…cette maison…tout…elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle qui était forte et ne pleurait qu'en de rares occasions, en cet instant, senti le goût salé d'une larme au coin de ses lèvres.

De sa main droite, elle essuya ses yeux. Le moment n'était pas aux larmes. Elle regarda Kyoshiro, qui ignorait la conduite à tenir puis regarda Kyo qui ne faiblissait pas sous le poids des yeux royaux de Monsieur Aka. Puis, puisant tout le courage qu'elle possédait en elle s'écria :

« NON ! Je, je ne veux pas venir ! »

Lentement, d'une lenteur que l'on aurait cru calculée, les yeux flamboyants de Monsieur Aka se tournèrent vers elle. Kyo, lui, ne se retourna pas une seule seconde, comme ci ce qui se passait…n'était pas de son ressort, qu'il laissait faire. Mais Yuya comprendrait bien vite…

Oda s'avança à son tour, tout aussi confiant que son futur « beau père ». Il aimait Yuya, réellement… mais il n'est pas dit qu'un homme sache aimer correctement. Il avait en tête, il était vrai, qu'il aimait la jeune fille, et ceci fut en effet un fait avéré. Suivant ce fait, il avait décidé, arbitrairement, que la jeune fille lui appartiendrait, qu'il la chouchouterait, certes, mais que s'il devait utiliser la force il le ferait. « Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura » s'était il dit un soir… Lorsqu'il arriva légèrement derrière Monsieur Aka, il leva la tête, regarda Yuya et parla à son tour :

« Mon amour… tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as été enlevée, nous sommes venu te ramener. Je comprend bien qu'après un certain temps captive, la victime d'un enlèvement se prend souvent d'affection pour son ravisseur, mais pour ton plus grand bien, il faut que tu revienne chez toi, dans ta maison »

« Un enlèvement ? Un ravisseur ? Revenir chez moi ? Je n'ai pas été enlevée mais sauvée, il n'est pas mon ravisseur mais un démon pervers et idiot qui a eu le courage de venir me sauver !! Et tu me parles de ma maison…mais je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi là bas… je me sens plus chez moi ici, alors que cela ne fait que quatre jours que là bas qui est censée être ma véritable maison !! C'est définitif je ne veux pas revenir !! »

« Ma chérie, c'est la loi, tu ne peux pas rester, nos avocats ici présents peuvent te le certifier ! »

« Mais ! »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais », ma fille… tu rentres. »

Monsieur Aka fit un signe aux policiers devant le sourire triomphant de Oda. Les trois policiers s'avancèrent alors en direction de Yuya. Cette dernière, par réflexe recula, remontant une marche de l'escalier. Mais au moment ou le premier policier passait à côté de Kyo pour rejoindre la jeune fille, le démon sorti de son mutisme.

« Vous croyiez faire quoi là ? »

« Nous devons emmener cette jeune fille »

« … »

La peur du policier se lisait dans son regard. Qui ne connaissait pas ce démon connu pour l'infraction de multiples règles ? Et ce démon était dans le parti adverse.

« L'emmener…hein ? »

Soudain, le policier, qui ne s'était pas méfié assez senti une douleur sans son abdomen qui lui fit presque perdre connaissance. Le poing de Kyo avait encore frappé.

Rapidement, profitant de la surprise qu'avait produit son attaque, Kyo se mit à remonter rapidement l'escalier, entraînant au passage Yuya. Ils remontèrent toutes les marches deux par deux, Yuya parvenait avec peine à suivre mais ne pouvait ralentir, le jeune homme l'aurait traînée par le poignet s'il avait fallu. Le souffle coupé, elle parla :

« Mais Kyo…que fais tu ? »

« … »

« Kyo !! »

« Ferme là ! Je te l'ai dis, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de cette maison sauf si je suis là pour te surveiller ! »

« Mais…et la police ? »

« Ferme là et cours »

Ils se rendirent rapidement à l'extrême opposé de leur position initiale, remontant le plus vite possible le couloir. Arrivé au bout, Yuya pu découvrir un second escalier, qu'ils descendirent tout aussi vite. A la dernière marche, Yuya trébucha mais fut retenue de justesse par Kyo qui était devant.

« T'es chiante »

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

« Tu veux aller avec eux ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors fais pas chier ! »

Yuya ne répondit rien, Kyo n'avait pas tord. Et, il ne l'avait sans doute pas sauvée pour la laisser y retourner plus tard, peu importe sa motivation.

Ils continuèrent encore jusqu'à se retrouver dehors, derrière la maison. Personne n'était en vue. Ils coururent jusqu'à une moto que Kyo gardait dans un grand hangars derrière la demeure puis s'enfuirent lorsqu'au loin, ils purent voir leurs invités irrités alors qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Kyo et sa protégée avaient fuient et ne pourraient sans doute pas revenir ici, lieu qui serait surveillé désormais.

Ils roulèrent et roulèrent encore dans les rues de la ville. Préférant les petites ruelles désertes aux avenues bien trop surveillées. Après tout, ils avaient maintenant le statut de fuyards. Où plutôt, le mieux pour Monsieur Aka serait de déclarer, afin de préserver sa réputation et son image, que le fils Mibu avait enlevé sa fille. Sans doute serait il alors difficile pour eux de circuler librement en ville.

A partir de ce moment, personne ne revit le couple en fuite, mis à part Oda Nobunaga…

Un soir, une semaine après les faits, tandis que, partout en ville, on cherchait avec vigueur le couple, Oda rageait dans la piscine de sa résidence. Il désespérait que l'on retrouve un jour la jeune fille et de prendre sa revanche sur son ennemi de toujours.

Le dos appuyé au rebord de la piscine, Oda se parlait à lui-même lorsqu'une ombre le dépassa. Lorsqu'il risqua un regard derrière lui…

« Qu'est ce que ?! Toi… »

« … »

Devant lui se tenait, grand, sombre, le toisant de toute sa hauteur avec son long manteau de cuir un Kyo au sourire machiavélique.

« Que fais tu là ? Où est Yuya ?! »

« Laisse la fille tranquille… »

« C'est ma fiancée !! »

« … »

« J'appelle la police ! »

Mais au moment ou Nobunaga, encore sous le coup de la surprise attrapa son téléphone, Kyo lui donna un coup qui le lui fit lâcher. Et commença alors un combat qui ne faisait aucun doute sur le vainqueur. Ils réglaient ainsi…les comptes de toute une vie.

Lorsque les autorités arrivèrent chez Nobunaga, appelés par le personnel de maison, Kyo avait disparu et Nobunaga gisait sur le sol, blessé en divers endroits mais vivant. Même le grand Monsieur Aka ne retrouva jamais de traces de sa fille adoptive… Muramasa n'eut aucune nouvelle de son fils mais ne s'en fit pas pour lui et le monde finalement oublia ou plutôt ne parla plus de leur disparition…

Personne ne savait comment ni même si ils s'en étaient sortis, seuls sans rien mais tout continua d'avancer sans eux, comme avant. Mais il fut une chose qu'ils ne savaient pas… c'était que le grand Kyo n'avait jamais cessé de contribuer à leurs vies, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

* * *

**Qu'est il advenu de notre couple mystérieusement disparu ? Tout le monde a-t-il réellement perdu tout contact ? Comment Kyo peut il encore interagir avec leurs vies…**

**Suite et fin dans le chapitre 12 :**

**Titre inconnu**


	13. Renouveau

**Auteur : **Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour toutes les reviews reçues à partir du prologue jusqu'à la toute fin !! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir !! Je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !

**Gaby27 **: Lol désolée… promis maintenant dans mes chapitres je ne poserais plus de questions à la fin… le dernier chapitre est toujours court, mais j'espère que l'écriture rattrape aussi :) Voici la suite, un peu tardive. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Gaspy **: Lol trop de suspense…mais sans suspense c'est moins drôle. Voici la suite…mais si ça a pas été vite. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Boulette de riz** : Oui lol, la moto est le destrier blanc des temps modernes ! Nobunaga n'était vraiment pas apprécié ! Chapitre toujours court, mais j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de bien ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Taahoma :** Ah oui…la fameuse poêle… maintenant à chaque fois que je vois une poêle deux noms me viennent en tête, Yuya et Taahoma…c'est malin ! Sinon oui, fin comme the end, et c'est maintenant ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye** : Trop court, oui désolée en plus celui là aussi l'est… mais j'ai essayé qu'il soit de bonne qualité : ) Bon ce ne sera pas un chapitre « super mega trop long » désolée lol voici la suite qui n'a pas été vite. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Bizarre la fin hein, oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé… on ne peut pas toujours être bon lol Ce qui va arriver à nos deux tourtereaux… justement la suite le dit ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup ! Gros bizoo

**Jenni944 **: Justement la suite la voilà ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Tomoe Gozen** : lol et oui c'est la fin et voici la suite… Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup ! Biz

**Baka-han** : Lol et oui l'historie s'achève…mais il y en aura d'autres, des histoires. C'était un peu ça à la base, un adieux à tout le monde… mais rassure toi…on reverra la bande du pamplemousse !! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Daffy the hinti :** Et oui, moi non plus je ne m'attendez pas à ce que ce soit la fin (de la part de l'auteur, est-ce vraiment raisonnable de ne pas savoir ) Oh tu conserves toutes celles que tu aimes ? Et elle en fait partie ? Je suis aux anges… je te fais confiance ;) ) Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**La-tite-yuya** : « Merveilleuse fic »…mes oreilles sont heureuses… enfin là ce serait plutôt les yeux ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !!

**I wish I was her** : Heureuse que tu ai aimé !!! Voici le dernier chapitre… ça me rend triste un peu…mais bon. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

**Nanamy **: la vie de Yuya en cavale…c'est juste après là…quelques lignes en dessous… Voici la suite !! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Insoluble Love**

**Chapitre 12**

**Renouveau**

Un an était passé depuis la dernière fois que Muramasa avait aperçu son fils. Il avait respecté sa parole, il n'était pas intervenu et avait suivi la volonté de Kyo… mais il aurai aimé, aimé, qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, son fils lui demande de l'aide. Il avait gardé le sourire, il connaissait son rejeton par cœur… mais il était des espérances paternelles qui ne s'effaçaient que difficilement. Mais il avait laissé tout cela au second plan, lui faisant confiance, à lui et à cette jeune demoiselle au fort caractère. Il avait continué à vivre et à exercer ses activités…

Ces différentes activités, qui, avec le temps et afin de maintenir une certaine performance n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pencher légèrement dans le « non dit », le « Je le fait mais si ça pouvait rester secret, ce serait bien » lui donnaient énormément de travail. Récemment mis au courant de l'existence d'un clan de yakuza puissants et sur la voix de la célébrité dans le milieu, Muramasa avait cordialement invité son porte parole à venir, dans le plus grand secret bien évidemment.

Ce fut donc dans l'attente de cet émissaire que Muramasa s'était préparé et attendait désormais dans le hall d'entrée. De ce que l'on disait, ce clan, au dirigeant anonyme, n'acceptait aucune rencontre et n'envoyait que très rarement de porte parole. L'acceptation de son invitation avait été mise sur le compte de l'importance de Muramasa sur le marché.

L'homme faisait les cent pas dans le hall lustré et ciré. Il était d'un naturel très calme mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de dénigrer ce genre d'actes qu'il pratiquait pourtant dans son intérêt. Il avait renvoyé chez eux ou mis en vacance le personnel de maison et envoyer son fils par un habile stratagème chez sa fiancée, il savait ce clan dangereux, il ne voulait personne aux alentours.

A presque 15 heures, il espérait que ce clan ait une politique retardataire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un petit quelque chose qui, au fond de lui, le taraudait.

_Ce clan n'accepte jamais…pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi moi ? _

Calmement, le grand dirigeant se posait ces questions. Il ne comprenait pas. Nombre d'entreprises et d'institutions avaient pourtant invité ce clan en espérant le jauger, apprécier sa dangerosité…et qui sait, auraient peut être aimé le défier. Mais non, il n'avait accepter que son invitation…la sienne et aucune autre. Muramasa s'attendait à quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Entre les statues et les belles tapisseries, Muramasa vit 15 heures s'affiché sur l'horloge. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de sonner tous les coups, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Une sonnerie qui, sur le moment, avait provoqué une remonté soudaine de frisson dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Il s'avança calmement vers la porte. Hésita lorsqu'il saisi la poignée puis montra tout son courage en ouvrant la porte. La lumière du soleil entrant dans le hall l'aveugla un instant le faisant s'abriter les yeux avec son bras gauche. Quand il vit enfin son invité, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le voyait à l'arrière d'une grosse berline noire digne d'un grand clan. Les vitres teintés, le chauffeur épais portant de volumineuses lunettes de soleil, l'homme de main côté passager qui fixait attentivement la route. Tout était rassemblé pour dissuader les plus téméraires.

Muramasa avait été étonné. Il croyait voir arriver à son domicile un homme fort, épais et au regard dur… au lieu de cela, une charmante jeune femme était assise à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir à quoi elle ressemblait, elle portait un chapeau et de grosses lunettes noires. Son allure était stricte, son rouge à lèvre rouge vif lui donnait des allures sévères et le ton de sa voix avait été, pour le peu qu'il l'avait entendu, sec. Elle lui avait simplement intimé de la suivre et n'avait rien ajouté.

Après quelques instants dans la voiture, Muramasa fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme souffler bruyamment et sans retenue. Sous ses yeux effarés, elle ôta son chapeau, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds retomber, à l'aide d'un mouchoir elle effaça aléatoirement ce maquillage et avec un grand geste et un sourire qui n'était pas inconnu, elle enleva ses lunettes, laissant apparaître de magnifiques prunelles vert émeraude.

« Ca faisait longtemps, Muramasa-san !! »

« Yuya ? C'est bien vous ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

Il n'en revint pas dans les premières minutes. Puis reprit la conversation plus sereinement.

« Le clan de yakuza c'était donc vous…et Kyo ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ce qui explique que vous ne vous montriez jamais… »

« Exact ! »

« Et que vous vous soyez déguisée pour venir… »

« Tout a fait ! »

« Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles… »

« Oui, au départ ça n'a pas été facile… »

Puis Yuya mit à profit le reste du trajet pour lui expliquer le tout en détail. Après leur fuite chanceuse de la demeure Muramasa, Kyo l'avait cachée dans un immeuble désaffecté ou il lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas bouger. Elle n'avait pas su de suite ce qu'il était parti faire. Il était revenu et ils étaient restés à cet endroit quelques jours. Le lendemain elle avait entendu par des gens qui passaient en dessous des fenêtres que Oda Nobunaga avait été agressé dans sa piscine la veille au soir, au même moment ou Kyo s'était absenté.

Muramasa buvait ses paroles sans émettre le moindre commentaire.

Ensuite, peu à peu, durant le mois qui avait suivi, Kyo sortait chaque jour, lui intimant de ne pas sortir. Il lui ramenait régulièrement tout ce dont elle avait besoin et ne la laissait pas une nuit seule dans ce grand bâtiment vide. Le second mois, après de multiples plaintes de Yuya afin de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait et quand elle pourrait sortir, Kyo l'avait emmené dans un petit cabanon aux abords d'une forêt, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Il n'avait encore rien expliqué mais il avait compris ou Yuya avait voulu en venir, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, il l'avait donc déménagée dans un endroit plus petit et ou, loin de la ville, elle serait plus en sécurité. Il ne la laissait toujours pas seule la nuit et repartait chaque matin durant tout le second mois.

Muramasa écoutait toujours avec une grande attention.

Le troisième mois, en pleine après midi, alors que la jeune fille lisait, Kyo était apparu et l'avait remmenée en ville. Là ils s'étaient installés dans un petit appartement tranquille.

Elle expliqua qu'après cela, la situation avait vite évoluée. Elle avait enfin su que Kyo était en train de se faire un nom dans les bas quartiers. Elle avait eu peur mais lui avait fait confiance. De l'appartement, ils passèrent à une petite maison. De la maison, ils avaient fini dans une demeure traditionnelle, en plein cœur de la ville. Une demeure yakuza d'un clan décimé. Le symbole à leur porte ? Un point d'interrogation comme pour dire « vous ne savez pas ou vous entrez, prenez garde ». Un clan sans réel nom. Peu à peu des personnes étaient arrivées et circulaient dans la demeure…et Yuya, ayant prit l'habitude avait aidé à son maximum. Ils étaient devenus chefs d'un clan qui leur était propre, pas de succession… le leur.

Muramasa assimila les dernières informations alors que Yuya reprenait son souffle. La minute suivante, ils arrivaient devant la demeure en question. Belle grande et donnant une impression de puissance sans égal.

« Aujourd'hui, nous profitons de votre invitation pour faire une fête, joignez vous donc à nous »

Et Muramasa avait accepté. Lorsqu'il entra, Yukimura était dans l'entrée avec une bouteille de sake en train de divaguer dans l'un de ses rêves bien à lui. Après, Muramasa s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une fête de retrouvailles ou les anciens amis qui avaient aidé et en qui ils avaient confiance avait été conviés. Il retrouva son second fils et sa fiancée dans le salon.

Kyo et Yuya n'avaient en réalité pas cessé d'être là, habitant Tokyo sous le nez de la police et des différentes autorités. Ils jouaient un rôle important en fait. Ne dis ton pas que l'économie souterraine soutient la société ?

L'homme fut heureux, le père qu'il était voyait que son fils lui faisait confiance, première réelle preuve de confiance depuis sa naissance. Il s'assit à sa place et contempla la fête jusqu'au lendemain matin en souriant comme il savait si bien le faire. La surprise avait été totale, même pour lui. Kyo avait l'air heureux, en compagnie de ses amis et de la femme pour laquelle il avait tout quitté en s'initiant à une vie qui en définitive, lui allait beaucoup mieux.

Au milieu de la soirée, Yuya annonça la venue prochaine d'un héritier pour le clan. Kyo n'avait rien dit, à peine une lueur de surprise était passée dans ses yeux. Mais Muramasa le savait, il était heureux.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà c'était la fin…

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !!

A une prochaine fois !!


End file.
